Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by JessieBite
Summary: A Trory.My first, my pride and joy... You should give it a try, you might just like it... . Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** I do not own any of the characters that are in the TV show 'Gilmore Girls' but I do take credit for the others. The name of the fanfic might change but the story will go on as it is, you're welcomed to send me reviews if you want to. Before you start reading I'm just gonna say it again, this is a TRORY and it's not gonna change. Enjoy…

It takes place after 'Run away little boy' and I know what you might think: 'oh god no, not another one' but I started writing this one a long time ago and it's finished and everything but it's hand written and it takes time to write into the computer so you know… you don't care, whatever. 

It's Tristan's thoughts through the whole story, that's all you need to know, and now for the last time: I hope you enjoy it… 

Don't judge a book by its cover

Chapter 1:

Do you know how people say that things have to get worse before they could get any better? Well, now I know that it's true.

Walking away from Hartford, and getting on that plane was a hard thing to do.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So how's everyone?" I asked Josh.

"We miss you, but I think good."

"That's great. Say is…" I stopped.

"Rory's fine."

"What? Why would I care?"

"Come on, Dugrey, everyone knows that you've got the hots for her…"

"So how was the formal? Did you have any fun?" I ignored his words.

"Get this, Brant and Rita are dating."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." I could hear him laugh at the thought of them together.

"So, everything's just fine?"

"You don't have to be shy, I know what's on your mind. She was there."

"Who are you talking about?" I knew exactly who he was talking about and he knew that too, and he just loved playing with my mind.

"Gilmore."

"Was she alone?" I was hoping to hear that she was, "Not that I care."

"No. Actually, come to think of it, she was with that guy."

"What guy?" 

"The same one from the last formal."

"I hate him."

"Figures."

"Look, I don't care what you think, I don't even like Rory." I was really getting frustrated, everyone saw it, and I mean everyone, and she had to be so blind. 

"I know you since we were little and you've never acted around any girl the way you do around her. Even if you don't want to admit it, or just in denial yourself, I know that you've got it bad."

"Gina called." I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"What did she want?" He let me off the hook.

"Oh, you know, just to know when I was coming back."

"And when might that be?"

"I have no idea. It's up to my father, and we both know that." 

"Get this, Chilton decided to give us some book with the greatest moments, it's filled with pictures and all sorts of funny jokes. But the funny thing is that they called it 'The Golden Moments of Chilton' how lame is that?" I heard him chuckle.

"Why are you telling me this?" I inquired.

"Because I got you one."

"Then send it to me."

"Don't worry, it's already taken care of."

"So how's it going with Jane?"

"You know Jane..."

"Still haven't got her to go out on a date with you?"

"She's a tough one."

"I know what you mean, so is Rory."

"You mention her all the time, why can't you just admit it?"

"There's nothing to admit. She's different but that's the end of it."

"Different how?" 

"Just different."

"Well, there's a picture of the two of you in that book."

"What picture?"

"Two actually…"

"What?"

"Yeah, you look pretty good together."

I couldn't help but smile

"Look, I'll send it to you. I really have to go, you know how my mom is and she needs me for something so I'd better go."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Hang in there…"

"Yeah, bye." I hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I came back to my room only to find the guys in the middle of another 'hang out' as they called it, they were laughing again. I guess that was the greatest thing around this place, no one was judged, I could be who I wanted to be and I was welcomed.

No one really cared where I came from or even how much money my father had, hell; they wouldn't care if I were a king. We were all here for the same reason, in one way or another, something went wrong and we were sent here by our parents or someone else. No big deal, just teenagers with problems (what an unusual thing…).

"So, how are things back home?" Don asked.

"Everything's moving along, you know how it is. Life goes on without me."

"You'll get used to it. Eventually…" he tried to assure me.

"I hate this place." Why did my father have to send me here?

"You're not the only one. I mean, look around you." He gave me a smile trying to show me that they all felt the same way.

"So what is this, a guys night only?" I joked, trying to forget where I was.

"Funny, Dugrey. Want a smoke?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Your loss." He lit up a cigarette.

"So, Matt, how are things with your girl?"

He smiled at the mention of his beloved Judy, "She's fine. I just miss her a lot, but you know what I'm talking about."

I ignored the obvious hint, "And what about you, John?" I turned to look at him.

"She ended it, she feels like I'm neglecting her. How can she feel that when she knows that I have no choice but to be here? How stupid can she be?"

I smiled at his words, "Then I guess it's just you and me now, single and on the looks…"

"You're not looking, you've already found the girl you want. If you could change anything I bet that right now you'd be on the phone, talking to that Rory girl that you dig so much." He chuckled to himself.

"What Rory?" Damn, here we go again…

"The one that her name's all over your math notebook." Don smiled.

"And don't forget American Literature…" Matt added with a smirk.

"Or Biology…" John looked at me with an amused look.

"And last but not least, from what we've seen that is, Chemistry." Another annoying smile from Don's direction.

"Oh, that Rory. I thought that you were talking about someone else."

"What kind of name is that, anyway?" John asked.

"Her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, okay?"

"Nice name." Matt smiled.

"Yeah, do you have a middle name too?" Don looked at me with a vicious look in his eyes and smiled.

We all started laughing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The week passed on without any exciting events and all the four of us just passed it along without getting into any trouble, just hanging out and having as much fun as we could have in that place.

We were now just sitting and talking in our room when a women stepped in, "Hello, where can I find Mr. Dugrey?"

I got up from my bed, "I'm Mr. Dugrey. How may I help you?"

"I was sent here to tell you that you have a package waiting for you in your instructor's room. She's waiting." As she finished saying those words she turned around and left.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, faking enthusiasm.

"Maybe your parents sent you a care package…" Don said, using the same tone I used.

"Think back," John said, "It's probably the thing Josh said he'd send you."

"Ruin all the fun…" I said sarcastically, "I'm gonna go get it." I left the room in a hurry to get my package.

I came to my instructor's room and knocked on the door, as I heard her voice saying 'come in' I walked inside and stood by the door quietly, waiting for her to finish her phone call and acknowledge my presence, "Hello, Tristan, how is everything going?" she asked with a smile as she put the receiver back to its place.

"Fine, I guess."

"I see that you got my message."

"Yes. I got your message."

"Well then," she got up from her chair, went to a cabinet at the other end of the room, pulled a package out of it and handed it to me, "Here you go."

I walked to where she stood and took the package out of her hands, "Thank you." I said as I turned around and left the room. 

I went outside with the package in hand and sat on a random bench there, I looked at the sealed package for a while before opening it. 

When I finally did open the package what I found was a luxurious book, it was some shade of brown with the words 'The golden moments of Chilton' engraved in gold on it. It was something that only Chilton could do…

After a long moment I opened the book, and there, on the back of the binding, I found a feminine handwriting. I looked at the bottom and saw that it was signed by the name Rory Gilmore.

I stared at it for a moment, not even trying to read it yet just admiring her small and soft handwriting, and then started reading what it read,

_Hi Tristan,_

I know that you probably think it's weird that I would write to you, especially since we weren't the best of friend, but as I sat in class right before the lesson started a friend of yours (I think he said his name was Josh) came over to where I was sitting and asked me to write you something. He said that you were homesick and that a little familiarity would only do you good and so, as you can see, I write to you.

_I hope you're doing okay, I didn't hear anything about you since I'm still friendless around here (Paris is all I'll say). I guess it's weird not having you around, I'd even risk it and say that I miss you and our little banters, it was nice to have someone to talk to…_

_Just in case you wanted to know I'm doing okay, I'd write you more but I'm not sure what to say since we're not that close anyway. I hope everything's okay._

_Enjoy the book,_

_ Rory Gilmore.****_

I couldn't help but smile to myself. We ended things on a pretty shaky ground and still; she took the time to write something to me. Even though we weren't this close she cared enough to want to help and bring some familiarity to my whereabouts.

I read her words again. She missed me; I couldn't help but smile again.

Carefully flipping through the pages I found a picture of the two of us, sitting on one of Chilton's benches and talking, she was smiling. This was definitely a conversation to remember, we had a civilized conversation and I think it was one of the few times that she genuinely smiled at me, we were talking about the night of the party and as I thought aloud that maybe it was a good idea to lay off girls for a while. She smiled and said that I just had to look for a different type of girls. Without even realizing it she described herself to me as the type of girls I should be looking for, after quieting for a moment she came up with the ludicrous idea that maybe I should ask Paris out.

I said I'd think about it and she left content…

I stared at the picture for a few more minutes before turning the pages again in search of our next picture.

I stopped as I found the second picture; there I was, leaning on the locker next to hers like I always did, smiling like crazy at her, moments before I ruined everything that was starting to build up between us. There we were, for just a second looking at each other and someone captured it.

I smiled softly again. I could only wish that I'd be back at Hartford soon.

I sat on that bench for a long time, just flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures. I couldn't help but smile, my friends and I had such a great time together and even though I was far from all of it at the moment it was something that just made me a little less homesick.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey man, I got the book." It was a few hours later and here I was, talking to Josh and still smiling brightly to myself.

"Did you see the inscription?" he asked.

"I still can't believe you asked her to write something."

"Well, we all know just how much you miss her and I thought that it might be a nice thing to have her write you something. It wasn't that hard anyway, I told her that all of your friends were doing it, and that since you're seeking for some familiarity it might help to get something from her since you two did spent a lot of time bickering."

"Bantering." I corrected him.

"Whatever you say."

"It was a nice surprise. I can't wait to be home…"

"When are you coming, anyway?" he inquired.

"Well, since most of the guys here failed their classes they have a completion week or something around here and since I didn't fail my classes-"

"Thanks to all of your friends…" he cut me off.

"Yes, thanks to all of you…" I continued, "I talked to my father and he said that maybe I could come home for a week or so. Though I have to get the school's permission in order to go home, so cross your fingers my friend, maybe you'll get to see me next week."

"Are you gonna come visit us at Chilton?"

"You can count on it…"

"What can I say, it'll be great to see you walking down the halls of Chilton again, right where you belong."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have a date with Jane tonight."

"Finally…"

"I put months into this, I hope I won't ruin it by saying the wrong thing or doing something that might wreck it all."

"I know you man, just be yourself, be cool."

"Says the guy who starts acting like a little boy every time he's near his precious little Gilmore…" his tone annoyed me.

"Funny. How is she anyway? She wrote that she's still alone around Chilton."

"Yeah, reading at lunchtime and listening to music, as always."

"Could you…?" I knew that he'd understand what I wanted without me having to say the words at all.

"If everything goes well with Jane I'll talk to her."

"I sort of thought that she and Sharon might hit it off…"

"Just leave it to me. I promise you that by next week she'll have plenty of friends."

"Thanks."

"It's no big deal, I mean, she seems like a nice girl and I'm sure that she and Sharon will hit it off just like you said, and I guess it'll be my good deed for the year. Besides, what are friends for?"

I smiled, "I should let you go now, you probably want to go get flowers for tonight or something like that."

"I guess I'll see you soon, my fingers are crossed."

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye."

"Bye."

"Have fun."

"Yeah." He hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, you're going home?" 

"Awww… Don, don't worry. You know that I'm only leaving for a week, I'll be back and you can count on it, anything to make you feel better…"

"Funny, Dugrey. Have fun."

"Yeah, and don't forget to get the girl." Matt added.

"It's only a week, not a year. Don't expect miracles…" John smiled.

"I love it when people have so much support in me, it's just great that someone believes in me…" I joked.

"You know that it's the truth, Dugrey. The most you can get out of her is her friendship and we all know that."

"But just maybe she'll realize that she's been in love with him all along…" Don gave me an evil smile.

"Yeah, keep hope alive there…" John said, as if not noticing the sarcasm that dripped from Don's words. And as if that wasn't enough he was also smirking at me.

"Look, if we're friends by the time I get back here I'm more than happy." I said.

"Well, at least you get to get out of this place… I don't think I'll ever get to go home." Matt smiled at me.

"It's not home that I want to get to…" I said quietly.

"I thought that things were getting better with your parents." Don said.

"It's not them. They just don't know how to handle me. And so, they let others do their job, I can't blame them for not wanting to deal with me."

"Yes you-" Matt started.

"Anyway, we'll see how things going when I'll get back." I cut him off, not wanting to know what he had to say. This was my reality; at Hartford the hired help raised the kids …

"Yeah, just don't forget to have fun while you're at it." John said smiling, as if realizing what I was trying to do.

"We'll be missing you here, Dugrey…" Don added. 

"And now is the time where we all cry…" John said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys soon." I lifted my bag off of the floor and threw it on my shoulder; with a last smile I left the room. I was going back to the familiarity of Hartford and my friends; this was going to be a good week…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The flight home wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. I boarded the plane, seated myself on my seat and fell asleep almost instantly. The next thing I heard was the captain's voice, announcing that we were about to land in Hartford, Connecticut.

I smiled to myself, it felt good to go back, and even if it were for only a week, it felt good to back to the so familiar Hartford.

When I finally got off the plane it hurt me to find out that my parents didn't even bother to show up, I know that they're busy but I didn't feel very loved when I saw that no one even bothered to come and pick me up and me drive home. My parents just expected me to catch a cab home; they'd probably see me whenever it was possible for them. What hurt the most was that they didn't even bother to send the help, instead of making me feel that way they could have just said that they didn't want me there. 

Instead of going home as I first planned I decided that it might do me some good to go to the place where I was king. I couldn't make myself go to an empty house, it's not like I wasn't used to it but at that moment being alone wasn't the greatest idea and so, I decided to go to Chilton, the place where everyone loved me, or so they pretended to. But at that moment it really didn't matter, all I wanted was to feel a little welcomed…

As the cab driver pulled over at Chilton's grounds I got out of the car, took by bag out of the trunk and after paying the cab driver and seeing him pull away I started walking in the direction of the main building.

With the bag still in my hands I walked to the courtyard and smiled to myself as I stopped to stare at the main building of Chilton, it felt good to be back, I knew that it was only for a short time but it was more than enough at that moment.

The sun was blinding, as always, but for some reason it seemed brighter that day and so, before putting my bag down I took out my sunglasses and put it on. 

A girl I don't remember seeing before passed by me and smiled brightly my way, I smiled back. Giggling to herself enthusiastically she gave me another look before she walked into the building.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself, just by standing there I could make girls melt, I was back at my rightful place.

"Tristan, is that you?" I heard a voice from behind me.

As I turned around I saw Josh and Brant staring at me, amazement evident in their eyes, "What are you doing here?" Brant asked.

"Didn't Josh tell you that I was coming home for a week?"

"It wasn't for sure so I didn't want to get all the girls' hopes up and so, being the nice guy that I am I kept my mouth shut." Josh said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Home, sweet home…" I started smiling myself.

"It sure is sweet, isn't it?" I heard a very familiar voice.

Turning around to see who the person was I couldn't help but to smile at the figure in front of me, "Paris, how are you?"

She returned the smile, "Fine, just fine. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"A vacation from school for a week." I answered simply.

"Well, it's great seeing you but I really have to go or I'll be late for class." With one last smile she turned around and walked into the building.

"So, everything's just as I left it?" I turned my attention back to Josh and Brant.

"Pretty much, yeah." Brant smiled.

"So, how's Rita?" I asked.

His smile grew even wider at the sound of Rita's name, "She's good."

"And how is Jane?" I turned to Josh.

"Even better, I think." He gave me a knowing smile, "Rory's doing good too."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?" but as I said that I saw that he caught the smile that started to form on my lips.

"You should go to the library, it's very nice in there." He gave me a knowing look, "Have you been there today yet?"

"Aren't you late for class or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought so…" he gave me another knowing look, "Come on, Brant, we don't want to get into trouble." They turned around and started walking in the building's direction, "I guess we'll see you at lunchtime, if you still remember where the cafeteria is…" Josh said without looking back.

I waited until I saw them disappear into the building, before heading in the library's direction.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After walking around for about five minutes I finally spotted her sitting on the floor, using one of the books' shelves as support for her back in the literature section.

Just sitting there and looking more beautiful than ever. How could she affect me so much just by sitting there and reading a book? How could she make my heart flitter just by putting a strand piece of hair behind her ear? How could she make me smile so brightly just by biting her bottom lip as she waited to see what the next sentence would bring? It was strange that she of all the girls that I've ever met caught my attention when all she wanted was to be invisible. It was great to see her again.

Realizing that staring at her for too long might get me into an awkward position I started walking in her direction, "Hey, Rory." I said quietly.

She looked up from her book, surprise evident in her eyes, "Tristan." She stated simply, her eyes not leaving mine.

Feeling a little uncomfortable I turned my eyes away from her, "Thank you for writing in the 'Golden Moments'." I said awkwardly.

"Don't mention it." She closed her book and stood up, "What are you doing back at Chilton?" she asked softly.

"I came back for a visit. Why aren't you in class?" I inquired.

"The teacher's sick and apparently they don't have a substitute."

I looked at her for a moment, "I missed you, you know…"

She smiled softly at the sound of my words

"How are you?"

"I'm okay." She looked at me for a moment, pondering over something, "Hey, you didn't call me Mary, is something wrong with you?"

"I'm not here for long, I just don't want to fight."

She smiled again.

"Well, since I'm not around for much longer and I can't screw it up this time, do you think we could start over or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I mean that I want us to be friends."

"You do?" she looked amazed.

"Yes, I do."

"Well…"

"Come on, what do you say?"

She smiled.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?"

"To be honest, I think that we'd be great as friends."

"But what's the point of being friends if you're away?" she kept insisting.

"Just humor me…" I gave her a smile.

"And you'll be nice?"

"I'll be the same way I am at the moment."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay then," She extended her hand to me and I shook it, "I guess we're friends."

It was my turn to smile.

"What?" she asked, referring to my smile.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that we're friends."

"Well, then so am I."

I smiled.

She smiled back.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She flashed another smile before taking her jacket off the floor and following my lead to Josh' car.

After I had found the spare key to the car in its usual hiding place I unlocked the car and we both got in and left Chilton's grounds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So how long are you going to stay here?" she asked.

"A week." We were now seated in a small Café not too far from Chilton.

"Then maybe you should find a playmate, we don't want you to get bored..."

"I thought that we were friends. Doesn't being friends mean that we stop being cruel to each other?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes, it does. But I'm not being cruel; I'm just saying the truth. And the truth is that I don't think it's very nice to hook up with some random girl and then just throw her away when you get bored." She gave me a serious look.

"Just drink your coffee, Rory. I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Why do you do that, anyway?" She wouldn't let the subject drop.

"Rory…" I said warningly.

"Does it make you happy? 'Cause if it does then I'll just drop it." 

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't get you, it doesn't seem to make you happy by your reaction. Why do you do it if it doesn't make you feel happy?" she kept insisting.

"I don't want to get serious, okay?"

"And when you're with someone and you don't feel anything you're okay with that?"

"There's a good reason for my actions, okay?"

"What reason?" she wouldn't let it go.

"Look, you're out of coffee, why don't I get you some more?"

"Tristan…" She looked at me, worry in her eyes, "You were the one who wanted to be friends."

"You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to be. I never forced a friendship on you." I got up, wanting to leave.

"It's not that, I want to be your friend but as you probably know, friends tell each other stuff."

"I know, I just don't want to talk about it." I sat down.

"Fine, then find something else to talk about."

"Are you and…" I trailed off.

"His name is Dean." Bagboy.

"Yeah, okay. Are you and Dean still together?" Please say no…

"Yes." Damn!

"And are you happy?"

"I wouldn't have been with him if I weren't…"

"Then I'm happy for the two of you…" I hate him.

"We should head back to school, I don't want to be late for my next class." She stood up, her disposable cup of coffee in her hand.

"I thought that you'd like talking about him."

"I'm gonna be late for class and it's going to be all your fault."

"Why don't you want to talk about him?" it seemed odd that she didn't want to talk about the guy she loved so much.

"Tristan…"

"I thought that friends tell each other stuff." I used her exact words from earlier.

"I dropped it when you asked me to."

"Is something wrong in paradise?"

"No. Everything's just great…"

"Why won't you tell me?" 

"Tristan, I want to go."

"Rory, just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, okay?"

"Let's make a deal, you tell me about Dean and I'll answer your questions."

"I don't want you to tell me something just because you feel like you have to or because you made some stupid deal with me…"

"Then just tell me and in time I'll answer your questions without you even having to ask them again."

"Can we at least do this on the way back to Chilton?"

"Yeah," noticing that we were still in the Café I stood up, "I didn't even notice that we were still here."

"Okay then…" she looked relieved.

"Let me just pay."

"And I'll pay you back in the car since my bag's in there."

"Come on, Rory, it's just coffee…"

"Fine, as long as I'm paying for the coffee next time." 

I smiled, "We'll see…" I threw a bill on the table and we left the place.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So… Tell me." I said as I started the engine.

"Now is not the time, I'll tell you about it some other time." Oh no you won't…

"You're not getting out of this…"

"Just drive, okay?" She turned to the window and ignored my presence for the rest of the drive back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as I stopped the car in Chilton's parking lot she opened the door, took her backpack and left without saying a word.

"So, where have you two been?" I heard Josh' voice from behind me as I got out of the car myself.

"At a Café, drinking some coffee."

"So that's how you call it these days…" he smirked at me.

"It's Gilmore we're talking about here, don't forget that." Brant finally spoke.

He gave me a skeptical look, as if not believing a word I said.

"She has a boyfriend, you've met him." I said bitterly, "We're just friends." I spat out the last word.

"Not if it was up to you…"

"Well, it's not up to me as you can see." I said, frustrated.

"That's a new one…" he was trying to make me do something, I just wasn't sure what.

"Aren't you late for class?" 

"And leave you here all alone to get bored?"

"I'll find something to do."

"Or someone to do…" he smiled again.

"Reading or something." 

"The mighty Tristan Dugrey? I'm sure you'll find 'something' to do."

"Go get smarter, Langman…" I said warningly.

"Later, Dugrey." He left the parking lot with Brant behind him, leaving me all alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After walking around with no specific purpose I walked into the library in the hopes that maybe I'll find something interesting to read, just to pass time while the others were in class, studying. Apparently girls still found me attractive because some girl approached me as I was looking for a book and before I knew it we were locked at the lips in one of the aisles, it didn't feel wrong, in fact, it felt very right. It was the most natural thing to do; it was the thing that everyone expected the mighty Tristan Dugrey to do. It was just me, plain and simple.

I was concentrating on the girl in front of me when suddenly I heard Her voice coming from behind me, "Wow, your memory's not that good, huh?"

I turned to see her staring at me, disappointment and disgust evident in her eyes, it just killed me that she looked at me that way, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in class, studying."

"Yeah, the teacher sent the entire class to do some assignment at the library and so, here I am, at the library." 

"Is the book you're looking for might be on one of these shelves?" I asked, pointing to the shelves that surrounded us.

"No. I actually wanted to find a book to read."

"Don't you already have a book with you?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't in the mood to read it today and so, when I came to find something that might fit the mood I'm in I couldn't miss you and…" she stopped to think for a moment, "God, why do I even bother? It's not like you're ever going to change." She turned around and started walking toward the exit.

I followed her out, "Why do you even care?" I asked.

She whirled around to face me, shock in her eyes, "You are amazing, do you know that?" she spoke a little louder, now that we were out of the library. "We just had a talk about this whole thing and I kind of got the idea that you didn't like doing this, that you were sick of meaningless relationships."

"I never said that I wasn't happy with those relationships," I stated out dryly, "You just assumed I wasn't."

"People usually like talking about things that make them happy…"

"Well, I'm special."

"Okay, do these meaningless relationships make you happy?"

"I really don't get you, Rory, why do you even care?"

"You're impossible."

"And you're avoiding my question…"

"Look, all I know is that you apparently don't want to feel and life without feelings is worth crap, Tristan, I also don't think that it makes you happy…"

"You didn't answer my question, Rory. Why do you care?" I asked her again.

"I don't know, okay? All I know is that not so long ago we decided on trying a friendship. And I guess that I'm just being a friend, does that answer your question?"

"Don't forget that I'm Tristan, how else would you expect me to act? Do you think that it's so easy to change?"

"If you really wanted to change you could have, you just don't want to change and that's just too bad but I don't care anymore. I don't give a damn anymore. Just do what you want to do." She turned around and started walking away from me, in the building's direction.

Not being able to ignore my inner feeling I followed her, she couldn't just say those things and walk away, some things needed to be said. I caught up with her easily, she turned around to look at me, "What do you want?" she practically yelled it, "Go back to-" she paused for a moment, trying to find the name of the girl. when she failed to find one she continued, "whoever this girl is."

She resumed her walking and I followed her, "You want me to do what I want, right?" I asked her as we stepped into the building. She turned to look at me again, "Because I can do what I want to do, but you're not going to like it one bit…"

"I don't get you, Tristan, I thought that you wanted to change, why don't you just go back to the library and stop bothering me? I don't want to keep What's-her-name from waiting, she might get bored and you don't want that to-" not wanting to hear more I did the only thing I could think about, I closed the distance between us and smothered the hurting words with my lips. Losing control, I pushed her against the lockers behind her and deepened the kiss, she tasted so good that I just lost it; I was in pure heaven. Too shocked to move she just let me kiss her until she came back to her senses and pushed me away from her, "What are you doing?!"

"What I want to do…" I was still flushed from the way her lips felt against mine.

"I'm not some girl, Tristan. I'm not gonna participate in your stupid game."

"You told me to do what I wanted to, and I just did." I didn't know how to react to her hurtful words; she obviously wasn't affected by what just happened and it killed me, "What else could you possibly want?" I asked, not looking into her eyes.

"You know what, just one more thing… stay away from me." she pushed me even further away and walked out of the building.

I could feel the pain coursing through my veins, I couldn't understand why she was so blind, why couldn't she see that I only had meaningless relationships because the one that meant something didn't want anything to do with me. I knew that I could change if she only gave me the chance to prove it to her, there was just one catch, she was the only one who could help me change. But I blew it; I ruined every chance I had with her in that moment of weakness. I shouldn't have kissed her.

But then again, that kiss felt so right, it felt so good to be close to her and I ruined everything. She'll never let me come near her. Never.

There was nothing left for me to do there, so I just left Chilton's grounds and walked home, hoping that maybe some fresh air and the view would take my mind off her and all that's happened that day, but it didn't work.

"I'm home…" I yelled to no one in particular when I walked into the house, "Not that you even care." I murmured quietly a few moments later. I walked into the kitchen but as I saw the full coffee pot I remembered what's happened with Rory and my feeling only got worse.

I went up to my room, not hurrying as I walked up the stairs. I opened the door and found the room just as I left it, except for the pile of mail that rested on my desk. I grabbed the pile and put it on my bed as I sat down. I opened the first envelope; it was the usual mail- an invitation to some stupid party. I probably won't even be here…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Well, I do not own any of these characters. I hope you'd like this part, and as I already said reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy… Don't judge a book by its cover 

Chapter 2:

I was in the kitchen, having some breakfast after a restless night, when the phone started ringing. I got up from where I was seated and moved lazily into the next room to get the phone. I picked the receiver up from its cradle on the fifth ring, "Hello."

"Why aren't you here yet Dugrey? Didn't you get enough sleep by now?"

"Actually, come to think of it, no. But I was just about to leave, as soon as I'm finished with my breakfast."

"Well, maybe you should leave it and come right now…"

"Why? Do you miss me?"

"Funny. But since you asked, Gilmore fell and hurt herself when she and Paris had another one of their arguments."

"Is she okay?" 

"Yeah, I think so. Sharon went with her to the nurse's room."

"You introduced her to Sharon?"

"I said I'd take care of it…"

"I know, I just wasn't sure that she'd open up and let someone in. At least not one of Chilton's students."

"It took her a couple of days but she eventually opened up and let her in, they have a lot in common, and I guess that she could see it too."

"What were she and Paris arguing about this time?"

"Does it matter? You know Paris, she always finds something to argue about."

"Well, she's on the debate team, she has to practice…"

He chuckled, "True."

"Look, I'm gonna hang up now and head to Chilton."

"See you in a bit…" I smiled to myself as I hung up.

I put the phone back in its place, took my car keys from where I left them last and left the house. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five minutes later I was on Chilton's grounds.

"Hey." I found Josh and Jane sitting together on a bench, just talking.

"Long time no see…" Jane smiled as she turned to look me.

"Hey Jane, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Her smile grew even wider, "How are you?"

I was just about to answer when Josh interjected, "I don't think he really wants to stay around and chat with you at the moment, I already told him about Gilmore and I'm pretty sure he wants to go find her."

"Oh, go ahead. She's with Sharon at the nurse's room."

"I know." I started walking away but then a thought crossed my mind, "Hey Josh did you-"

"I have eyes Tristan, he didn't have to tell me anything." Jane cut me off.

"I think I'm gonna go now…"

As I turned away from them and started walking in the main building's direction I heard from behind me, "Go easy on her Tristan, I think she's had enough for today."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I think you sprained your ankle dear." I heard, what I assumed to be, the nurse's voice speaking to Rory, "How did this happen anyway?"

"I slipped." She answered quietly, "That's all."

I opened the door quietly and stepped into the room to find her seated on a chair, holding her sore ankle, "Hey, how are you?" I asked.

She looked up at me, annoyance in her eyes, "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Actually, Sharon's gonna help me so I think I'll manage."

Sharon finally spoke, "Not exactly," she gave Rory an apologizing smile "I'm sorry to ditch you like this but I really have to get to my next class. I have math and you know that it's not my strongest subject…"

"Then how exactly am I supposed to get home? My mom's working and I can't call her right now…" 

"That's where I come in." She turned to look at me, her eyes meeting mine. I tried to smile but it didn't quite work.

"I'll be fine, you can go ahead," She told Sharon, still looking into my eyes, "I'll just jump all the way to my bus stop or something."

The nurse, who was quiet the whole time, finally spoke up, causing Rory to look in her direction, "I don't think that it's such a great idea."

"Why not?" Rory protested, "I'm an independent woman."

"Rory…" Her eyes turned to me again, "Just let me help you." I said carefully.

Her eye lingered on my figure for only a second before she turned to look at the nurse again, "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"No problem, I'll be back in a little while." She gave Rory a warm smile before she left, Sharon following her at a small distance. As soon as the door was shut she turned to look at me, fire in her eyes, "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"You were angry. I wasn't sure that you really meant it." I tried to reason.

"Well, I did. Stay away from me."

"I'll just take you home and then you'll never hear from me again."

"I don't want your help, Tristan."

"But you do need it."

"Don't start with me, I'm not in the mood to argue with you today, this day is bad enough as it is." She pushed herself off the bed and accidentally stepped on her sore leg, "Oh my god, that hurts." She closed her eyes at the painful feeling.

I came closer to her, "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She opened her eyes, "Just stay away." She put her arm in between us, keeping me at a safe distance.

"Come on, Rory, let me help." I'm not really sure why on earth I did it but I took her hand in mine.

Staring at me coldly, she pulled it away; "I don't need your help!" She stepped on her sore leg again, and cramped as she felt the pain go through her.

Not wanting to annoy her but feeling the need to help I came closer and lifted her up to a sitting position on the bed, "At this rate you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Don't touch me, okay?!" she was getting aggravated by the moment.

"Your leg is swelling…" I touched it gently, "Does it hurt?"

"Tristan, I don't want you to-" she stopped as soon as our eyes met. I stared at her, not letting her avoid the eye contact this time, "I don't want you to-" she tried again, but froze as soon as she felt my touch. I caressed her cheek gently, not being able to stop myself anymore, and knowing that this would surely lead to trouble. Still not breaking the eye contact I moved even closer to her, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Rory…" I whispered close to her ear. As I heard her gasp at my words I couldn't take it anymore, she was driving me crazy and I had to do something about it. With her still frozen, I closed the remaining distance between us and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, still no movement from her, I leaned down again and gave her a lingering kiss, when I felt her hand touching the back of my neck there was no stopping me, she let me in, letting me show her what I've wanted all along, letting me show her what I needed so badly. And she kissed me back, as if she needed the same thing. It felt as if my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I leaned on the bed, letting my hands carry my weight, when I felt her hand playing with my hair I couldn't help but kiss her even harder, my hand creped up, as if of its own will, to her delicate cheek. It was the best sensation I've ever felt. But it was shattered when she pushed me away, "Why do you always have to do that?!" anger was visible in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," it was obvious that it didn't mean anything to her, "I didn't mean to-"

"Look, I don't care okay?" she cut me off, "I just want to get home, do you have a cell phone so that I could call my mom?"

"I thought that you couldn't call your mom…"

"Tristan, don't start with me. Do you have a cell phone?"

"You're not gonna do this…" there was no way that I would have let her ignore this.

"Do what?"

"We have to talk about what just happened." 

"There's nothing to talk about, you just had to show me how manly you are…"

"You kissed me back, Rory. That has to mean something."

"It means that you're a good kisser, that's all. Do you have a phone or not!" she looked at me, annoyed.

"I'm a good kisser?" her statement meant that she liked my kiss…

"You are so frustrating."

"Come on, Rory… Don't tell me that you can't feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The chemistry between us…" I explained.

"There's nothing between us, okay?" her anger grew bigger, "Do you have a phone or not?"

"I'll take you home, Rory."

"I don't want you to take me home."

"Rory…"

"Where did that nurse go?" 

"Just let me take you home."

"Why would you want to take me home?"

"Rory…" I was getting frustrated.

"Tristan…"she said, using the same tone as I did.

"You have two choices, either I take you home with your approval or I'm just gonna take you without it, either way I'm taking you home. But the choice is yours."

"I already told you that I don't need your help."

"Well, can you walk alone?"

"I'll manage."

"It'll be much easier if you just let me help you."

"I don't want your- "

"Well, I see that your boyfriend's here to help you, why don't you start walking to his car?" the nurse interrupted her words.

"He's not my-"

"Come on, you heard her. Let's go." I helped her to her feet.

"But I-"

"She's a little mad at me, "I spoke to the nurse, as if trying to explain Rory's behavior, "But she'll get over it eventually." When I saw that Rory was about to say something I turned to her and gently pushed her out of the room. "Have a nice day." I said to the nurse as I got out of the room myself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Get in the car, Rory."

"No."

"I can get you into the car myself if you don't want to do it. It's your choice."

She glared at me for a moment, not saying a word, before she opened the car's door and took a seat in the passenger's seat.

"I should have tried that earlier." I said as I walked to the driver's side of the car and got in myself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Was that so bad?" I asked her as I pulled in front of her house.

Without even looking at me she opened the door and said, "Have a nice life."

I had to say something; things couldn't end just like that, "Wait." She turned to look at me, her eyes empty, "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" I smiled at her mischievously.

"Asshole." She climbed out of the car and started hobbling to her house.

"Do you need any help?" I raised my voice so that she could hear me.

"No." she yelled back, not turning to look at me, "Stay away!"

"You're probably gonna fall and then you'll blame me for it."

"No I won't, just go home." 

When I saw that she had no intention of turning back I had to do something. I climbed out of the car myself, "I don't want to end things like this." 

She seemed to slow down, "Like what?"

"Like you hating me…"

"I don't hate you. Now you can go home." She started moving faster.

"Rory…" I started walking slowly to where she was.

"What?!" she turned around to look at me, anger in her eyes.

I searched my brain for something that would keep her from walking up the stairs and into her house and by doing so getting out of my life for good, "You still haven't told me about Dean." I shot quickly.

Her eyes seemed to sadden, "Because there's nothing to tell."

I came to stand in front of her, "Come on…" I pleaded.

"Now's not the time."

"Why, because you're annoyed at me?"

"No. Because I need coffee." she stared at the ground. 

"And if I get you coffee?" 

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. With or without coffee."

"I thought that you believed in doing things that make you happy."

"Well, sometimes it doesn't work that way…" 

"You're afraid that he'll get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt him, I really care about him."

"But you don't love him."

"No, that's not it. I love him."

"But you're not in love with him." I said.

"I'm not sure anymore, it's different. I still have to figure it out."

"I'm sorry."

Her expression changed all of a sudden, "Could you explain to me how one moment you're completely evil and mean to me and the next you're all nice and sweet?"

I chuckled, "That's just who I am."

She smiled in response.

"I'm sorry for all those…" I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "Are we still friends?"

"I don't know, Tristan. You really hurt me today."

"Just give me one more chance…"

Being the amazing girl she is she gave me a smile, "It's the last one though…"

"Thank you." I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, sure." She looked at me for a second, "Come on, I owe you a cup of coffee and since I'm gonna get one for myself anyway, I might as well take you with me."

"Take me to where?"

"To Luke's."

"The famous Luke's…"

"He makes great coffee…" She reasoned.

"Lead the way…"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you might be kind enough to drive us there." She gave me a smile.

"Right, your ankle. That would make sense."

"Oh, and just as a by the way sort of thing you shouldn't be too worried if by the time we get to Luke's everyone already knows you're here." She gave me another charming smile, "News travels fast around here."

"I'm news?"

"Could we do this later? I sort of want coffee right now."

"You know where the car is."

"Right." She started hobbling in the car's direction.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Rory, what are you doing here?" the man asked in concern, "And who are you?" his eyes turned cold as he looked at me.

Ignoring his words she smiled at him and said, "I'll have two coffees please."

With one last look at me he turned to look at her again, smiling, "Coming right up."

We stood there for a moment until she burst into laughter, "What?" I asked.

"You look so terrified. Don't worry, it's just Luke."

"Can we have that coffee to go though? I don't think he's very fond of me."

"Hey, Luke." He turned around to look at her, waiting for her to continue, "Can you make that coffee to go?"

"Sure, I'll bring it to you in a second." He smiled at her again.

We were now outside; she was sitting on some bench, staring at her cup of coffee while I was looking around, "Will you finally tell me about Dean?" I asked her while I came to where she sat and took a seat beside her.

She looked up for a moment, confusion in her eyes, "I can't tell you…"

"Why not?" she avoided my look and turned her look back to the cup in her hand.

She sighed and said quietly, "Because I don't know myself..."

"What do you mean?"

She only looked at me for a second before she said even more quietly, "I don't know what changed, I just know that the magic is gone and now it became this…" she quieted down for a moment, thinking of how to explain this to me. After she took another sip of her coffee she just looked at me and said, "It's different, and I don't think it's a good different."

"Okay, but I thought that you love him. I mean, if you love him I'm sure that you can work it out." I couldn't believe my words, I sounded like a girl.

"What is love, anyway?" her eyes were filled with pain.

"Rory…" what was she saying?

"I'm just not so sure anymore that I really know what love is."

I got up, what I was about to say was gonna earn me a look I really didn't want to get, "Then maybe you shouldn't be with him…" I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess what I mean is that if you would have loved him you would have been sure that you know what love is."

"Look who's talking."

"Think about it for a second…" I said, trying to ignore the pain that her words caused.

"Why should I listen to you?" 

"Rory, I never said that I know what love is. All I'm saying is that when you love someone, and by saying love someone I mean being in love with that person, you're supposed to know what love is."

She got up to throw her cup, "How would you know?"

"God, Rory, I never said that I do know. I already told you, you don't have to listen to me but that's what I think."

"So, what, you're just gonna come here and tell me that I don't love my boyfriend?"

"I'm not the one saying that I'm not sure what love is…"

"You're so annoying sometimes…"

"Why are you changing the subject, Rory?"

"What do you want me to say?" she raised her voice, sounding frustrated.

"What you want to."

"Fine, maybe I'm not in love with him." Realizing what she had just said she froze in her spot, staring painfully at the ground.

"I didn't mean to- " I started to say.

"Yeah, whatever." She brushed past me to walk away, her shoulder touching mine. 

I grabbed her hand in mine and pulled her closer to me, "I'm sorry, okay?" she tried to push herself away but I didn't let go, "I didn't mean to, Rory." At the sound of my words she stopped fighting and let me hold her, her head dropping slowly to my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me and held her that way for a while; "Maybe you should talk to him about your feelings…" I said quietly, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to." She said quietly and moved both her hands to the back of my neck, making me turn my eyes to look at her. Noticing that her hair fell to her face and covered her eyes, I tucked the loose strand behind her ear. She looked up for a second, making eye contact, before she murmured a quiet 'thank you'. Not noticing that she was torturing me she bit her lip. Knowing that it was the wrong thing to but not being able take it anymore I let myself go, I bent my head to the side and brushed my lips against hers. As I opened my eyes I saw that her eyes were still closed, apparently misunderstanding her action's meaning, I kissed her softly again feeling more alive than ever. She pulled away from me, her eyes filled with anger, "Do you have to ruin everything? What's wrong with you?" She practically yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I-"

"It's the third time, do you really think I'm gonna believe you? I'm not stupid, you know. I know what you're trying to do and I thought that I've made it clear by now that I don't like you. I'm not gonna change my mind so you can go and find another girl to add to your conquests list." With that she started hobbling in the diner's direction.

"You're not a conquest, Rory." Did she really think that little of me?

She turned to look at me, "I don't know why I even tried to be your friend. I should have remembered that you're the mighty Tristan Dugrey, You don't have any female friends." She turned around again and hobbled back to the diner, disappearing behind the door, to a place where she would be 'safe'.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So why didn't you follow her?" Josh asked.

"You know how Rory is, it would have made things worse."

"But you wanted to, Right?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you kiss her in the first place? I thought that you don't even care about her."

"I'm not going into this with you now."

"Just call her and apologize…"

"I can't. She won't speak to me."

"Why not?" I heard Jane's voice coming from behind.

"Because it's not the first time that it's happened…"

"And she's mad that, as a friend, you tried something." 

"She's so blind." I said quietly.

"Why, because she can't see it? Look at how you've been acting around her, moving from one girl to another without even blinking. She got just the impression you wanted her to, she thinks it's who you are. She doesn't get it that you're only doing this to make her jealous…" she smiled lightly.

"I'm not trying to make her jealous."

"You're always making out with your 'girlfriends' by her locker…" Josh stated.

Jane laughed at his words. 

"What?" I asked her.

"Just write her a letter that explains your actions, I'll make sure that she'll read it." She gave me another smile, "But don't make up excuses, tell her the truth."

"I don't know. We'll see." I looked at my watch, "I should go home. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Okay, "Jane said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… I think I'm not gonna come to Chilton this week anymore." I turned around and started walking in the door's direction.

"Write the letter." I heard Jane's voice.

Without turning around all I said was, "I will." Two minutes later I was in my car, driving the short distance to my house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It wasn't unusual to find my house empty, that's just how things usually were but at that moment I needed to feel that I came from a normal house and a normal family. As I walked into the house I found a note from my parents, informing me that they had to leave for France to do some business, it wasn't unusual as I already mentioned but this time it was for a week, I would probably won't even see them while I was there. It said that they would talk to me soon, HOW FUN. I threw my keys on the table at the entrance and went up to my room.

_Dear Rory,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. But I figured that writing you this letter would be the easiest way for me to tell you how sorry I am for all the pain that I've caused you. I can promise you that I'll never bother you again. _

_I don't think any excuses would help here and that's why I've decided that you deserve to hear the truth. I really can't say why I was such a jerk to you since day one, but after I have been thinking about it I guess that it was probably the way you looked. You looked so scared and intimidated like a little girl and so, I acted like a little boy. You'll probably get this letter after I'm back at North Carolina but I just didn't want to end things as they are at the moment. I would have tried to approach you and talk to you about it but I seem to ruin things even more every time I come near you, hence, the letter. I guess all I'm saying is that I'm sorry and that I hope that you could find forgiveness in your heart._

_ Tristan Dugrey._

Before I had the chance to read it again and regret some of the things or change something I folded the paper and put it into an envelope. After I had sealed the envelope and wrote her name on it I put it on my nightstand, I would give it to Jane sometime.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey, how are you?" Josh asked me as he opened the door.

"I've been better."

He smiled, "Come in, Jane and Sharon are already here."

"In case you were planning on saying something I just want you to know that I don't want to dwell on the whole Rory thing…" 

"I already warned them."

"Good." I smiled.

"Well, are you ever gonna come in?"

"Oh, right." I stepped into the house.

"I'm gonna get something from the kitchen, the pizza is on the way and as you probably guessed Jane and Sharon are in the living room." With that said he turned around and walked into the kitchen, leaving me to close the door.

As I walked into the living room both girls looked up at me. "Hey, Tristan." Jane said and gave me a smile.

"How are you?" Sharon asked.

"Look, it's great to know that you care but I've already told you that there's no way that something would happen between us. And that's just how things are." I said to the two girls in front of me. For the last ten minutes we've been talking about the Rory situation and I was really getting frustrated. I was hoping that these words might get them off of my back and leave me alone.

"But she thinks you're okay now." Sharon protested.

"Yeah, that's what you think. When was the last time you spoke to her about me?"

"I don't know, a couple of days ago, I think…"

"She hates me!" I said aloud, frustrated.

"Did you write her the letter?" Jane asked.

"Yeah…"

"So give it to me."

"I don't have it right here with me."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna give to you the day I'm leaving."

"Why can't you just tell her?" Sharon asked.

"I thought that this was supposed to be a night of fun," I turned to Sharon, "I don't want to talk about her anymore. Let's just all face it- Rory and I will never get along no matter what, and as much as I hate it I don't think that there's something I can do that might change her mind."

"You should really-" Sharon started.

"I already told you that I don't want to talk about her." I cut her off.

"I've got coffee." Josh announced as he walked into the room.

"Do you also have alcohol or a gun?" I asked and looked at him, it was obvious that the three of them had planned this.

"Tristan…" Jane looked at me a bit worried.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I guess the pizza's here." Josh said, "Hey, Tristan, I need you to help me with something for a moment." He turned to leave, "Come on."

"What about the door?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, "Jane will get it." He then turned to look at Jane with a questioning look, "Right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, I'll take care of the pizza." She smiled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What's so urgent that you couldn't even answer the door?" I asked him.

"I can't remember where I put the movie."

"And…"

"Jane's gonna kill me, and you know it."

"Fine. Where should I look?"

"Well, go to my room and look there while I'll be in the kitchen."

"Looking for the tape?"

"I'll be right back to help you." He pushed me into his room and shut the door behind him. I looked around the empty room for a second before I moved to his desk to see if the tape was there.

On the desk rested 'The golden moments of Chilton'. I took the book from where it was and sat on Josh' bed with the book in hand. I stared at the cover for a few moments before I opened the book and turned the pages until I reached the page I was looking for. I was still looking at the picture when I heard the door open up. "Come look at this picture." I said without looking up, assuming that it was Josh. "It's Rory and I…"

"What so special about that?" I heard her voice.

My head snapped up at the familiar voice, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Josh told me that this was the bathroom."

"No. I mean, here, in Josh' house…"

"Sharon called this afternoon and asked me to come. And since I didn't have anything better to do I came." She said simply.

"Right." I looked at her for a second, "Now I get it…"

"Get what?" we heard the lock turning, trapping us inside.

"I gave her a soft smile, "This."

"Oh no…" she looked at me for a moment, "Come on, don't do this to me. Open the door you guys." She said loud enough for them to hear.

"Not until you work things out between the two of you." we heard Jane's voice.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" she turned to look at me.

"Oh no, you're not blaming me for this." I said.

"I knew I shouldn't have come."

"Let's just go to sleep. Take Josh' bed, " I said quietly as I got up from his bed, "And I'll take the chair." I moved to the chair's direction.

"I'm not tired."

"Then find something else to do. Read or something…"

She moved to Josh' bed and sat down, "Sounds like a good idea." She opened her purse and took out a book. With one final look at me she began to read.

I stared at her for a couple of minutes before asking, "How's your ankle?"

"Fine." She said without looking up from her book, "Hurts from time to time, but other than that I guess it's just fine."

"Good."

She lifted her head up, "That it hurts from time to time?"

"No. That it's fine."

"Well, then I guess it is good."

"Right."

Without saying another word she started reading again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We sat there in quiet for a long time, she was reading while I was staring at her, I couldn't stand the silence between us anymore and so, I started laughing, "What?" she looked up from her book only to see me laughing.

"Nothing." I said, while still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" she asked, getting a little agitated.

"Because I just thought about how pathetic this is…"

"It wasn't my idea."

"I wasn't blaming you. I don't do that…"

"And I do, right?" She put her book down.

"That's not what I meant?"

"Then what did you mean?"

"You're taking this the wrong way."

"Then show me the right one…"

"If you stop attacking me I might just do that."

"I'm not attacking you."

"Then why do I constantly feel the need to defend myself?"

"Well, maybe it's because you're an idiot."

"See? Attacking me…"

"Just tell me why you were laughing."

"Because I was just thinking that the two of us, you and me, can't have a nice conversation. We either fight or sit around in complete silence."

"That's not true."

"Do you remember any of our conversations that ended in a good way? And by saying that I mean without us fighting or arguing."

She paused for a moment to think about what I had just said, "Well, that's because you're always an asshole…"

"And you're just proving my point."

"You're the one who always gets on my nerves."

"And you're the one who's always lashing out on me."

"Well, what would you have done if someone kept kissing you?"

"For starters? I wouldn't have kissed them back."

"What can I say? I guess you're a good kisser."

"It takes two to kiss, Rory."

"But if you kept your hands to yourself this would never have happened."

"Well, I'm a guy, and you know what they say about guys…"

"What do they say about guys?"

"That they have no self control."

"So, what, you're just dropping the responsibility on me?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm just saying that there's no one guilty person when it comes to that subject."

"Yes there is, and it's you."

"God, Rory…"

"What? Tristan…"

"Fine. If it makes you feel any better it was all my fault."

"I don't need any favors from you."

"Can't you see that I'm trying to end this before we both say something we might regret saying later?"

"I'm just saying the truth."

"And what is the truth, Rory?" I couldn't take it anymore "That you hate me, that you wish we never would have met?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just saying what I feel, Tristan."

"And you feel that you hate me, right?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Rory?"

"Stop being this way. I never said that I hated you."

"Yes you have. Last year."

"But you know that I didn't mean it…"

"Then tell me, what do you feel, Rory?"

"I don't know."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"But you can't stand me, right?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to make me say things that you know I'll regret saying later."

"Look, maybe we should both shut up."

"So, what, avoiding this is your answer?"

"No."

"I don't hate you, Tristan."

"Well, I don't hate you either."

"And I guess that you're right about us being weird that way…"

"What way?" I lost her there.

"You're right that we're weird in the whole communicating area."

"Couldn't we just forget about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't just ignore it."

"Then, what, we're just gonna leave it this way?"

"I guess so…"

"Because it's easier for you that way?"

"Tristan, I-"

"No. I get it, Rory, it's your way of dealing with things." I cut her off.

"You're such an asshole."

"Go ahead, say that to yourself."

"Yeah… I think I'd better get back to reading before I'd really say something that I'd regret saying later." She picked up her book again and went back to reading, ignoring my presence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up when I felt a hand brushing against my arm. In front of me was Rory, pulling a blanket over my body, her eyes were turned away from mine, "Wow, Mary, how nice of you to be so caring and loving…" why on earth did I say that?!

"I wish I could kill you sometimes."

"Well, no one's stopping you. Have you thought of a preferable way yet?"

She had given me an annoyed look before she hobbled to the door's direction and started banging on it, "If you don't open this door in the next ten minutes you'll find your friend dead tomorrow morning." She yelled.

"Don't even try, it won't work." I said.

"I'm serious, you know what I'm capable of when I'm annoyed."

"Rory," I said quietly, "Just go back to bed."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" she stood there for a while, leaning on the door while she waited to hear the lock turn, but to no avail. As if giving up she sat down on the floor, using the door as support for her back, "I hate your friends."

"They're your friends too." I answered her.

"They were yours first."

"They were yours last…"

"You're so immature." She sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "Why me?" She whispered, exasperation in her voice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next time I opened my eyes there was already light outside. My look turned to the bed, expecting to see her there but it was empty. A little worried I looked around, only to find her sleeping figure on the floor, right by the door. I couldn't help but smile to myself, she looked so peaceful, her beautiful face covered by her hair. I stood up and stretched my body, relieving my muscles from the pain of sleeping in a sitting position all night. Then, I moved slowly and quietly to where she was. I picked her up gently, being careful not to wake her up, and laid her on the bed. As I pulled the covers over her body she sighed and turned around to the side, causing her hair to fall to her face again. Not being able to resist the urge I tucked it gently behind her ear, she sighed again, a little smile escaping her lips. I moved back to my chair and took a seat, drifting back to sleep. Her face was the last thing I saw before I fell back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes the next time the room was empty. As I stood up I noticed that the door was wide open, I walked out of Josh' room in the living room's direction. As I was about to walk in I spotted Rory sitting on one of the couches, reading again, I stared at her for a moment, "Where are they?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." she answered, not bothering to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea what they had in mind."

"Fine." She said, her eyes never leaving the book.

"And I'm also sorry for-"

"I don't care anymore." She cut me off, "I gave you a chance and you blew it."

"Right. I know that." She just kept reading, ignoring my presence, "How did you sleep?" I tried again.

She finally put her book down, "Why do you even ask? It's not like you care." Her eyes were flaming with anger.

"Sorry for asking." I said, a little taken aback.

"Whatever." She opened her book and started reading again.

"Whatever…" I turned the other way and left the room, frustrated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Okay, so I just wanted to say I again that I don't own the characters… there's also a song here by Michelle Branch and I don't own that either. I wrote the words for those who don't know it 'cause it will show up again in the future. Enjoy… 

Don't judge a book by its cover

Chapter 3:

I was in my room, staring at the letter in my hands, trying to force myself to finally put it down when the phone started to ring, "Hello." I answered.

"Hey." I heard Josh' voice

"What do you want?"

"Don't give me that shit, Tristan, you know we just wanted to help."

"How very loving of you…"

"Well, did it work?"

"Did what work?" 

"Are you two okay now?"

"No."

"I was sure that it would help."

"Yeah, well, she gave me a chance and I blew it. She doesn't want anything to do with me and there's nothing you can do about it. End of story."

"So, what, you didn't even give it a shot? You didn't even try to talk to her?"

"I didn't say that."

"And what happened?"

"We got into a fight again."

"What did you do this time?"

"Why do you assume that it was my fault?"

"Whose fault was it, then?"

"She just hates me and there's nothing I can do or say that will change that."

"So it was your fault."

"Yes, it was."

"Give her the letter you wrote."

"Is Jane by your side, listening to every word?"

"It doesn't matter. Just give her the letter."

"I'm busy. Can we talk later?"

"Busy doing what?"

"Feeling sorry for myself, apparently that takes a lot of energy."

"Come on, Dugrey, just pick up the phone and call her."

"I lost her number."

"I have it right here, I can give it to you…" he kept insisting.

"Go make out with Jane." Not wanting to hear more of what he had to say I just hung up. After putting the phone back in its place I lay back on my bed, the envelope still in my hand. I stared at the ceiling, why couldn't she see that she was the only one I really wanted? Why was it so hard for her to understand that I needed her forgiveness?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The moment finally came. I was sure at the beginning that I would never want to go back to North Carolina but I, apparently, was wrong. I came to Josh' house the day before to drop the letter and to say my last goodbyes until the next time. I stayed there for a while and just talked to him about random things, avoiding the subject that occupied both our minds. After that I just left home…

There I was, finally, standing at the terminal in the airport. I was staring impatiently out the large window in front of me, waiting with the bag in my hand so that as soon as it was a possibility to bored the plane I would be ready. I couldn't wait to leave Hartford. All I wanted was to leave all the pain I was feeling behind me, leave it in Hartford as I left back to military school. I couldn't wait to get away from everything and everyone. Especially away from her. Away so that maybe, for at least a while, I could forget…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come on, Dugrey, it can't be that bad…" Matt said.

"At least you got to leave this place for a while." John added.

"I wish I would never have left this place."

"What happened there that you actually want to be here?" Don took a seat on the bed next to mine, on which I was sitting.

"Nothing happened, okay?"

"You just love this place, right?" Matt asked.

"Don't do this, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Then why don't you tell us the truth?" John asked quietly.

"Nothing happened."

"And that's way you're in this shitty mood, right?" Matt asked, waiting for an answer.

"Get off my back." They could be so frustrating sometimes.

"I'm sure we'll all be glad to, once you tell us everything." John said.

"Fine." I said, completely exasperated.

After a few moments of silence Don looked at me, expectant look in his eyes, "Now would be a good time…"

"You know Rory, right?"

"No." John said, smiling "We know of her, though." He continued as he caught the glare I was sending his way.

"And we also know that you wanted to become her friend." Don elaborated.

"And believe it or not, she actually gave me a chance." I paused for a moment, thinking about the last few days.

"Then why are you so down?" Matt asked.

"Guess…"

"What did you do?" John asked, making me feel even more aggravated.

"Why do people always assume that I'm the one to blame?"

"What did you do?" John asked again, ignoring my question.

"To make things short, I ruined everything."

"We sort of got that." Don said, "But you still haven't told us what it was that you did that ruined the whole thing."

"It's a long story." I said, trying to make them drop the subject.

"Well, I think we have a couple of hours…" John said.

"A really long story."

"Then let me just take a seat before you start telling it…" John said, sending an annoying look my way.

"Well…" I said, staring at the floor, "As I already said, we started pretty good. She gave me another chance and we actually had a nice conversation. We got into talking about relationships somehow, I can't really remember how, and she asked me why I was never in a serious relationship. I tried to avoid answering her question but then she asked another one, she wanted to know, as a friend, if never being in a serious relationship made me happy. I don't know what made her think that but she came to the conclusion that it didn't. Later that day she walked into the library and found me making out with some random girl, it made her mad at me for some reason and after yelling at me she left the library. I followed her and we started arguing, then she tried to get rid of me by telling me to do what I wanted to, I was sick of fighting it and I just kissed her. She pushed me away and told me to stay away from her." I looked up from the floor to see the three of them staring at me, "And that's only the beginning of this wonderful week. Do you want me to go on?"

"You kissed her?" Matt asked in amazement.

"She told me to do what I wanted to, and I just couldn't fight the urge to do so anymore so I did what I wanted to. I kissed her. I did exactly what she told me to do."

"How does the story go on?" Don asked.

My eyes returned to the floor, "She and Paris argued over something, I never got to ask her what it was about, and she fell somehow and sprained her ankle. Josh called me and I came to help, I guess I was hoping that she didn't mean what she said the day before. We were arguing about me helping her and, when I think about it now I don't even know why I did it in the first place, I kissed her again. She pushed me back again and informed me that she didn't want my help. The nurse told her that she didn't think it was a good idea for her to just take the bus home and…" I stopped for a moment, hating to repeat it again, bringing the pain with it.

"And…" Don pushed me to go on.

"And she reluctantly had to let me take her home since everyone else had to be in class." I took I deep breath, trying to calm my nerves down, "On the way to her house I was trying to make small talk so I asked her about her boyfriend. She was trying to avoid answering my question but I kept on pushing and left her no choice but to answer my question. She took me to this little diner and ordered coffee for the two of us. I already told you about the coffee thing, right?" 

I saw John nodding his head, signaling yes, "You told us everything about Rory and coffee, too many times if I might add." He sent a smile my way.

I smiled lightly, "Right." I said, returning to the story, "Anyway, we sat outside and she was trying to figure out how to explain things to me. We had another argument, not the kind that made her want to kill me I guess. I think that it was the first time that she had ever admitted to herself that she wasn't in love with her boyfriend. I guess it was hard for her, it hurt her to say that…" I looked up, trying to make them understand what I meant, "Even though I was walking on shaky ground at the moment I pulled her into a hug, asking her to forgive me for forcing her to say those words. She let me hold her that way for a while, I guess I'm weak but I couldn't take it anymore and I kissed her again. It was hard not to…" I looked down at the floor again, "And now, not that I can blame her, she won't even let me near."

"I would have locked you two in the same room together." John said thoughtfully.

"Don't bother. Josh, Jane and Sharon already tried that one."

"And what happened?"

"Well, as you probably guessed, it only got worse. Now she won't even look at me."

"Sorry." Matt said.

"What for? It was my fault, not yours. Plus, I wrote her a letter. Jane said she'll give it to her and make her read it."

"What does it say?" John asked. 

"Not much. Just that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to her."

"I still can't believe you kissed her." Don said.

"Go ahead, rub it in my face…"

"And three times, no less."

"I can't help it, okay?" I said, annoyed.

"Because you have feelings for her." Don went on.

"I just-" I started.

"Don't even try to deny it." Don cut me off.

I sighed in response.

"Now, how about if we all sit down tomorrow and try to find a solution to your problem?" John asked.

"Then let's have at the same time a slumber party." Don said sarcastically.

"And talk about boys all night long." Matt continued.

"And then I'll show you all the new shirt I bought at the mall." I joined in.

"And we could all make fun of me…" John smiled.

"It was a nice thought though," I said with a smile, "If we were girls that is…" I started laughing, the three of them joining me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The week that past along only proved what everyone kept repeating, it didn't matter that I was so far away, all I wanted was for her to forgive me. All I wanted was for her to be close. All I wanted was to go back to Hartford and fix everything. The thought that she was mad at me kept bothering me, not letting me rest. All I wanted was for her to be near, for her to want me near. This wasn't supposed to be happening to me, I was the player type. I was the guy that was looking for another girl while his was still with another. I was not the type that wanted only one girl. I was the type of guy who only had fun and then moved on. Everything was different now, she consumed my every thought and I hated that feeling. Now all I could think about was how on earth could I get her to see that I didn't mean to hurt her, how could I make her see that she was more than just a conquest. I hated that feeling more than anything; I had to find something else to do. It was unbearable not knowing, and so, I got up and left the room I was in, heading in the pay phones direction.

"Hello." I heard a man's voice on the other side of the line.

"Hi, may I please speak to Jane?" I asked, hoping she'd be home.

"One moment please." I heard I thump as that person put the receiver down on, what I assumed to be, a table. 

A couple of minutes later I heard Jane's voice, "Hello."

"It's me." I said quietly, loud enough for her to hear.

"How are you doing?" She inquired.

"Fine. How's Rory?"

"No 'Hi Jane, how are you'?"

"Hi Jane, how are you?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer I asked again, "How's Rory?"

"Her ankle's much better but she's a bit of a loner again lately."

"So she didn't get the letter…"

"You must have done something really bad to make her mad at you this way. She's even mad at me for trying to give it to her."

"I'm sorry." The thought that she didn't even want to hear something related to me just killed me.

"Don't worry though, I'll give it to her soon and I'll make sure that she reads it."

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey, do you enjoy this whole misery thing?"

"Are you kidding? I just love it." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sending you a CD. Listen to song number seven."

"What CD?"

"You have to bring it back with you the next you come here though, because it's one of my favorites." 

"Don't worry. Who's CD is that anyway?"

"I really have to go. Don't forget, song number seven and you bring it back to Hartford with you or I'll kill you. Bye." She hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three days later when I opened the package I found Michelle Branch's CD staring at me teasingly. I put the CD into my Discman and put number seven on.

"I was lost

And you were found 

You seemed to stand on solid ground

I was weak

And you were strong

And me and my guitar, we strummed along

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me

I was blind

But oh, how you could see

You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me

I would cry

And you would smile

You'd stay with me a little while

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me

And in my heart I see, oh

What you're doing to me

And in my heart I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be

Sweet misery

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me

And in my heart I see, oh

What you're doing to me

And in my heart I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be

Sweet misery

I was weak

And you were strong

And me and my guitar, we strummed along."

I just lay there on my bed and listened to the music, that same song on Repeat, playing itself over and over again. All I could think about was the reason that Jane sent it to me and what she had said a few moments before she said she'd send this CD to me. I still couldn't understand a few parts; I couldn't understand what Michelle Branch meant when she had written down some of the words.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"The last time we spoke you sounded thrilled to come back home." My father insisted.

"Well, things change. I'm not coming home for a stupid party."

"Watch your mouth, young man." He warned.

"I don't want to come home, okay?"

"This party is given by your grandfather, the least you could do is come and support him. How do you think people would react when they see that one of the Dugreys didn't even bother to show up?"

"Tell them I'm in school."

"You are coming to this party, young man, I don't care if you want to come or not. And this time I'm not asking you, I'm telling you that you're coming. End of discussion."

"Fine, I'll make an appearance. But just so you know, I'm gonna spend the evening in the library."

"It's settled then, I'll see you Friday."

"Friday it is." I hung up. 

Who would have thought that I'd go back to Hartford this soon? After everything that's happened I really didn't want to go back. But it's not like I had a choice or something… Besides, this was a Hartford party; Rory won't even be there. And it's not like I have to stay for that long anyway. The plan was to go to the party, have fun or whatever and go back. As simple as that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Who was that?" John asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"My father."

"What did he want?" Don asked.

"The Dugreys are having a party, I'm expected to be there."

"You're going home again?"

"This Friday. It's nice of them to finally let me know, they probably know about this party for about a month." I said, still mad at my father.

"Wow, you have 'influence' around here. I mean, first of all they don't force you to shave your head like the rest of us and then you get out whenever you want to." Matt said, smiling.

"Yeah, Goldilocks, how do you do that?" Don asked, smirking my way.

"My father is a Dugrey, we have connections. Have you forgotten that?"

"So, a party, huh?" John asked, with a smile of his own.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Go with Sasha, she'll find you something to wear for tonight's party." 

"I'm seventeen, mother, I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes."

"But Sasha is a professional, let her do what she does best."

"Fine, I'm not gonna argue with you over this. But for her sake she'd better find me something that I won't be embarrassed to wear."

"Stop complaining and go with Sasha."

"Sometimes I wish I was born in another family. A poor one!"

"I don't have time for this now. Let's argue over this tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll have your secretary write it in your schedule."

"Tristan…" She was getting aggravated.

"Fine, I'm going."

"Have a nice day."

"Don't count on it…" I left the room, frustrated.

It was just like my parents to Force me to come. And then, to expect me to have a nice time while I was at the mall, shopping for clothes I was sure to throw away after the party, with the hired help. And as I knew Sasha, based on past events, all she did was to come up with the most ridiculous outfits and I ended up, every single time, picking up my own clothes and, of course, both my parents just loved it. But who am I to argue with my mother over such things? She always wins, no matter what. But still, every once in a while, I have to protest even a little. Just so that both my parents know that I'm not just there to do what they want me to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't want to sound cruel saying this, but how could my mother trust someone who couldn't seem to find the mall even though they were there many times? Sasha was the one driving, after she insisted that she knew the way. For some miraculous way it took us nearly half an hour to get there, to a place that was five minutes the most. When we finally reached the mall she didn't stop apologizing for a moment, she drove me crazy. We walked inside and she started pulling me in the direction of one of her favorite stores and, of course, one of those I hated the most. I pulled away from her, making her turn to look at me, "Look, I'm gonna go find something to wear while you'll be in the food section, eating your lunch. Then, when we get home we'll just tell my mother that you were the one who picked out my outfit, okay?" I asked, sending a smile her way.

"My job is to find you an outfit for tonight…"

"And what a great job that is." I said, "But, for some reason, I think I'm gonna pick out my own clothes."

"Your mother told me to-" she started.

"I don't care what my mother told you. I'm gonna be the one who picks out my clothes. Now, you have two choices, you can take credit for the choice or you can just tell my mother that I wouldn't let you help me. Either way, you're not the one who's even looking for what I would wear tonight."

"I'll be in the food section."

"Good. It won't take me too long."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I really wasn't in the mood to party that evening and so, about an hour after the party had begun I started wandering around the house, looking for something that might help me stay awake until the night was over. As I walked around I spotted the library, I stopped in my tracks as soon as I walked inside and saw a familiar figure sitting on the floor, book in hand, "What are you doing here?"

She turned to look at me, "I didn't want to be here. My grandma made me come." She looked at me for a moment, "But it's your grandparents' house, so why don't you stay here and I'll find another room?"

"No, you stay here. You were here first, anyway."

"Why aren't you downstairs, 'mingling'?" She was obviously using her grandmother's words.

"I didn't want to be here either. My father forced me to come home from North Carolina so that people won't think that something's wrong. After all, the Dugreys must be perfect." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm used to it by now. I only exist when it comes to the family's honor."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"Let's just say that I wasn't born because my parents loved each other."

"I'm sorry." She said, again.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna stay away now."

"You don't have to go."

"I don't need your pity, Rory." Not her pity and no one else's.

"It's not like that." She said, trying to explain, "I just don't like it when people play with others." I could barely hear her voice.

"I said I was sorry." 

"But you didn't mean it."

"Well, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me but it won't happen again." I meant each and every word; I would never touch her again.

"I got your letter…"

"And…" 

"And I read it."

I chuckled, "I assumed that much but what do you think?"

"I don't know."

"People make mistakes, Rory, I'm just asking you to give me another chance. The last one."

"Tristan, it's not that easy. You were being a real asshole."

"And I want to fix it, I want to start over. I mean, look, I stopped calling you Mary."

"True. But you've found new ways to torture me."

"But look at us now, we're having a nice conversation…" I went on.

"And you've showed me that I can trust you sometimes. I mean, you know about the Dean thing and you haven't used it against me." She said softly. 

"You should really talk to him."

"I already told you that I don't want to hurt him."

"So, what, you're going to stay with him because you don't want to hurt him?"

"Tristan, you don't get the whole picture…" She reasoned.

"Let me see, you care about him and that's why you don't want to hurt him. I mean, you love him, just not the way he loves you anymore. Am I getting close?"

"Fine, then you do get it. But how am I gonna end it without hurting him?"

"That's impossible, Rory."

"See? That's why I don't want to end it."

"And what happens if you fall for another guy?"

"Who could I possibly fall for?"

"I don't know, but it could happen."

"Well, it won't."

"And what are you gonna do if it does happen?"

"Then I'll talk to Dean."

"And you'll hurt him even more when he'd think that you left him for another guy." I can be such a girl sometimes…

"Maybe he'll see that the magic's gone and he'll end it himself…"

"And maybe he won't."

After a moment of silence she finally spoke, changing the subject without me even noticing, "Wait a minute, didn't you bring a date with you? Why are you wasting your time by standing here and talking to me?"

"I didn't bring anyone with me today, Rory. I came alone."

"Why?" She inquired.

"Because I don't want to start another meaningless relationship."

"And may I ask why is that?"

"Because it doesn't make me happy…" I could see a smile of victory spread across her face, "Don't start with me." I warned.

"Why not?" she smiled even brighter, "You actually listened to what I had to say."

"Yes well, you're a smart girl."

"Just answer me one more thing…"

"What?"

"Why are you so afraid of commitment?"

"I'm not afraid of commitment." 

"Then why aren't you looking for someone to be with?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I already found someone to be with."

"And…" she was waiting for me to elaborate.

"And she's not interested."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I just do."

"Who is she?"

"You said that you were going to ask me one question, and I believe that this is your fifth question by now."

"Then just answer this one."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're a woman and women has their mystery. I'm, on the other hand, a guy and I have to make sure that I keep some things to myself if I want to keep any ounce of mystery…" I tried to avoid answering her question.

"That's lame." She said after a moment of thought.

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"And that's why you came up with the whole mystery, lame explanation?" 

"Cut me some slack."

"And you used to attend Chilton…"

"Rory…" I warned.

"I thought that Chilton was supposed to be a good school..."

"Rory." 

"I guess image is everything…"

"You can go on like that for hours, can't you?"

"It's part of the Gilmores' charm." She gave me a smile.

"Teach me some more…" I said, trying to make her forget the mystery thing for even just a moment.

"I'm gonna go back to the mystery thing some day, you can't avoid it. At least not when you say a stupid thing like that…" she started laughing.

"Okay, let's just drop it today, then…" 

"Do you think they have good coffee in this house?"

"My grandparents don't drink coffee."

She looked at me, amazement evident in her eyes, "You're lying."

"I wish…"

"Then where am I going to get coffee?"

"Is that another part of the Gilmores' charm?"

"The biggest of all." She smiled brightly.

"Do you want to tell me about over a cup of coffee?"

"I'll tell you anything over a cup of coffee."

"Anything?" I asked teasingly.

"I thought that you got rid of that Tristan for the rest of the night."

"Well…"

"Are you gonna get me coffee anytime soon?"

"Of course, how could I forget your need of coffee?"

"I don't know but you can make it up to me by buying me extra coffee."

"You do know that it's pretty late and that coffee has caffeine in it, right?"

"I'm a Gilmore girl. Coffee doesn't work on me that way."

"And may I ask what does work on you that way?"

"It's a mystery." She started laughing.

"What?"

"You go and make up some stupid reason just so that you won't have to answer a question. You could have just said that you didn't want to tell me who she is…"

"You just lost that extra coffee, Gilmore."

"Mean!"

"Only because you were mean first."

"But you're evil…"

"Let's go put some coffee in your system."

"I take the evil comment back." she smiled again.

"I can't wait to learn some more about the Gilmores' charm…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So what are you going to do about the whole Dean thing?" I asked as I put her third cup of coffee in front of her and sat down again.

"I already told you." she took a sip from her coffee and sighed, content, "Nothing."

"You're the one between us who's so uptight about doing things only if they make you happy…"

"But I also consider other people's feelings…"

"Was that a hint, Miss Gilmore?"

"No. But don't forget that Dean's the one who's really important here."

"Do what you want to do. I'm not gonna bug you about it anymore."

She took another sip before smiling brightly, "Good."

"So, how's school?"

"School is school. Though, ever since Sharon and I became friends things got much easier." 

"Yeah, that Sharon is one cool chick."

"Hey!" she smacked me on the head.

"Sorry, she's nice. I'll definitely give her that."

"She's more than nice. Jane and Josh are great too."

"No one knows me as good as Josh does. We've been friends since the third grade or something like that and I know that I can trust him with anything."

"Wow, you two are close. I didn't think that friendships like that could exist between two guys."

"Not at Chilton. You can ask him that and he'll be more than happy to share, I put him through a lot of shit. You know how things go at Chilton."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Though, as you've probably noticed, we do have our ups and downs since I'm hotter and I get all the girls. And sometimes he's jealous…" I flashed a smile her way.

"Jerk."

"I was kidding, Rory."

"I knew that."

"I wonder sometimes how you got accepted to Chilton. You're not that bright sometimes…" I smirked at her.

"Says the guy who made up some lame excuse to avoid talking about the girl he likes…" she smirked back, "You should have stayed in the third grade a little while longer. You sure act like a third grader…"

"Let's make a deal, I'll stop bugging you about not understanding my jokes and you'll drop the whole mystery thing." I extended my hand out for her to shake.

"Oh no, I'm not dropping the mystery thing. You can laugh about me not understanding your jokes all you want but the mystery thing is too good to just let it drop."

"Wicked girl…"

"That's because I'm out of coffee." She looked sadly at the empty cup in her hand, "I want more."

"You've already had three cups." I said in amazement.

"If you want me to be nice you have to get me another one." 

"It's the last one though…"

"You see what I mean? You're evil."

"And besides, it's getting pretty late. I should get you home."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Way too late for a school night."

"It's Friday, it's not a school night."

"Are you telling me you're not gonna study tomorrow?"

"I have homework…"

"When are you getting up?"

"Are you going back to North Carolina tomorrow?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"No. I'm leaving on Sunday, seven P.M I think." I let it slide.

"Oh." She looked at me for a moment before asking, "Are you glad to be home?"

"Well, when my father called and informed me that I had to come home for that stupid party I really didn't want to come. But I guess I'm okay with being home now. I guess things changed."

"So, you're happy to be here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What changed?"

"Just some things that I didn't think would mean as much as they did."

"What?" Her confused look confirmed that she didn't understand a thing of what I was trying to say.

"It doesn't matter. I understand myself. Plus, I'm not gonna tell you…"

"Well, at least someone understands you." She smiled again, her eyes full of laughter, "And at least you didn't try to come up with some lame story as an excuse." She started laughing as soon as those words left her mouth.

"I'll go get you that coffee you wanted." I stood up.

"That'll be great." I walked to the counter and asked for a refill. When I came back and place the cup in front of her she looked at me for a second, smiling, "So, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to do something tomorrow… You know, before you go back to North Carolina, back to school."

"To military school..."

"Yes."

"You can say those words, you know. I'm not gonna die or something."

"Fine. Do you wanna do something before you go back to military school?"

I smiled, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"We'll figure out something…"

"Okay, a movie or something…"

"So, how come they let you keep your hair?"

"I guess my father asked them to let it pass or something for occasions like the one today. You don't want people talking. As far as their concerned I'm off in some other big school that's even better than Chilton. Getting the best education there is…"

"That's the reason I hate Hartford."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. All people care about is what others might think or say. My parents are just like that."

"Well, at least you got to keep the hair." She smiled.

"And I got to know great people."

"Do you feel like telling me about them?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin…"

"Give it a try." She smiled; her attention fully turned my way.

"Well, I guess that they're just your normal type of a teenage guy but they have their moments. I guess you might think that it's stupid since you probably have something like that, but it's just different from Chilton. People just don't give a damn about the material things there…"

"We have some people like that in Chilton too."

"Yeah… but, as you've probably noticed, it's pretty rare."

"I guess I'm lucky that I got to hang out with the good crowd."

"Only because you belong to that crowd…"

"And only because you asked Josh to do you a favor."

"I didn't ask Josh to do anything."

"Tristan, "she sent a knowing look my way, "don't lie to me. I know you asked him."

"Okay, maybe I did. But now they're your friends for who you are."

"Well, that's because I'm so charming." She smiled.

"And people say my ego's big..."

"And in your case it's true."

"Well, I see that caffeine isn't working when you need sleep so I think I'd better get you to bed and soon, before you might kill me with your cruel words…"

She yawned, "I am tired…"

"And that makes you 'meaner' than usual." I said.

"Well, what can I say? You bring out the worst in me…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I asked as I pulled my car in front of her house.

"Why don't we just meet at the Hartford mall at around five P.M?"

"Are you taking your mother's car?"

"No, I'll come by bus."

"Then why don't I just pick you up around that time?"

"Don't trouble yourself…"

"It's no trouble. Besides, I want to." She opened the door; "I'll see you tomorrow." I said, she smiled in response and got out of the car. I waited until I saw that she was inside her house and left.

Later that night I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling and just thinking. This was supposed to be a very bad day and yet, it turned to be a good one in the end. I was tired from the flight and everything that went on but as I set my alarm clock I came to the conclusion that I won't have much time to sleep anyway. Why waste a whole day?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was now seven in the morning and I was standing in front of the door, ringing the doorbell for the fifth time. The door flung open and in front of me stood a very angry Rory Gilmore, "What are you doing here?" 

"Not much of a morning person, are you?"

"Even the sun just woke up." Sleep was still evident in her voice.

"Well, I don't know when I'll be back again and I don't want to waste any precious time."

"You're ten hours early!"

"And that's the only reason I'm gonna let you get dressed before I drag you out of here." I gave her a charming smile.

"Tristan," she whined, "I want to sleep."

"Rory, I want to hang out…"

"Then come back in ten hours."

"Why don't I come inside right now and just watch you while you sleep? It's not like a have anything better to do."

"You're evil, go away." she tried to close the door.

I held the door, leaning close to her ear and whispered, "I've got coffee in the car."

"You better have more than one cup in there…"

"Yeah, I have three."

She opened the door, wide enough for me to walk inside, "Come in, it'll just take me a moment."

I chuckled, "My first time at the Gilmore's house…"

"Yeah, whatever you say. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." she left the door open and walked to, what I assumed to be, her room.

Ten minutes later I saw the door open up and she stepped out of the room. I stared at her for a moment, amazed by the way her eyes looked when she was still half asleep. Beautiful, just incredible, "Nice house…"

"Yeah, yeah… let's go."

"What's the rush?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"You want the coffee in the car…"

"We're leaving." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, "Now!"

"As you wish…" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Well, I don't see why I have to do this every chapter but I'll say it again: I don't own Gilmore Girls (Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB does). I'd like to thank those who reviewed and to say that I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, though I won't blame you if you don't since I really hate that one. I'd love to hear what you think, you know, reviews are always welcomed… 

Don't judge a book by its cover 

Chapter 4:

"You took me out of the house for this?"

"Yes."

"On a Saturday morning?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but smile.

"At seven A.M?"

"For the third time, Rory, yes."

"Are you crazy?"

"But it's almost nine as you can see, besides, you've probably never even tried it."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Then tell me, Rory, have you ever tried doing this sort of thing?"

"I'm just not very good at it."

"Rory…"

"Yes, I tried it before."

"At the age of…"

"That's irrelevant."

"How old were you the last time you tried it?"

"Six. But I can remember every detail and I don't want to do it again."

"And you tried this with…"

"My mom."

"And tell me, Rory, is your mother any good at it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just humor me and answer the question."

"No, my mom isn't good at it."

"Okay, it's settled then, we're doing this."

"But I already told you that I hate hiking, I got out of every hiking trip we ever had in school for that same reason."

"But I'm actually good at it, so now you're gonna give it another chance with me."

"I don't want to. Let's just go get coffee."

"And this time you might even like it. Maybe you'll even want to do it again…" I said, ignoring her words.

"You're delusional." 

"Come on, just give it a try."

"I'm not in the mood to get dirty today."

"I'll help you."

"You're mean, you're gonna make fun of me every time I fall."

"Maybe, if you fall." She glared at me, "But I'm gonna help you, so you're not gonna fall."

"Let's just go and get some coffee…" she pleaded.

"All right, let me put it this way, we're gonna do this either way. You can try and enjoy it and you can just walk around mad at me all day long but you're gonna do it. And then, once we're finished, I'm gonna get you some coffee."

"That's not fair. You said in the car that this was going to be a day of fun, and so far you're only making this a day from hell."

"You're acting like a little child…"

"I demand compensation for having to do this."

"And I bet you already have something in mind."

"The general idea is that you won't like it." 

"Fine, if you come with me right now I'll let you take me to a beauty salon once we're done here, and this way you'll get your revenge. But, you have to remember that you can only do this to me if you really don't enjoy doing the hiking thing." She looked at me, amazement in her eyes that I would come up with something like that, "And no, I really don't want to go to a place like that but I believe that you might like hiking.

"And I can put you through whatever torture I want?"

"As long as I get to keep some of my dignity, yes."

"Then you should prepare yourself for a nice manicure."

"Then from this I get that you're coming along…"

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"You're paying for whatever I put you through, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"Okay, we're going, right?"

"Only because I want to see you in an Avocado mask." She smiled mischievously my way.

"Funny girl. Let's go."

We've been walking for the past couple of hours, no one talking; I guess that we both just enjoyed the fresh air and the beautiful nature that surrounded us, the peacefulness of nature at its best. I guess there was no need for us to speak, "I thought that you were taking me on a short walk." She said, gasping for air, obviously tired from the walking.

"Stop complaining."

"But my feet hurt." She whined.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Don't start acting all macho on me you big, big boy…"

"Then stop complaining like a little, spoilt girl."

"Look who's talking."

"Are you saying that I'm a little girl?"

"No, I'm saying that you're spoilt."

"I'm not the one between us worrying about not getting dirty."

"Well, that's because mommy and daddy will probably buy you new ones if you get it all dirty."

"You could always ask your grandparents to do the same."

"But I'm not spoilt…"

"Like I said, I'm not the one who's afraid of a little dirt on his clothes."

"We are so going to a beauty salon later."

"As long as there's some time left to do something that we both enjoy…"

"Are we there yet?" She stopped walking and sat on a random rock.

"Come on," I stepped her way and pulled her by the arm to stand up, "I have something to show you."

"Is it far?"

"No, it's right here." I started walking again, widening the gap between us, "But it could take us forever to get there because you're walking very slowly…" I said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Funny, Dugrey…"

"Come on, look at this…" I helped her up to the rock I was standing on so that she could see what was hiding behind the bushes. 

"Oh my god," she gasped at what her eyes saw, "this view is amazing…"

We stood there without saying a word for a moment, admiring the view, "Okay, "I finally broke the silence, "are you happy now that you let me take you up here?"

"Yeah." She looked at me, a smile forming on her lips; "I guess you're saved from going to a beauty salon."

"And I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart."

"So I guess that now we can finally go and get some coffee." her voice barely heard, her eyes returning to the mesmerizing view.

"I thought that maybe we could-"

"Hey, you can see Stars Hollow from here." she said excitedly.

"Where?"

"There…" she pointed to the direction of a small, familiar town.

"I never really got the grand tour of your lovely town…"

"Well, " her eyes moved to look at me for a moment before moving back to take her surroundings, "Sometime…"

"Don't say sometime, if we don't decide when I'll never get that grand tour."

"Okay. So when do you want to do it?"

"How about tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to spend the evening with Dean."

I winched inwardly at her words, "Then just tell him that I'm only here until Sunday and that once I'm gone he'll have you all to himself."

"He doesn't even know that I'm with you this instant. Hell, he doesn't even know that you're around and that we've decided to give friendship another try."

"And why haven't you told him any of this?" I inquired.

"Because you know how he is when you're around. I don't want him to be around me all day long just because he doesn't trust me…"

"It's not you that he doesn't trust, it's me."

"And he has no reason to fear that something might happen."

"It's not his fault. I mean, it's obvious that you're completely in love with me…" I joked.

"Do you always have to ruin everything?" she said, laughter in her voice.

"Look, I'm not here for long and I just wanted to spend some time with you. That's all."

"Let me talk to him. We were going to have a movie night anyway so maybe you could join us."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to put us in the same room together?"

"Just behave, and I believe that everything will be just fine."

"Why can't you just tell him that you want to spend this lovely evening with your friend? I don't get it."

"Lovely?"

"I couldn't find the right word."

"So you used the word 'lovely'?"

"Why can't you just tell him, Rory?"

"I already told you, I don't want to hurt him."

"And by staying with him you're only gonna hurt him more."

"Don't start with that again…"

"Rory, you're gonna end up hurting him even more."

"Tristan…"

"You know I'm right."

"I'm warning you…"

"Just tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Look, it's not your problem. Just drop it."

"Fine. I'm gonna drop it. For now…"

"Okay then…"

"Do you want to go?"

"Actually, I want to stay here a little while longer. It's peaceful up here."

"I told you that you were going to like it."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, if tonight doesn't work out, would you like to maybe hang out on Sunday?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call you and we'll see."

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"It's not that, I just have to talk to Dean first."

"Are you going to let him be the one who decides if I get to see you again?"

"Tristan, I'm just gonna talk to him."

"Does that mean that I might even join you two tonight?"

"I'll call you and tell you."

"We better get going or we'll miss the movie."

"Why don't we just stay up here?"

"It's getting cold and you didn't bring anything warm to wear with you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage."

"Come on, take my sweatshirt." I opened the zipper, moving to take it off.

"No."

"You're gonna freeze to death."

"And if I take it you're gonna freeze to death…"

"But I'm a guy, it's expected of me."

"You're being all macho again…"

"There's no way I'm wearing this while you're freezing to death!"

"Then what made you think that I'll do the same?"

"Okay, so why don't we share it?"

"What do you mean, like cutting it in half or something?"

"No, you take one sleeve and I'll take the other."

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea."

"What can I say, I'm a genius…"

"Don't start with me, Dugrey."

"Come on…" I took her hand in mine and pulled her a little closer to me. She looked at me for a second, as if not realizing what I was doing. My eyes met hers as I slid her arm down one of the sleeves; her eyes were filled with amazement at my actions as I slid her other arm down the other sleeve. I pulled her a little closer, her cold arms touching my warmer ones. I was killing myself slowly, her body touching mine, the contact sending shivers down my spine. When she was close enough I closed the zipper shut, slowly, trapping her in the sweatshirt with me with no way to escape. When she still didn't say a word I guided her to turn around, she slid her arms out of the sleeves, her hands brushing my chest for just a moment before she turned around, her back touching my chest. Her arms stayed in front of her body, placed on her stomach as she resumed watching the view. I moved even closer to her, my arms coming to rest on hers, the only thing separating them was the fabric of the sweatshirt. We stayed that way, standing in silence and looking at the view, for about an hour. When her head dropped to my shoulder I couldn't help but smile, "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"So I've noticed."

"You're warm…" at the sound of those words coming out of her mouth I almost died. She let me be this close to her, not realizing what she was doing to me; I wanted to place a soft kiss on her neck that moment, I wanted to taste her neck, I wanted to turn her around so that I could taste her lips again. But then, as I remembered the way her lips tasted I could also remember all the times that I've kissed her, and all the pain that each and every kiss brought along. Though I really wanted to kiss her I decided that it wasn't worth it, kissing her again would just ruin everything, and this time for good. And so, I forced myself to ignore her words. I forced myself to stay still, "Is everything okay?" she asked me when I didn't say I word, turning her head to look at me. 

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's taking you a long time to answer."

"Yeah... Don't worry, everything's fine."

"Good." Her head dropped again to rest on my shoulder.

"Don't you want to sit down or something?" I asked, about ten minutes later.

"No. I'm comfortable."

"I thought that your feet hurt."

"But we're not walking now, are we?"

"I guess not."

"I really like this place."

"So I've noticed, since we've been looking at this view for more than an hour…"

"Really?" She asked, her eyes turning to look at me.

"Yeah."

"How'd you find this place, anyway?"

"By accident. I got lost the second time I was here and I was trying to find the way when I came across this view."

"You got lost?" I could hear laughter in her voice.

"I was fourteen."

"That's no excuse."

"What were you like when you were fourteen?" I asked teasingly.

"Who else knows about this place?" She asked, ignoring my words.

"Well, I don't know about other people, but from the ones I do know, no one else does. I guess that it's sort of my secret place or something…"

"And why'd you pick this mountain of all the mountains that you could have picked?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I guess that it was just luck."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, it's nice of you to share your secret place with me." 

"It's not like you're ever gonna come up here again. You hate hiking, right?"

She laughed at my words, "The only reason I won't come up here is the fact that you have to walk about two hours to get here."

"You mean, in your pace…"

"In any other normal person's pace."

"I thought that we've already established the fact that you're not normal..."

"You established that."

"And you don't agree with me?"

"Fine, I may not be normal but I think that it's for the best."

"But that's not the point."

"What is the point, then?"

"Well, the point is that you're not normal."

"Okay." I smiled at her words.

We stood there in silence for a few more minutes, her head on my shoulder, reminding me constantly how close she was, "Maybe we should start heading down…" I said quietly.

"Yeah, okay." she slid the zipper down, opening the sweatshirt, "After all, we might get lost…" she started laughing.

The way back to Stars Hollow took us about two hours, but we also sat down and had some coffee in this little place for a couple of hours. Having a relaxed conversation we failed to notice how quickly time passed by. By the time we actually got back to Stars Hollow it was already starting to get darker outside.

"Thank you for taking me up there." She said quietly.

"Next time I'll make sure that you bring something warm to wear."

"Am I supposed to read something in between the lines here?"

"Not at all. All I'm saying is that if you don't, Dean might get jealous…"

"When will next time be, anyway?"

"I really don't know. It's up to my father."

"Well, I'll miss having you around."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm not leaving right now, you know, you still have me until tomorrow."

"You know what, just stay for movie night. I'll talk to Dean."

"What movies are we going to watch?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have to go to the video store for that."

"I'll come with you then."

"Okay, but I have to warn you, no guys' movies."

"And no chick flakes." I smiled mischievously.

"Be careful, Dugrey…"

"Are you threatening me, Gilmore?" 

"I think I am."

"Stars Hollow's video store it is." I started the engine again.

A couple of minutes later I parked the car in front of Luke's place. She looked at me for a moment, picking her words carefully, "Could you stay in the car while I'm talking to Dean?"

"You'll go and talk to him and I'll go find us some good movies."

"Do you even know where the store is?"

"Well, before you're going to talk to Dean you're just gonna have to show me the way…"

"And you're not gonna rent anything until you get my approval."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was looking around, trying to find something nice when I heard her voice from behind me, "So, did you find anything good?"

"No, I wasn't sure what type of movie I should look for."

"I say something funny."

"So, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah."

I turned to look at her, "And…"

She turned to look at the floor, avoiding eye contact, "And he's not coming. It's just you and me." after saying that she lifted her eyes to look at me, sadness evident in her every feature.

"I don't mind leaving if you want to be with him."

"So, comedy, right?" she asked, turning her eyes away, again, and trying to avoid the subject.

"Did you two get into a fight?" I asked, not letting her get away from talking about it.

"An argument." She answered quietly.

I felt guilty for putting her in the position she was in at the moment, "I don't want to cause any trouble, you should just spend the evening with Dean."

She smiled lightly, "One moment you're this macho man and the next you're a little girl…" 

"Comedy, hu?" I asked, turning to the shelf again.

She smiled, "Yes, comedy."

"I could use a laugh."

"I could use one too…"

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something about the two of them, "Just dump him."

"Tristan…" she warned.

"Cut him loose."

"Stop it. I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Say goodbye to bagboy…"

"We're not gonna dwell on this subject again." 

"I guess that means you'd rather suffer." She looked at me, her eyes flaming, and still, I couldn't just shut up, "Why don't you try and do something that might actually make you happy?"

She turned to look at the floor and said with a shaky voice, "How about action too? Something with a cute actor…"

Realizing that what I've said made her feel really bad I smiled and said, "And I'll get porn…"

"If you just stop talking about it…" She was still thinking about it. Her eyes filled with emotion, begging me to let it go.

"So, I have you all to myself tonight?" I asked, smiling lightly.

She smiled with relief at the change of subject, "I can call Lane if you have a problem with that…" 

"No, I have no problem whatsoever. I want only you with me for the rest of the evening."

"Awww." She smiled, "How sweet of you…" 

"Just find a movie, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me…"

"Do you have popcorn in your house or do we have to get some?"

"I'm not sure. I think we might have some but we should get some more, you know, just in case I'm wrong."

"Okay, you'll stay here and get the movie and I'll go and get some popcorn."

"Just promise me that you won't get into a fight with Dean."

"Are you afraid he's gonna get hurt?" 

"And here we go again with the whole macho thing…"

"I promise."

"Okay then," 

"No chick flakes…" I said warningly as I left the store.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What are you doing here?" I heard an angry voice from behind me.

"I need popcorn." I said, not even bothering to look back.

"You know what I mean."

I turned to look at him, "Go stock some beans or something."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you getting her hopes up? I mean, she thinks that you've changed or something and she's willing to give you another chance. And we both know that you're only gonna hurt her in the end."

"Then why aren't you there to protect her like you should be?"

"Because I can't stand you. And I can't stand seeing you two together." 

"We're just friends..."

"But you want more."

"We're talking about Rory here, you and I both know that she'll never do anything with me while you two are still together."

"But you still want more."

"And I'm not gonna get what I want." I said, frustrated.

"That's because you'll never change."

"Then why are you giving her such a hard time about it?" I started walking again, looking for that microwave popcorn.

"Because I don't want her to get hurt." He followed me.

"Right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'd love to be right, just so that you could tell her 'I told you so'. So don't try to fool me."

"You're wrong about that."

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go find that popcorn…"

"We're not done here."

"What else do you want? You've got her, she's with you, and you don't even trust her. I don't think you really know her..."

"And you do?"

"Look, all I know is that she won't hurt anyone on purpose. Ever."

"I trust her, it's you I don't trust."

"Fine, then if you trust her you're supposed to believe her when she tells you that we're just friends and nothing more." I turned around to look at him, "You're right, I do want more, but that doesn't matter because she's with you."

"You'd better not try anything…"

"Here it is." I picked up a couple of microwave popcorn bags, "I should hurry back, Rory's waiting. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" I moved to the front of the store, paid for the popcorn and started leaving.

Just as I opened the door I heard Dean's voice again, "You're an asshole, do you know that?"

"An asshole who's spending this evening with your girlfriend." Anger was evident in his eyes as I turned to look his way, a cocky smile forming on my lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How did it go?" she asked as she saw me coming her way.

"How on earth can you stay with him?"

"Look, this night's supposed to be fun and all we've done so far is to talk about things that I just don't want to talk about. Why don't we just call it a night and you can just go home?" She turned to leave.

"I'll drop the subject, okay?"

She turned to look at me with a smile, "Good, let's go."

"So what'd you pick?"

"It's a surprise." She said, her smile turning mischievous. 

"That's what you got?!" I asked, shocked.

"What? It's a nice movie…"

"It's 'Pretty Woman'!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's a chick flake."

"You wanted something dirty so I brought a movie about a hooker…"

"Did you forget by any chance that some rich guy falls in love with her and changes her into a decent woman?"

"It still has a hooker in it…"

"I can't believe you brought this movie."

"Well, I have 'Notting Hill' on tape…"

"What is it with Julia Roberts?"

"She's a good actress!"

"Don't you have something that's just lying around?"

"It's in the drawer right over there. Why don't you get up and find something else?"

"Check the TV guide." I said as I got up, "Maybe there's something good on."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Okay, so talk." We were now seated on the couch in her living room; the TV was turned off at the lack of something interesting to watch.

"It was your idea…" she said.

"Only because you don't have even one interesting movie and there's nothing good on TV…"

"Then you're the one who has to find something to talk about."

"And what if I can't?"

"Then we'll sit here and enjoy the quietness."

"If Dean was here we'd at least have something to do…"

"You can call him if you want to."

"I don't have his number."

"Do you want me to give it to you?"

"I still can't understand why-"

"You promised…" she cut me off.

"I'm sure he'd understand."

"Tristan…"

"I mean, he's an understanding guy." I wouldn't let it go.

"Look, it's not like I want someone else, we've talked about it already, I don't see why I'd want to hurt him if I have no reason to."

"And you don't get hurt by staying with him?"

"Maybe you should leave…"

"Rory…"

"No, okay? Staying with him doesn't hurt me. I'm happy, and that's the end of it."

"Is that happy?" I asked, referring to her situation at the moment.

"Why do you even care?"

"I just do."

"Why?"

"You know what, I'm suddenly in the mood to watch Pretty Woman."

"Why are you always doing this?" she asked, sounding frustrated.

"Doing what?" I didn't understand.

"Avoiding from talking about yourself."

"Do you want to watch the movie or not?" I asked.

"Tristan…"

"Do you want to watch it or not?"

"No, I don't want to watch it! Why can't you, for once, tell me something about yourself?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"It's not like I'm gonna use it against you. We're friends, you know…"

"I'm just one of those guys, what you see is what you get."

"I'm sick of it, Tristan. Why don't you just go home and from there back to hell or whatever and we'll end it here?"

"I don't want to end things badly."

"Then stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn…"

"Fine, let me help you, your name is Tristan Dugrey and you live in Hartford…"

"And I don't like talking about myself."

"Tristan…"

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Why'd you start getting into trouble?"

"I got bored."

"See? You're impossible."

"Rory, trust me when I tell you that you really don't want to know."

"I see." She smiled, "Girl problems…"

"I don't have girl problems, ever."

"And that's exactly why you got so frustrated."

"Okay, whatever you say. Now that you got your answer can we just drop it?"

"Why can't you just admit that some girl actually got under your skin?"

"We're not having this conversation. This is a girls' talk and as you've probably noticed by now- I'm not a girl."

"All guys have a feminine side."

"Well, mine got lost."

"Who is she?"

I groaned with frustration, "None of your business."

"If you'd be nice to her she might even like you back…"

"Trust me, she won't. She thinks of me as a friend."

"Then tell her how you feel."

"I'm not sure what I feel…"

"Just tell her."

"I'm not having this conversation with you…" I said.

"Fine." She sounded frustrated.

"Fine."

"Great."

"It is, isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Are you glad to go back to North Carolina?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I guess that on some level."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything."

"Come on, Tristan."

"At least someone gives a damn back there…"

She was silent for a moment, thinking about what I just said, "Someone gives a damn around here too, and someone cares around here…"

"But not the people who's supposed to unconditionally…"

"But you have Jane and Josh and all those guys." She turned to look at me, her eyes searching mine, trying to tell me something, "And there's also me."

After that simple, yet meaningful, statement we sat there quietly. Thinking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Well," she gave me a smile, "you have my number. Use it."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be sick of me in about a month." I smiled back.

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah, so am I, trust me."

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, I already called a cab."

"Well, I'll join you and we'll say our goodbyes there."

"I hate goodbyes, just go home."

"Then I'll just hug you now…"

"I'm gonna miss you." I said, turning unintentionally serious. 

"What can I say? I'm that type of girl, the one that no one can forget. It's obvious that you're gonna miss me." she smiled teasingly.

"Come on…" I pulled her closer, bringing my arms to her waist, and hugged her tightly, "I don't care what you say, I know that you're going to miss me too."

She hugged me back, "I never said I won't…"

I pulled away, looking at her, "What are you going to do without me?" I asked teasingly.

"The time of my life…" She smiled. 

"Hey, that wasn't very nice of you to say…"

"You started it."

"I should head to the airport." I said, turning serious again.

"I know." Her eyes turned to look at the ground.

"Okay then," I came closer and gave her another hug, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah…" She said, hugging me back.

I love the fact that she made such a simple gesture mean something. It was so nice to do it and finally mean it for once; it was nice to see that some people did it only when they really wanted to and not just because that's how everyone else acted. It was great to do it because I wanted to and not because I felt obliged to do it. 

Sitting in that plane and knowing that it was taking me away from Hartford and away from what had started between Rory and I was hard. I didn't want to go back to military school. The food sucked, I had a curfew and the beds weren't the most comfortable things in the world, and that's an understatement. But still, I guess that military school had its advantages, I got to meet some great people, and it showed me that I couldn't always get what I wanted. I can't say that I loved it there, who would in his right mind? I guess that I just learnt that you don't always have a choice in life. I had friends there, and I guess that on some level that made a lot of things much easier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You're smiling." Don stated.

"I'm just happy to see you guys…" I smiled.

"Awww… I'm touched." John said, mocking my words.

"How are things back home?" Matt asked.

"My parents were abroad almost the entire time so I guess that pretty good."

"And how are your friends?"

"Everyone's okay."

"And how's Rory?" John smiled at me.

"Rory's just fine. Why are you asking?"

"Are you two-" Don started. 

"Friends." I said, turning my head to look at him, "Just friends."

"And you hate that…" John observed, as he got up from his bed.

"Well, I'm not saying that I don't want us to be more but I think I'm okay with being friends." It was clear to everyone in the room, all four of us, that I was lying.

"Girls…" Don stated.

"What about them?" Matt asked.

"They're so complicated." He explained.

"And that's why we like being with them." I said.

He smiled in response.

"Unless there's something you want to tell us…" I continued.

"Yeah, don't worry, we promise we won't laugh at you…" John joined me, smiling.

"I had a girlfriend. Many girlfriends." Don said; sounding a little annoyed.

"Still doesn't contradict it." Matt was smiling.

"I'm not gay!" Don said defensively.

"Of course, we believe you..." John said with a smirk.

"So how did you fix things with her?" Don asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we met at my grandfather's party. She was there because of her grandmother; apparently our grandfathers have done business with each other in the past, and her grandparents were invited. I found her when I was wandering around the house; she was in the library. We had a harsh conversation at first but it soon turned into one of our known and loved banters. After talking for a while we left the house to get some coffee, because you know just how much she loves coffee," I saw them nod in understanding, "and we ended up spending the entire evening together. When it became a little late I took her home and we decided on spending the next day together. I guess that she had realized that we can get along and decided to give me another chance. I guess that we can just get along if we want to."

"And why, may I ask, have you told us all of this?"

"Because I spent too much time around her and I started acting like a girl and talking like one…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh look, Don, I've just found a great, sensitive guy for you!" John said, smiling.

"So, why did she forgive you anyway?" Don asked, ignoring John's words. 

"I guess that with the letter and me apologizing again she decided to give me another chance. We're friends and that's how it stays."

"Only because-" Matt started.

"Only because she doesn't want more. And I'm okay with that." I finished for him.

"So what now?" John asked.

"Well, I have her number, I'll call her."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, I guess."

"Did you give her your number?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, she has it."

"And…" 

"And we'll talk."

"That's good." John said.

"Yes, it is." I agreed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Well, I don't own the show (You know the rest). I hope you like this chapter and in response: no, the fourth chapter wasn't the last as you can see. I believe that time is the answer so I'm just giving it to the characters, that's all. I'd love to hear what you think about this one…**I wish you all a Merry Christmas…** By the way: Polina, this one's for you, for being there and pushing me to finish this fic and to put it online so that others could read it. Thank you so much… J

Don't judge a book by its cover 

Chapter 5:

"So, how are things?" She asked.

"Didn't change much since yesterday."

"And still?"

"Just a change of location."

"So, you're okay, right?"

"How are you?"

"You know, I got a plumbing story for the Franklin…" a smile escaped my lips.

"Why don't you just quit already?"

"I'm not gonna give up just because Paris doesn't like me."

"Plumbing, huh?"

"Did you read my pavement piece?"

"One of the best articles I've ever read." I smiled.

"So, how are you, school-wise?"

"Well, since I come from the pressure of Chilton I can practically ditch every class and still get straight A's."

"Ask your father to let you come back to Hartford."

"I have to pay my dues, serve my time and so on and on…"

"Then promise him that you'll change."

"It won't do any good and you know it."

"I wish I could help." She said quietly.

"You are helping."

"How exactly am I doing that?"

"Morale support."

"So, how are the guys?"

"Oh, you know how it is, we're staying out of trouble so that we'll have our privileges and so that I could talk to you on the phone."

"Oh, I feel so special…"

"You should." I could practically see her, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"You can be so funny sometimes."

"Everything's just fine."

"I'm glad."

"Why don't you come here to visit me?" I teased.

Silence on the other end of the line.

"I was kidding." I said.

"I knew that!" she blurted the words out.

"Sure you did…"

"Hey!"

"No, really, I meant it. I know that you didn't believe me." I smiled to myself.

"Sure you did. I can see your smile all the way from Stars Hollow."

I chuckled, "So, what are you going to do about Paris?"

"Nothing. There's nothing I can do."

"You should have been the editor…"

"I'm not around here long enough and you know it. Everything in Chilton is about PR."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"And besides, she's worked so hard to get to this position that I'd feel bad for taking it away from her."

"Oh yeah, definitely." I agreed.

"And I really do think that she deserves it."

"Just for all the work that she's done."

"I get tired from just thinking about all that she's done the past couple of years."

"She's been like that ever since the third grade, I think."

"That's scary."

"Her parents expect her to be perfect."

"Maybe that's the reason she's so mean to me."

"I guess. She's been working really hard all these years and then you come along, a small town girl who's a threat to everything that she's been working for. And you don't even have to work that hard for it."

"I work real hard, you know…"

"But she's worked so much harder and you two get the same grades. And don't forget that you've made some friends in no time comparing to her."

"She has Madeline and Louise."

"And they're everything a girl can ask." I said sarcastically.

"At least she's not alone…"

"Would you rather having them as your only friends than being alone?"

"No."

"Then why are you even mentioning them?"

"Because they're her friends."

"Come on, Rory, it's me you're talking to…"

"I'm not saying that I'd want them as my friends but the three of them grew up together. And don't forget that they grew up in a different reality."

"Real friends are the same everywhere."

"Fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Have you seen any good movies lately?"

"No, I don't have any free time on my hands lately."

"You should make some."

"Well, as you probably know, there are only twenty four hours a day and there's nothing I can do about it." 

"Then make some time, clear out some of the unimportant things, things that don't involve school for instance."

"Talking to you isn't a school thing…"

"Are you saying that you want to stop our blooming friendship?" I joked.

"And it was going so well…"

"How many hours do you sleep at night?" I asked.

"Nine."

"Then cut to seven hours each night and you'll have some more time."

"But I need my sleep."

"Oh, I see what you mean."

"Don't you dare saying something dirty."

"No, I was talking about the whole beauty thing."

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then what exactly are you saying?"

"You're pretty enough, I thing that you can stop sleeping at all."

"Awww…"

"Why don't you send me a picture of yourself?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm not that photogenic."

"I saw some pictures of you in your living room, why don't you just send me one of those?"

"Well, if you send me one then I might send you one too."

"Promise?"

"I want a funny picture though."

"And I want a sexy one." I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"I'm hanging up now…"

"When should I call you again?"

"Whenever…"

"Okay, hang up so that I could call you again now."

"Don't you have a curfew there?"

"It's eight o'clock."

"It's really late, I should go to bed myself…"

"Rory…"

"No, I mean it, it's already dark outside."

"Rory."

"And I'm really tired too…"

"Rory…" I couldn't help but smile again.

"So, have you found yourself a girl over there?" It always got there somehow…

"What?"

"I mean, you're there for a long time and you still haven't found yourself a new conquest. And to tell you the truth, I'm a bit worried."

"Awww, you care…"

"No, really, have you found anyone special yet?"

"Why are you asking, anyway?"

"Because I do care."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I haven't found anyone special yet."

"Are you even on the looks?"

"No." 

"Why not?"

"Because I already have someone in mind."

"Who?"

"Not telling you."

"Is she from North Carolina?"

"I just told you that I haven't found anyone special around here, so I guess she has to be from back home…"

"Does she know?"

"Doesn't have a clue."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want me."

"How can you be sure?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Who is she?"

"Rory…" I said warningly.

"What?"

"We've had this conversation before, and not just once, and I've already told you that I'm not telling you who she is."

"Oh, yeah, the whole mystery conversation." She started laughing.

"That's not funny."

"I still find it hard to believe that you actually said that."

"And I'm paying for that stupid action right now…"

"It was just so lame of you to say something like that." She laughed even harder.

"You know what? You do sound tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

"But it's only eight. Besides, I'm all better and awake now."

"Eight fifteen. It's very late."

"But I'm not tired anymore."

"How's your mother?"

"Oh, she's just fine, you know her."

"And how's Lane?"

"She's fine too."

"Did I leave anyone out?" 

"Well, since we're not talking about Dean I can only think if Jess but I don't think you know him. Plus, I hadn't seen him in a couple of days so I wouldn't even know how he is."

"Who's Jess?"

"Luke's nephew."

"And that's all you know about him?"

"Well, I know that he reads a lot. And to tell you the truth it's sort of nice to finally have someone around that I can talk to about books and stuff." She was quiet for a moment, "He's one of those troublemakers and Stars Hollow is not very fond of him, and that's an understatement, but we get along pretty well. My mom and Luke thinks that I have good affect on him but I'm not so sure about it, I don't really know him yet. But as far as that goes I think it's nice to have him around."

"What affect do you have on him exactly?" I couldn't help it.

"I'm not really sure, my mom says that I calm him down on some levels."

"And you two are just friends?"

"I don't get to see him that much…"

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know, he has brown hair and he's sort of cute…"

"What do you mean by saying 'cute'?"

"Well, I mean that he's cute." She said it as if it were obvious.

"And is that a good thing?"

"That depends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are two categories to the word cute, there's the he's-so-cute-that-I-want-pinch-him category and there's the he's-so-cute-that-want-to-date-him. It all depends on what way you want the girl to look at you." she explained.

"And what category did you mean when you said that he's cute?"

"And why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet but I'll get back to you as soon as I will."

"Have you made up your mind about which 'cute' category I fit in?"

"I never said that you were cute…"

"Well, then what exactly am I?"

"I don't know. You're just Tristan."

"And when you have to describe me to people what do you tell them about me?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, here's your chance, why don't you give it a try right now?"

"Why is it so important to you, anyway?"

"I just want to know."

I waited for her to answer but I heard nothing in response.

"Rory, are you still there?"

"I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about, if I may ask?"

"I'm trying to find the words to describe you."

"Should I give you some time right now?"

"No. Why don't I sleep on it for a couple of days and then I'll answer your question?"

"Okay. So, what were you doing before I called?"

"Just thinking…" 

I smiled lightly at her words, "What about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

"My mom."

"You should have listened to her."

"And Lane."

"Just proving my point."

"And Dean."

"Of course."

"Jess too," she seemed to be far away, "and Sookie, and of course that there's Luke and Jackson."

"Are you still with me?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Just-" she started.

"Thinking." I finished the sentence for her, "I know."

"I can't help it…"

"I know. But maybe you should let loose from time to time."

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused.

"That sometimes you just have to let go."

"Like at Madeline's party?" She asked quietly. 

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because you were sad." The thought of that party just killed me.

"What's so different about that?"

"Well, you weren't thinking at all. And that's not what I meant by saying that you have to let loose from time to time."

"So what you're saying is that I should go to a party?" 

It was as if she refused to understand, "No."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That you should stop analyzing every little thing."

"I'm not analyzing every little thing." She protested.

"Yes you are."

"Fine, I'll try to stop."

"Trying is good…"

"Then I'll try real hard."

"I should probably hang up now. The secretary's eyeing me and it's pretty scary."

"And I have some homework left to do."

"Then I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"It was great talking to you."

I couldn't help but to smile again, "Have a good night."

"You too."

"And don't let Paris get to you."

"I won't."

"Okay then, I guess I should hang up now…"

"Yes you should."

"Goodnight again…"

"Goodnight."

"And also good morning, for tomorrow."

She chuckled, "I should go. Bye." And with that she hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, how is she?" Don asked.

"Who?" 

"You weren't in this room for about an hour and you're smiling like crazy." John observed, smiling."

"Oh, you know, she's just fine." I answered, avoiding eye contact.

"And you're more than that…" Don said as he hopped off his bed.

"She's finally letting me in."

"And that's good." Matt smiled.

"We should really go to sleep, it's getting pretty late." I said, trying to avoid the conversation that I knew was coming.

"It's nine P.M" John commented.

"Well, I'm tired. It was a very hard day."

"You were in this room all day long…" Don said, eyeing me strangely.

"And that's the exact reason, I'm tired because I haven't done anything all day long."

"Why don't you say it out loud once and for all?" John asked.

"Say what?"

"That you're in love with that Gilmore chick." He smiled at me innocently.

"She's not a chick."

"Only proving my point…"

"I'm not in love with her," I said, trying to explain, "I just have these-"

"Feelings." Don finished the sentence for me with a knowing smile, "Why can't you just admit it? You have feelings for her."

"I'm so tired." I said, staring at the floor, "I think I'm gonna go take a shower…"

"I know this tactic," I turned to look at John, he was smiling, "It's not gonna change anything if you avoid talking about your feelings."

"You should have taken psychology…" Matt said, smirking at John.

"Don's the girl here, not me." John said defensively. 

"Why don't we sit in a circle and talk about our feelings?" Don asked, smiling widely at the opportunity to make fun of John.

"Can we hold hands?" I asked, smiling myself as I saw John's face.

"And I'll go get us some tissues in case it gets too hard to bare…" Matt added.

"But bring the soft kind so that my nose won't get all red." Don smiled again.

"Yes, the kind with moisturizer in it…" I started laughing as I saw John glaring at me.

"Hey, I thought that we were busy making fun of Tristan." John said defensively.

"Well, your comment was funnier." Matt smiled.

"And it's not that fun to argue with someone who's in denial." Don said.

"I'm not in denial." I said, turning to look at Don, who was smirking at the moment.

"Denial…"

"Fine, think what you want to. I don't give a damn."

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"Why can't you just understand that I'm not in love with her?"

"See?" Don turned to look at John, "What did I say? It's not interesting."

"She's just different, that's all." I said quietly.

"Different how?" John asked.

"She's special, okay?"

"Special how?" he wouldn't give up.

"Are we a bunch of girls or what?" I asked, avoiding the topic.

"Fine, you're off the hook for now…" Don sat on his bed.

I sighed in relief.

"But you can't run forever." Matt said.

"I really should hit the showers."

"When are you going to talk to her again?" John asked.

"Tomorrow, I think."

"Have you talked to Josh lately?"

"Yesterday."

"And…"

"Same as always, I have no idea when I'll be back home, he's busy with school and everything and I'm missing out on all the fun…"

"I'm hurt." Don said mockingly.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"You don't love us anymore…"

I smiled at his words and joined in, "No, it's not like that…"

"I thought that we had something special going on." John started fake crying.

"I'm so sorry, I thought that you've seen it too."

"See what? Everything was going great."

"It's not working for me anymore…"

"But we can't live without you!"

"You'll find someone else, someday." I smiled to myself.

"It's not us, it's you. We know…"

"Can we stay friends?"

"We know that you're just saying it so that we'd feel better."

"I'm sorry."

"Is it someone else?"

"No."

They all started fake crying.

I started laughing.

"I guess you've done this sort of thing before." Matt said, smiling.

"Let's just say that I get bored easily."

"And your mind's also set on someone else…" Don added.

"Well, that too."

"And not just that, you've also realized that being with other girls didn't make her feel jealous. And finally, you've seen that changing a girlfriend every other week only made her think the worst about you." 

"Actually, it's every week."

"Even worse."

"What can I say? She's not into using people…"

"And she's caught you for every single lie." John said.

"She's one of those people that can see right through your shields…"

"And yet, she hadn't realized that you have feelings for her." Matt smiled.

"Yes, well, when it comes to something that has to do with her she's blind as a bat. And I think that it's just another thing that makes her so special."

"Oh, I know that type of girls, she must be so amazing." Matt smiled to himself.

"Amazingly blind." John said, "How can she not see that you want her? It's obvious." 

"That's a good thing." Don said.

"No it's not." I said aloud, "I have no idea why, but Paris hates Rory because she can't see it. Paris sees the sexual tension between Rory and I and she hates the fact that Rory has no idea and that she 'stole' me away from her. Plus, the last thing I need is that Rory would blame me for that."

"Well, I don't think that it'll ever happen…"

"It would probably only make her laugh. At least I think so."

"Oh yeah, hating someone because someone else likes them is a funny thing." Don said.

"I'm gonna go take that shower now."

"See you in a bit." John said.

"Not if a see you first…"

"Now that just makes me sick…"

"I know." I smiled viciously.

He threw a towel at me, "Go shower, lover boy." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When I walked back into the room about twenty minutes later the room was silent and dark, the three of them were already sound asleep. 

I opened a drawer quietly, the one that was mine, being careful so that I won't wake anyone up and took out a book. I guess that you know which book, the book that Josh sent me not so long ago, 'The golden moments of Chilton'. Who would have guessed that a book full of pictures of people I couldn't stand would become so meaningful to me? And only because it had a couple of pictures in it… I flipped through its pages until I saw the first picture, the picture of us, sitting on the bench. I couldn't help but smile to myself again, I found myself doing so a lot lately. She looked amazing; there was no other way to describe what she looked like. And at that moment all I wanted was to turn back time, to be back in Hartford, to make everything that I've done go away. I missed her so much at that moment that I had to fight the urge to pick up the phone and call her. Sometimes I wished that I hadn't pulled that stupid prank the night of the play but there was nothing I could do at the time. I don't know why I did it; I just know that it made me forget. I know that you have to take responsibility for what you do, at least that's what my father keeps saying, but I think that by taking me away from everything and everyone I've already redeemed myself in some way. I know that my father think that it's for the best but I know what's best for me and I can tell you for sure that being here is not the best thing for me. 

I let myself fall onto the bed; I looked at the picture for a little while longer, just letting my thoughts wonder around. I don't know when but that's how I fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey," Someone shook me out of sleep, "It's time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"I don't have any classes until ten…" I said in a muffled voice.

"We're in the same class, you idiot." I heard Don's voice.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"Do you really want to get into trouble again?"

"Maybe they'll suspend me…"

"And maybe they'll call your father…" 

"I hate this place." I said as I threw the blanket off of me.

"Why would you hate this place?" I heard sarcasm dripping from John's voice.

"What do we even have first period?"

"Math. Come on, get dressed."

"What time is it?"

"Seven forty, you have fifteen minutes."

"And what happens if I'm late again?"

"You get to stay in school until it's dinner time."

"That's just great!"

"All you have to do is to sit there, nothing more." Matt said as he threw my clothes at me.

"Fine." I put on my shirt, "But I'm not happy about it."

"No one said you had to be…" Don looked at me.

I finished getting ready, "Any mail?"

"No. Matt got a letter from mommy, though…" John said with a smile.

"Hey, she wants me back home…" Matt said in frustration.

"That's more than I can say about my mother." I said, bitterly.

"Yeah, me too." John took a seat next to me.

"We should really go right now if we don't want to be late." Don said.

"Yeah, we should." I said as I got up.

"Another day of fun…" John said as he got up himself.

"I wonder what's for lunch." Don smiled.

We left the room laughing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How are we feeling today?" The guidance counselor asked me, smiling.

"What do you care?"

"Tristan," she looked shocked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't need any guidance right now."

"Your mother called."

"How wonderful." I turned the other way and started walking, "Have a nice day."

"Are you going to call her back?" She asked loudly from behind me.

I turned to look at her, "I don't think so." With that I turned around again and hurried away from her, not wanting to answer any more of her questions.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How was your day?" She asked quietly.

"The same as yesterday and any other day."

"Am I bothering you? 'Cause I can all you later and-"

"It was just a bad day. I don't want to talk about it." I cut her off, "How was your day?" 

"I guess saying the word Chilton would explain exactly how my day was."

"Got it." I said, smiling.

"I guess that you still have no idea when's the next time you're coming home, right?"

"Yup."

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just sounds like you really don't want to talk to me, that's all."

"I'm just tired."

"Do you even miss home?"

"I miss Hartford, not home."

"I can't even imagine what it's like to have parents like yours."

"And that's a good thing."

"Yeah, I know."

"My mother called today." I stated simply.

"And…"

"It was while I was in class."

"Did you call her back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"She's your mother, Tristan."

"That only means that she gave birth to me."

"No it doesn't. It means that she loves you."

"You're very naïve, Rory."

"Unconditionally." She insisted.

"And for that same reason she let my father send me here…"

"You know that it's not that. You got into trouble and I think that she had trouble dealing with it so she let your father take care of it."

"By sending me away, that's smart." I interrupted her words.

"She let him send you to North Carolina only because she thought it was the best thing for you. I don't think she wanted to send you away, she just wanted to help you and she thought that this would be the best way to do so."

"I don't think so, she just didn't care enough to deal with me or try to help me."

"Then tell her how you feel."

"That's not how it goes, Rory…"

"Then tell me, how does it go?"

"Well, for starters, I'm gonna stay here until, at least, the next party."

"Just ask your father to let you come back home…"

"We both know that it's not gonna happen."

"Then I'll talk to him."

"And then he'll suddenly change his mind and let me come back." I said, sarcastically, "You're delusional, Rory."

"Fine. I get the point. You're not coming home anytime soon."

"But I miss you too."

"Yeah…"

"And the next time I'll be back I'm going to take you on another field trip."

"One was more than enough."

"Oh, come on, just admit it. You loved it."

"But I don't want to do it again."

"We'll see…"

"And what if something's wrong with me and I need you here?"

"I'm gonna drop everything out of my hands and come rushing back, with the first flight I'll find."

"Funny…"

"Fine. Don't believe me."

"Is your school gonna let out soon?"

"No."

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed. 

"Don't be sad. If you want to see me that badly you can always look in 'The golden moments of Chilton'. I look hot there…" I smiled to myself, knowing what was coming in response.

"Watch it, Dugrey." She warned. 

I smiled even brighter, "Why, what are you going to do to me?"

"Wait, why do you even have that book?"

"Why do you assume that I have it? I could have seen someone else's book."

"Well, do you have it?"

"Yes." I just loved playing these games with her.

"So I ask again, why do you even have that book?"

"I was a student at Chilton, you know…"

"But we only got it this year."

"That's what friends are for."

"Josh?" she asked knowingly.

"Josh."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"Yeah, everything's the same."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said it like it was a bad thing."

"Well, I'm stuck here and you're having fun there…"

"Trust me when I say that they miss you."

"Yeah, right."

"The school's not the same without you."

"How so?"

"No one's blocking the way to my locker anymore."

"And other than that?"

"I hardly get to see Paris drooling anymore."

"Oh well, at least that."

"And there are only few couples."

"I thought that it was a good thing." I felt confused.

"I never said that being a player is a bad thing."

"Please put Rory back on the phone…"

"All I ever said was that it didn't seem to make you happy."

"And you were partially right."

"Partially?"

"Well, it kept me busy."

"Wow, you got me there, that's happiness."

"At least I didn't get bored."

"Yeah you did, and that's why you moved from one girl to the other so often."

"Well, the one I wanted wasn't interested."

"Remind me, who is she again?"

"Not telling you!"

"Oh, come on, I have to know who could have rejected the mighty Tristan Dugrey…"

"It's none of your business."

"But I'm your friend…"

"Well, that's nice."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business." I repeated.

"Do I know her?"

"Rory…" I warned.

"Tristan… please." She begged.

"My love life is off limits."

"Then why are you asking me about Dean all the time?"

"Because it's not my love life, it's yours."

"Fine, if you're not telling then neither am I…"

"How are things with bag boy, anyway?"

"Not telling."

"Fine, you know her, but that's the only thing I'm telling you."

"We haven't talked in about a week, he's busy working."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"How sweet…"

"You're the one who wouldn't talk about this girl."

"Only because I'm not a girl, I don't share my feelings."

"Why, because you're a guy?" She said in contempt.

"Guys don't cry."

"How macho-like…"

"Would you ever date a guy that you saw crying?"

"I don't know; it shows sensitivity."

"I don't care what you say. Even if girls all around say that they want the sensitive type it's not what they're looking for…"

"Don't forget that I'm not like most girls."

"True."

"So cry…"

"How did we even get to the whole crying thing?"

"You said that you're not a girl and I think that it's okay for guys to cry too."

"Then go to bag boy, maybe he'll cry."

"Hey, Stop calling him that! He has a name."

"Farmer John?"

"Dean. And stop teasing."

"But bag boy suits him so well…"

"Hey, I'm dating him."

"Only because you pity him…"

"Still not changing the fact that he's my boyfriend."

"And the fact that you love him."

"Right."

"But I don't think you love him…"

"I love him in the whole I-don't-want-to-hurt-him kind of way."

"Good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He doesn't deserve you."

"You're right, he deserves more."

"Not what I meant."

"Off of the Dean subject please."

"Only because you said please."

"So, who is she?"

"How's Dean?"

"You can't blame a girl for trying…"

"And you can't blame a guy for avoiding."

"Ha ha, I'm laughing…"

"Me too…"

"Someday I'll get it out of you."

"Just try…"

"I will."

"I think that I should let you go now."

"You don't have to."

"But you sound tired."

"That's because I am tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Finals are coming, I don't have time to sleep."

"Then I guess that I'm just wasting your time…"

"Valuable sleeping time…" She agreed, yawning.

"Yes, it's definitely bye-bye time."

She yawned again, "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, unless you're busy."

"Talk to your dad."

"Oh, I see that you're already asleep, and dreaming…"

"Nighty night."

"Sweet dreams."

She hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **well, I know that it took me a while to update but here you go, here's the sixth chapter. I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I hope that it'll be soon. I guess all that's left is to wish you that you'd enjoy this one… (And no, I don't own that one either…) 

Don't judge a book by its cover

Chapter 6:

"Was that your mother I saw you talking to on the phone?" The guidance counselor stopped me just as I was about to walk back to my room. 

"No. Why would I want to talk to my mother?"

"I think that you should come to my office so that we could talk tomorrow…"

"Why, because I don't get along with my mother?" 

"You have lots of hostility in you…" She said quietly, answering my question.

"And you want to help, how nice." 

"It's my job to-"

"Help people. I know." I cut her off, "But your job is to help people who want your help, and trust me when I say that I don't need your help and that I definitely don't want it."

"Your parents sent you here for a reason…" 

"Well, I'm not sure that you can really understand this, but I was an embarrassment and my parents just decided to get rid of it."

"Is that what you really think?"

"No. It's what I know."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, let me see, I got into some trouble and instead of dealing with it they just sent me away, to this fucking place…"

"Well, maybe I can help."

"I already told you that I don't want your help." I said loudly.

As I pushed past her and started walking away she asked loud enough for me to hear, "Then what do you want?"

"I want to be left alone."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

John, Don, Matt and I were now seated in our room, just talking about our day and making fun of how pathetic it was, "She is so annoying." I said, as I told them about what happened with the guidance counselor earlier that day.

"She just wants to help…" Don said.

I started laughing at his words.

"Because she cares…" he started laughing himself.

"So, what did you tell her?" John asked.

"That I wanted to be left alone."

"You actually said that to her?" Matt inquired.

"What else could I say?"

"That you wanted to go home…" Don said, as if it was the obvious answer.

"Don't worry, he'll have plenty of time." John smiled my way as he said the next sentence, "I don't think that she's going to leave him alone anytime soon."

"I thought that people weren't supposed to give a damn around here…" I said.

"Yeah, right…" John smiled again.

"So, how exactly am I going to get her off of my back?"

"Cooperate." Matt said.

"I don't think that it'll help."

"Just give it a try." 

"Is there any way that I could get suspended?" I asked.

"Start a food fight during lunch or dinner." Don said, smiling mischievously.

"I'll have to give it a try sometime." I said, "Only in a time of need, though."

"And what exactly is 'a time of need'?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but when the time comes you'll be the first to know."

"I'm sorry but I really don't get you," John said, "I wish that she would have been on my case, she's so hot…"

"You're the only one who can think of it that way…" I said, smiling.

"You can't tell me that you don't think she's hot…" He looked shocked.

"She's a bit too old for me." Don said with a disgusted look.

"Plus, she's gonna try talking to him about boring stuff." Matt commented.

"I never said that I wanted to have a relationship with her. All I said was that she looks good." John explained, "And it could have been worse…"

"So, how was your day, anyway?" Don asked me, ignoring John's words.

"I talked to her."

"With the counselor?" Matt asked. 

"No. I talked to Rory…"

"And how is she?" John asked.

"Oh, you know, she's okay."

"And how are you?" Don inquired.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

"Well, after talking to Rory…" He explained his question.

"Better. I'm more at ease now."

"Maybe you should call your father and ask him to let you come back." Don said quietly.

"You're so funny sometimes…" 

"Well, if you want something to happen-"

"He's not gonna let me come back just like that, and you know it." I cut Don off.

"So you're not even gonna try?" Matt asked.

"I'd rather not."

"Your loss." Don said.

"I know." I said as I threw myself on my bed, "But he's not gonna change his mind anytime soon." I smiled bitterly to myself, hating this feeling.

"But you have the money if you decide to go back on your own, right?" John asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think that it'll help."

"Meaning?" Don asked as he got up from where he was seated and walked over to his desk to grab something, before sitting down again.

"I don't think I'm going home anytime soon."

"Why not?" Matt looked at me questioningly.

"There's nothing there." I said painfully, "And besides, I have everything I need right here, I have food, a bed and a phone, what more could I ask?"

"That's great." John said, "But you can't see Rory from here…" He pointed out.

"Sure I can," I smiled, lightly, "I have pictures."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Don said sarcastically, "That's more than enough, you have pictures…"

"So maybe it's not enough, but it's something."

"Are you sure?" John asked, "Because it looks to me like you're fooling yourself."

"I never said that I don't miss her."

"Then what are you saying?" Don asked.

"That I wish I could go back." I said, quietly.

"Then go home." Matt smiled my way.

"Sure, 'cause that's what I need right now, to get into trouble with my father again."

"Then don't go home…" he continued.

I sighed with frustration, "What am I doing right now?!"

"Well, it's nice to have you here with us." Matt said, smiling lightly.

"It's not like you have any other choice…"

"Neither do you."

Silence took over the room as I stood up and started pacing about the room.

"How about if we go and find something to do?" Don finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, considering that this is our free evening, that'll be nice." John said with a smile.

"Something that'll take my mind off of everything." I said.

"That's probably a good idea." I heard Matt's voice from behind me.

"Girls…" John said, smiling.

"Who needs 'em?!" Don winked at me.

"Right. Let's just go." I grabbed my jacket.

"A movie and then some pizza will do us only good." John said as he got up.

"Something with lots of fights in it." Matt said, getting up himself.

"The Hartford theatre is where I want to be right now…" I murmured to myself. 

"What?" Don turned to look at me, his eyes questioning.

"Nothing."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What?" I asked the women that had been standing by the doorframe for a long time now, "What do you want?"

"Mr. Dugrey, that attitude won't get you far." When all she got in response was my stare she continued, "Don't look at me that way, you have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"How come you didn't ask?"

"Mr. Dugrey, I don't appreciate you wasting my time, are you going to take the call or not?"

"Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Doing what, exactly?" she looked at me, exasperation evident in her eyes.

"Can't you see?" I asked, smirking.

"No. Enlighten me, what are you doing?"

"Lying around." The smirk grew bigger.

"Then I guess you're not going to take that call…"

"Tell whoever this is to call later, I'm not in the mood right now."

"It sounded urgent." She gave it another shot.

"Well, I don't think I care." I only stared at her.

"Really important…"

"Was it a young girl, say, a teenager?"

"No, all grown up…"

"Then no, I'm not going to take that call."

"It's not your mother if that's what you're worried about."

"I'll pass." I said, turning my eyes away from her.

"Aren't you going to say something to him?" She turned to look at John, Don and Matt.

"No." John said, smiling.

"It's his choice." Don went on.

"And there's nothing that any of us can do about it." Matt looked at her apologizingly.

"But it could be important." She kept insisting.

"And I already told you that I don't care." I said, wishing that she'd leave already.

"Right," She turned to look at me, "Because you're busy…"

"Right." 

"Well, she's been waiting long enough, I'll be leaving now." With one last look to my direction she left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, why didn't you take that call?" Matt asked.

"Have you seen him lately?" John asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he's completely down." Don said.

"It's not what you think…" I tried to explain.

"It's exactly what we think, you're all freaked out because she hasn't called in a week and you're too proud to call her yourself." John said, staring at me knowingly.

"Fine, so maybe it is what you think." I said, "But the fact that she hasn't called in a week has to mean something. Maybe she just realized that she hates me or something like that."

"I thought that things were going pretty good…" Matt said quietly.

"Then why hasn't she called yet?" I asked, frustrated.

"I think that you'd save yourself a lot of pain and worries if you'd just call her." John said.

"I'm not calling." I said in response.

"You can be such a girl sometimes…" he looked at me.

"Well, that's what hanging around guys like you can cause a normal guy."

"I get it, you're bitter…" Don said jokingly.

"Funny." I didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hey, you asked for it."

"I really think that you should call her." Matt said quietly.

"We've been over this, I'm not calling her." I said, raising my voice.

"And what if she needs you?" John asked.

"I'm there for her and she knows it, all she has to do is to pick up the phone."

"Are you sure that she knows that?" Don asked, looking at me strangely.

"We had a talk about it once. I told her that Id always be there for her."

"Just call her." John said.

"Why would she need me, anyway?"

"All I'm saying is that girls don't always tell you what they want or need, you have to look carefully, and to do that you actually have to call her…" He clarified.

"I know that." I said quietly.

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to…" he kept on going.

"She has her mother and her best friend, Lane. Plus she has Jane and Josh and the whole gang, and I'm sure that that's more than enough."

"You're her friend, you should just be there for her." Matt said.

"I can't be there, I'm right her as you can see. And it's not like I can leave…"

"Don't get all smartass now." Don said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"She knows where to reach me, okay?"

"But you're not taking your calls..." John pointed out.

"What do you want from me?" I was getting frustrated by the minute.

"For the millionth time, call her." Matt said.

"Not gonna happen!" I said aloud.

"Then at least take your calls." He continued.

"Will that get you off of my back?" I asked.

"For now." He smiled.

"And what about you two?" I turned to look at John and Don.

"No." John said, smirking.

"And you?" I asked Don.

"Only if you call her…" 

"One down, two to go. For some reason I like Matt better than you two today." I said.

"Oh no!" John said sarcastically.

"It's her turn to call." I said, annoyed.

"Do you have the same arrangement with your parents?" John asked, smirking again.

"No. You know how it goes with my parents," I smiled his way, "I never call them and whenever they call me I'm always too busy to take the call."

"Busy, hu?" John asked.

"Too much homework…"

"Yeah, I think I get it, you're too stubborn to call her."

"I'm not going into this again." I said firmly.

"You're too proud to care, I get it."

"No." I turned to look at him, "It's up to her and she knows it." I clarified.

"Only girls do that." He looked at me annoyingly.

"Fine, then I'm a girl."

"Fine."

"Well, whatever you are, you have a phone call." I turned to look at the woman who left a little while ago, "Are you going to take this one?"

I gave Matt a pleading look, "I'm kind of busy here…"

"Let me guess, Sitting on a chair."

"Yeah, that's it." I said coldly.

"Well, she told me to let you know that it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah, Lorelai Gilmore." 

"I think I'll take that one…" I pushed past her and ran to the office to answer the phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What's wrong?" I asked as I picked up the receiver and put it close to my mouth.

"Calm down, okay?" I heard what I assumed to be Lorelai's voice. 

"What happened to Rory?"

"She'll be okay, she just needs you."

"Then why isn't she the one on the phone, talking to me?"

"She's too busy wallowing."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Let's just say that she's single again."

"Did she-" 

"No, he did. Again." She didn't even let me finish my question.

"And how is she?" I was worried about her.

"Haven't left the bed in two days."

"School?"

"No." I heard frustration in her voice.

"Put her on the phone."

"She's not taking it, no matter who I tell her it is…"

"Well, I'll find a way to be there as soon as possible, even today if it's possible."

"That'll be good." She said quietly.

"I'll see you soon." I hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey," Lorelai said as she opened the door, "Come in."

"Here," I handed her a cup of coffee, "Where is she?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the remaining cup of coffee in my hands.

"In her room."

"Thanks." I walked past her to the direction of Rory's room.

I knocked on the door lightly waiting for an answer, when no answer came I knocked again, "Rory, can I come in?" I asked quietly.

A few moments later the door opened and I saw her walking back to her bed.

"How are you?" I asked as I came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

She lay back, "You didn't have to come." She said quietly, staring at her blanket.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because," She sat back up, "I didn't want to bother you."

"Rory…" her eyes turned to look at me.

"And there's nothing you can do." She said with a shaky voice.

"I can listen," I handed her the cup of coffee, "It might help to just get it all out."

"Thanks, " She took the coffee from my hand, "But no one can help."

"Well, I'm here anyway."

"Right." She got up and placed the coffee on her desk, on her way to the bathroom.

I got up and followed her in, "Why don't you come with me?" I asked.

"To where?" she turned the tap open, letting the water fall for a little while on her hands before splashing some on her face.

"Anywhere but here." I offered a smile.

"She called you, didn't she?"

"Come on, Rory…" I took a little towel in my hand and wiped her wet face gently.

"What did she tell you?" she pushed my hand away from her face, feeling uncomfortable with the closeness between us.

"Nothing. She just said that you needed me around."

"I don't need you…"

"I don't think that it's the right time to do this." I said quietly.

"No, really, you can just go back."

"Rory…"

"I'm hungry, let's go find something to eat." She pushed past me and walked out of her room, a few moments later she was out the front door and down the porch's stairs.

"I really think that you should talk about it." I said as I followed her outside and down the stairs, she didn't even slow down.

"But I don't want to." 

"You can't run from dealing with it forever." I was practically running so that I could reach her and finally make her talk to me.

"It's too soon, okay?" 

"Rory…" I touched her shoulder lightly as I finally reached her, to stop her from running away.

She started crying.

"Just tell me…"

"I don't want to…" I heard her mumble quietly as she started crying even harder.

I turned her to me, so that I could look her in the eye, but she only stared at the ground, her sobs subsiding slowly. "You can trust me, Rory." I said quietly as I lifted her chin up with my hand so that she'd finally look at me.

"It's not that…" she pushed herself away from me, finding a random rock to sit on.

I stared at her for a moment and then I came and sat down beside her, "Then what is it?" I asked quietly.

"You wouldn't understand. You're perfect, you've never been rejected in your life, why should you understand?" she spat the words out, sounding bitter.

"I thought that you were giving me another chance…" I said quietly, hurt that she'd just assume things like that.

"I am." 

"No, you're not, you're attacking me."

"How could you understand? You're perfect."

"See? Attacking me…"

"You wouldn't understand, okay?" she kept insisting.

"Just give it a try." I turned my head to look at her, "Give me a chance to at least try and help you."

"All I'm saying is that-" she started.

"You're being stubborn." I cut her off.

"No, I'm not, I just-"

"Just tell me, okay?" I cut her off again.

"I don't want to." She said, firmly. 

"Fine." I felt frustrated.

"Fine." She said quietly.

"Fine!" I hated the fact that she was being so stubborn.

We sat there for about ten minutes in silence, neither of us saying a word, just thinking about all that's been said in the past twenty minutes. She slowly calmed down, her breathing becoming normal again. Then, I heard her humming something to herself. It took a few moments but I finally recognized it, "Michelle Branch?" I asked, smiling to myself.

"You know her?" She sounded surprised.

"Jane sent me her CD."

"That's my favorite song." She said, referring to what she'd just hummed.

"It's not too bad."

"I just love her!" I could see from the corner of my eye that she was smiling.

"I can't seem to understand what she means. I mean, I just don't get it."

"Are you dumb?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"I guess that you have to be a girl to understand her."

She ignored my teasing tone, "Maybe…"

We sat there quietly for about a minute, "What do you want to eat?" I finally broke the silence.

"I don't know." She said quietly, "Surprise me."

"Get in the car." I said as I stood up and turned her way, to help her to her feet. I turned my back to where she stood, heading in the car's direction.

"What's wrong with me?!" I heard pain in her voice. When I turned to look her way she was seated on the same stone, looking my way with tears in her eyes. 

"Nothing." 

She averted her eyes to the ground, "Then why did he break up with me?" her eyes returned to look into mine, "And not once, twice."

"He's stupid, okay?" I couldn't make myself come closer to her.

"That doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want me." her sobs came harder now.

I couldn't help but smile.

"See?" She wiped some tears away with her sleeve, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"It's not that."

"It's not funny, stop smiling."

"I can't."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No. I'm glad you did." 

"Because you find it amusing."

"No." I took a few steps closer, "Because I finally get that stupid song."

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"I would cry, and you would smile." I quoted the words from Michelle Branch's song, sweet misery, "I finally get it."

"Explain."

"No matter how you look or even what you feel, I can't help but smile, because it doesn't change a thing, I still feel the same."

"I don't understand." 

"When the right time comes, you will."

"And now's not the right time?"

"No." I gave her another smile.

"So, you weren't laughing at me?"

"No."

"Good."

"But I still don't understand why you were so sad, I mean, you wanted it to end, right?"

"It doesn't change the fact that he dumped me." she got up, "Twice."

"Idiot."

She smiled.

"Here's that smile…"

It grew even bigger, "Shut up."

"Why don't you come and make me?" I teased.

"Why don't we go and find something to eat?" she walked over to where I stood and pushed me on her way to the car, "I'm starving." 

"Junk food, I assume." I said, as I followed her, unlocking the car with the remote in my hand.

"And some ice cream." She turned to look at me, smiling.

"Ice cream it is…" I said as I opened the door on my side and got in.

She opened her door and got in herself, "Good."

"And I'm paying." I said, smiling from what I knew would come.

"No, you're not. You chauvinist macho." My smile grew wider as I started the car. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You can't imagine how I've missed this sort of food." I said, as I took another bite of my hamburger. It's been so long since I've eaten normal food.

"Yeah, I can. Once, mom and I had a bet on which one of us could last longer without having food from this place…" she said, smiling to herself at the memory.

"How long did it take her to cave?" I asked knowingly.

"Two weeks…"

"Like I said, you have no idea."

"Okay, so maybe you're right, but don't forget that it always feels longer for the Gilmore girls…"

"I still can't believe that your mother could last more than a day."

"Well, she didn't." she confessed, smiling.

"How long, then?"

"Three hours."

I chuckled, "So, what flavor?"

"What?"

"The ice cream." I explained.

"Vanilla."

"Good choice." I got up and went to the counter, to get us some ice cream.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As I pulled the car in front of her house I turned to look at her, "You're okay, right?"

She turned to look out the window, "Much better." she smiled lightly and then turned to look at me, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure."

"Right."

"And I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"After school. Because I assume that you are going tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I think that I've had enough time off school."

"Is there such thing?" I joked.

"Yeah, at Chilton there is and you know it. Besides, you know that I enjoy the whole learning process." she gave me a smile. 

"Okay, so just bring with you comfortable cloths for tomorrow."

"You're not taking me on another hiking trip, are you?"

"We'll see..."

"No, we won't. I'm not going."

"You had fun last time." I argued.

"Yeah, and I also fell on my butt…"

"Yeah, you did, but that part was funny." I couldn't help but smile as the scene played itself in my mind.

"No, it wasn't." she protested.

"I promise that this time it'll be easier."

"I'm still not going, find something else to do."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Why? I want to do it right now."

"Well, you have school tomorrow and it's getting pretty late."

"I'll just drink some extra coffee tomorrow morning."

"Just bring the clothes with you." I started pushing her in her front door's direction.

"Don't wanna…" she pouted.

We were going up the stairs now, "And don't forget to bring comfortable shoes." 

"But I-"

"No, you're not saying a word." I shushed her.

"It's not-"

"School night." I cut her off again.

"Why are you-" she started again.

"Have a good night, Rory."

She finally gave up and opened the front door, with one last smile she said quietly, "You too, Tristan."

As she shut the door behind her I smiled to myself, "I wouldn't worry about that…" I went back to my car and got in, heading home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I couldn't help but smile on my way back to Hartford. Rory let me in. It felt so good to know that she trusted in me enough to let me help her, or at least try. It felt good to know that even when she was feeling bad she wanted me around. She let me be around at such a hard and painful time for her, and to tell you the truth, it felt good to be the one who brought a smile back to her face. My thoughts wondered back to that time I took her hiking, it was a nice day and I hoped that she'd let me take her hiking again, just so that maybe, for even a little while, she'd forget everything that was on her mind. I was trying to find a way to convince her to go with me when I pulled the car in front of my house. I sat in the car for a few more minutes, thinking about what happened with Rory that afternoon, before I got out and headed home. But I forgot one important detail; my parents were probably awaiting my arrival… 

"It's nice of you to finally stop by." I heard my father's voice as I walked into the house. The smile that was still there disappeared in no time.

"How are you, dad?" I asked in an aggravating tone.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming home?" my mother asked.

"Why should I? Were you even worried?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Don't start, young man, you are already in enough trouble." My father said, firmly. Coming in my mother's defense.

"Well, I don't care what you have to say, dad, I'm not going back."

"You'll do whatever I decide you do." I wanted to laugh so hard at his words; he was standing there, trying to show me that he had control over this whole situation. How pathetic.

"What are you going to do, punish me?!" I laughed at the thought of him trying to punish me, "You can't punish me, dad. Sending me away is the worst thing you can do to me, how can you top that one?" I asked in disdain. 

He was mad and I could see that, "I already got you a plane ticket, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning and this time, young man, I'm not changing my mind."

I hated him when he called me that, "I have a name, dad. Use it"

"Tristan," my mother said quietly, "Listen to your father."

"I'm not going." 

"Give me one good reason as to why I should let you stay."

"Well, let me see. How about the fact that I'm your son and you want the best for me?" 

"Sending you away is the best thing for you." He said firmly.

"You don't know me, how would you know what's best for me?" he was so annoying.

"Then tell me, what is best for you, running around with you friends and getting into trouble? For some reason I don't think that it's the best thing for you."

"And what if I stop hanging around with Duncan and Bowman?"

"And who will you be friends with?" My mother asked.

"Jane and Josh and all those guys you like so much."

"You'll just change to please your parents all of a sudden?" my father asked, disdain evident in his voice.

"No, father," I couldn't take it anymore, "I'm already friends with them. Josh knows everything there is to know about me ever since I can remember myself and Jane is his girlfriend. I just don't want to leave Hartford again." I said as an explanation. 

"I don't buy it."

"So, what now?" I asked, frustrated.

"You have a plane to catch tomorrow morning." He said coldly.

"I love you too, dad." I said, sarcastically.

"Don't forget to take your bag out of your car's trunk."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"We'll see you in the morning." He started heading up the stairs, my mother following him; she only sent me an apologizing smile before she disappeared.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Josh asked, surprised, as he saw me standing in front of him.

"I need a place to crash for the night."

"When did you come back?"

"This afternoon."

"I bet you're in a lot of trouble."

"Hence the I need a place to crash for the night."

"And then what?" he opened the door a little wider, making room for me to come in and then turned around and started waking down the hall, "Come in, man."

"Thanks." I walked inside and followed him, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what." I answered his question.

"So, I guess that this means that they already know that you're back in Hartford."

"Yeah, my father already got me a plane ticket…"

"So, what now?"

"I guess I'm going to have to find somewhere else to stay after tonight since this will probably be one of the first places they'll look me in."

"Find someone they'll never think of." We reached the guest room and he opened the door so that we could both walk inside.

"The only person I can think of is Rory, and she has enough on her mind as it is."

"Have you spoken to her? Jane told me that she's not taking any calls."

"She didn't have much choice, I came to her house." I said, smiling.

"She wasn't in school for a couple of days."

"I know, that's why I'm here in the first place." I put my bag down on the floor, next to a bed that stood in the room.

"How did you find out, anyway?"

"Lorelai called."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So, I guess that means that she doesn't know that you ran off, right?"

"Why tell her?"

"But Lorelai probably knows, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"You know, even though you can be dumb sometimes you always seem to have great ideas when needed…" I said, jokingly.

"Keep saying that, Dugrey, and I'll kick your ass."

"So, how's Jane?" I asked, smiling.

"Actually, she's in the living room."

"Really, did I disturb you two?" I teased.

"We were watching a movie…"

"What movie?"

"Why don't you join us?"

"Is it a chick flake?"

"Big Daddy."

"You picked it, hu?"

"No, we just thought that something funny might be nice."

"Then I guess I'll be joining you two…"

"You know the way."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"In a minute, I'll just fix your bed."

"I can do that later."

"It's okay, I'll be there in a second, just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"So, we'll see you in a sec, right?"

"Yeah, what do you think that I'm trying to set you up? She's my girlfriend. Just go and I'll be there in a sec." He looked at me strangely.

"Okay…" I turned around and left the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey, Janie…" I said as I walked into the room.

"Tristan, hey." She was surprised to see me there.

"In the flesh."

"When did you come back?"

"This afternoon."

"I can't believe you got your father to let you come back." she smiled at me.

"Yeah, maybe that's because I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I'm in trouble again."

She turned serious; "I think that something's wrong with Rory." 

"He already knows that," Josh said, walking into the room, "That's why he's here in the first place."

"She's not taking any calls. Believe me, I tried."

"I know, Lorelai told me. I went to her house and we spent the entire afternoon together. She's going to school tomorrow so you'd be able to talk to her."

"What happened to her?" She asked, looking worried.

"She'll tell you tomorrow, don't worry."

"So," Josh interrupted, "On with the movie…"

"Yeah." I took a seat in front of the TV.

"How is she?" Jane asked, ignoring Josh.

I turned to look at her, "Better." I gave her a smile.

"That's good." She returned my smile.

"Yes it is." Josh said, "Why don't we talk about it later?"

"You can be such an asshole sometimes." Jane said, turning to look at him.

"Come on you two, don't start fighting, we have time to talk after the movie's over." I said.

"You're saved because he's here. Otherwise you'd be dead…" She warned.

"I wouldn't have been in this mess if he weren't here anyway." He answered quietly.

"Asshole."

"Why don't we watch the movie now?" I asked quietly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Josh said as he pressed the play button.

"Only because you want to stay alive…" she said quietly.

"The movie's starting." He said.

"I can see that, I'm not blind." She turned to look at him.

"I know that." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

"Well, since the movie's starting and we can all see that why don't we just watch it quietly?" the both turned to look at me.

"Good idea." Josh said. And with that they both turned to look at the movie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** well, I know that it took me a while to update but that doesn't matter right now since here's the seventh chapter. As usual, I don't own the characters we all know and love from the TV series. But I do own the plot and the rest of the characters that I came up with. I don't know when I'll update the next time but I hope it won't take as long as it took with this one. I guess that all that's left is to tell you that I loved your reviews and that I hope you'd send me more (It does motivate me and bring a smile to my face…) Thank you so much to all of those who took the time to let me know what they think!!! Enjoy… 

Don't judge a book by its cover

Chapter 7:

The movie was over for a long time now and the three of us were now sitting in Josh' living room, trying to find a place for me to stay while I'm around, "Well, maybe you should talk to Lorelai…" Josh suggested after we've covered many other options.

I looked at Josh, frustrated, "And say what?"

"That you came back for Rory without your parents' permission." He answered.

"Do you really think that she'd help me if I tell her that I don't want Rory to know about it?"

"She run's an inn, after all…" Jane pointed out.

"I don't think that I can afford a room for more than a couple of days."

"I'm sure she'd love to help." She said with a smile.

"But I'm not sure that I really want to get her into this. Think about it, why would she want to help me? It could get her into trouble."

"It's for Rory's sake." Josh said.

"I'm not so sure about that one anymore…" I murmured in thought.

"I'm tired." Jane said, yawning.

"Maybe we should just call it for the night." I said, turning to look at her tired face.

"I'll take you home." Josh said quietly while getting up from where he was seated and helping her to her feet with a faint smile.

"Thank you." She said, smiling back.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, too much love for me to bare…"

"You wouldn't have said that if it were you and Rory doing the same…" Josh said with a smirk.

"Thank you for making me think about her again." I said, sarcastically.

"No problem," he smiled, "anytime…"

"I'm going to sleep now."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Jane asked.

"I have to pick up Rory after school so I guess I'll see you then."

"Another trip?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Another romantic trip?" Josh asked with a smile of his own.

"Making her fall on her butt won't help." Jane said, smiling a little wider, "At least that's the impression I got when I heard about your first trip from her."

"I was thinking more along the lines of helping her forget for a while but you know, maybe I'm looking at it the wrong way…"

"Well, since I have no idea what's the matter with her yet I guess I'll just have to trust your judgment." Jane said quietly.

"Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired, it's been a long day and it's gonna be an even longer one tomorrow…" I said.

"I'll wake you up at six A.M. tomorrow, okay?" Josh asked.

"Have a good night." I said quietly, smiling their way.

"You too." Jane said. And with that they both left the living room, heading outside to Josh' car. I sat down on the couch thinking about all that's happened that day. About a minute after they left the house I heard Josh' car driving away. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Josh' voice interrupted my thoughts. I was sitting on my bed with a book in hand, but the book was long forgotten, I couldn't concentrate. I was staring into space, I'm not really sure why but I just couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep."

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" He asked me as he walked into the room.

"I'll probably end up calling Lorelai."

"I think that that's the best thing to do for now."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just can't think of anything else to do." 

"Yeah…" he said understandingly.

"What time is it?" I asked, not sure how long I've been sitting in the same position.

He looked at his watch for a second, "Four." His eyes turned to me, "Why do you ask?" he moved to a chair that was standing near my bed and sat down.

"I think I'm just gonna stay up till six, I don't see any reason to go to sleep right now. Plus, I don't think that I can fall asleep even if I wanted to."

"Yeah, well, I have school tomorrow so going to sleep would probably be a good idea. After all, I do have to stay awake in class or Jane would kill me."

I smiled, "I miss Chilton." I said thoughtfully.

"You mean, you miss the female population of Chilton, right?"

"No, that's not it. I guess I just miss the whole Chilton experience."

"Having arguments with Rory by her locker…" he gave me a knowing smile.

"Banters." I corrected him, "And yes, I miss that a lot."

"Well, now you have the phone to do the same thing."

I smiled at the thought of one of our many banters.

"Just say something…" 

"You keep forgetting who we're talking about here. We're talking about Rory Gilmore, and if I want something to happen I have to give it time, I have to let her take the first step or else I'd ruin things between us again."

"Still doesn't have a clue?" Josh asked, smiling at his own rhetorical question.

"None whatsoever." I smiled back.

"Just another thing that gets under your skin, right?"

I chuckled, "Obliviousness, I just love how she's unaware to everything that's going on around her."

"You're completely hooked." 

"I can't help it."

"You've changed a lot since you first met her." he suddenly turned serious.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed.

"Jane says that you're more grown up now."

"Dealing with Rory sort of grows you up."

"I bet."

"I guess that it's because she's like a little girl in a way. And I feel the constant need to take care of her. The thing is, she really hates being taken care of."

"And she doesn't know that there's no other way." Josh said understandingly.

I smiled to myself, "That's Rory."

"And you just love playing the knight in shining armor…"

"I can't help it."

"I don't think that any guy can." He said.

"True."

"And how are you going to know that she's ready?"

"She'll tell me in one way or another."

"What do you mean?" 

"Like I already said, I'm going to let her make the first move."

"Because-"

"Because she knows what I want." I cut him off.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"She's naïve, not dumb. And besides, I've kissed her a few times and I think that she's somehow realized that it wasn't a mistake. And if she hasn't gotten it by now I'm sure that someday she will."

"Maybe…"

"But I think that on some level she knows."

"Let's hope so."

"I just hope that she'd want the same someday."

"And what is she doesn't?" he asked.

"Then I'll be her friend."

"You're a guy…"

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well, what I mean is that someday you won't be able to just be her friend anymore."

"I'm strong." I reasoned.

"We both know that it's not going to help you in that case."

"Why don't you just shut up and go to sleep already? You have school in a few hours." I saw that he was about to say something in response so I just got up and pushed him in the door's direction. With one last smile I pushed him outside the room and shut the door in his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, I guess I'll see you later at Chilton, right?" Josh asked. It was now around 6:20 A.M and we were both sitting in the kitchen, just finishing up on our breakfast. 

I smiled and got up from my seat, "Yeah, I'll be there to pick up Rory later in the afternoon." I flashed another smile in Josh' direction and picked up my bag from the floor, "Tell Rory that we're going on a trip no matter what." I said as I leaned on the doorframe and looked in his direction.

"I will." He said with a smile.

"Okay then, I guess it's time for me to leave, now that everything's settled."

"I'll walk you to the door." Josh said, about to get up.

"Don't worry, I can open the door on my own." I pushed myself off the kitchen's doorframe; "I'll see you later." As I saw his smile I turned to walk out of the house. I walked down the hall and let myself out, making sure to shut the door behind me. As I got into my car I couldn't help but feel that the day was about to be a very long one.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was standing at the lobby of the 'Independence inn' for about twenty minutes before she finally appeared, "Hey." I said to Lorelai as I spotted her walking to the front desk, close to where I stood, without noticing my being there.

She looked at me surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with my parents and I thought that it would be a good idea if I stayed out of their way for a few days. Just so that they could calm down, you know." I felt uncomfortable asking her that but there was no other way, "But the thing is, I don't have a place to stay. So I was kind of wondering if you had a free, spare room around here just for a few days."

She smiled at me and I relaxed just a little, "Let me see." She walked behind the frond desk and approached the computer to check the inn's guest list.

"How's Rory?" I asked.

"A little better." she said, without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

I smiled, "That's good." 

"So how did you get your parents to let you come back?" she inquired.

"Um…" I said nervously, "I told them that I had a friend in need."

"That you do." She smiled as her eyes finally turned to look at me, "Okay, I found you a room for three days." 

"That'll do."

"So, what happened?" she asked as she walked from behind the front desk and signaled me to follow her lead.

"I just don't get along with them, that's all."

"I know what you mean." She laughed, "But at least you can't get pregnant." 

"But I can get someone pregnant."

"Right." She chuckled.

"Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?"

"That depends." She smiled again.

"Well, come to think of it, it's to not do something…"

"What?" she looked confused.

"Is it possible that you won't tell Rory that I'm staying here?"

"Why don't you want her to know?"

"She's got enough on her mind for now." I reasoned.

She thought about it for a moment, "Okay, I guess I can do that."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She came to a halt in front of a door and turned to look at me, "Okay, young man. This is your room." She handed me the key with a smile, "Enjoy your staying at the independence inn."

I chuckled, "I will." I unlocked the door and opened it, "Thank you very much."

She glanced at her watch, "I have to go, I have a bus pulling up in ten minutes or so." And with that she was gone. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You're late." She said as I pulled my car in front of her.

"I know that, Rory. My dad wanted me to help him with something."

"You're late."

"I thought you'd be happy about it."

"Why?" she opened the door and took a seat in the passenger's seat."

"Because you don't want to go on another trip."

"I could use some fresh air."

"What's the sudden change?" I inquired.

"Paris."

"What did she do this time?" I asked knowingly.

"I'm covering the tagging of the new library books."

"Sounds like tons of fun to me."

"That's exactly what I said."

"Why can't she just let go?" I asked.

"Because it's fun to see me in pain." 

"True." I couldn't help but agree.

"Hey!" 

"But it still doesn't give her the right to abuse you."

"Nicely put." She gave me a smile.

"Did you bring comfortable shoes with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can change on the way, while I'm driving."

"Do you have any good music?"

"Well, I have Michelle Branch."

"Good" She gave me a smile

"Put your seat belt on." 

"So, what did you do all day long?" she asked as she put her seat belt on.

I started the engine and backed out of the parking lot so that our afternoon together could start, "Oh, you know, I watched TV and read something, nothing too big."

"What'd you read?"

I smirked, "The latest Seventeen issue." 

"And now the truth…"

"What, don't you believe me?"

"Okay, I have that issue at home, who's on the cover?"

"I don't know her name."

"Then what does she look like?"

"I don't know. She's pretty though."

"Tristan…" she said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Fine, I read 'The Partner'. It's by John Grisham."

"Oh, I don't really like his writing. I mean, he's not one of my favorite authors."

"I never said he was, or should be."

"I hope it's not going to be too hard."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Whatever torture you're making me go through today." She explained.

"I won't let you fall on your butt this time, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I hope that there's a reward at the end"

"What do you mean?"

"An amazing view, just like last time."

"It's a promise."

She smiled, "That's good." 

"So, when you leave Paris out of it, how was your day?"

"Pretty good. Chilton teaches a lot."

"That's the purpose of school…"

"Well, this school gets special points- golden ones."

"For being educational?"

"Yes."

"For doing what it's meant to do in the first place?"

"Yes." She said again with a smile.

"Only you could think that way."

"Just another reason to love me…" She grinned at me.

"Ego check, Miss Gilmore."

"Look who's talking!"

"But I have any reason to have an ego."

"Because you're a guy. I know."

"No." I chuckled, "Because I'm completely hot, and you know it."

"And delusional."

"Well, you can't fool me, but you can sure try fooling yourself."

"Oh, Mr. Dugrey, you're so funny."

"Well, Miss Gilmore, that's one of the many reasons you're in love with me..."

"I think you're confused. It's you who's in love with me."

"Denial won't help."

"No, you know what? I'm sorry, you're not in love with me, you're head over heels and completely in love with yourself."

I smirked, "What's not to love?"

"Ego check, Mr. Dugrey."

"Don't tell me that you think that my ego isn't justified…"

"It's way too big and you know it. All I'm gonna say is that you don't look too bad."

I couldn't help but smile, "Okay…"

"What?!"

"You think I'm hot."

"I also think that you're a jerk."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that you think I'm hot."

"Now I understand why girls keep saying that guys never grow up."

"It's just a part of my childish charm…" I winked at her.

"You're impossible."

"And you just love it."

"Right…"

"Just like you love me…"

"Asshole." With that she took one shoe out of her bag and threw it at me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Okay, I'm gonna fall now." She grabbed a branch with one of her hands, hoping that it would keep her from falling.

"Why can't you just ask me to help you for once?"

"Well, are you going to help me?!"

I reached out a hand to help her, "Give me your hand."

She took the offered hand and gave me a grateful smile, "So, what are we going to do later?" 

"Coffee, I guess."

"Coffee's good." She tripped again, almost falling to the ground.

"But I really think that you should concentrate on not falling at the moment."

"Right." she steadied herself, "That's a good idea."

"Yeah, I know." I started laughing.

"What?" she looked at me strangely.

"Nothing." I said, still laughing.

"Tristan…" she said warningly.

"Well, the fact that you keep falling is pretty funny." 

"I already told you that I'm not that good at sports and all those things."

"Don't I know it?!" 

"You're the one who insisted on doing this."

"Well, I needed some entertainment…" I smiled.

"My shoes can cause pain if I really want them to…" She warned.

"But if you hurt me you're going to be on this mountain for a long time since, apparently, no one has ever taught you how to walk."

"But I'll still have the pleasure of hurting you, and I'll cherish it forever…"

"I'm taking you down with me if you do anything."

"Oh, you wouldn't…"

"I don't think that you'd want to give it a try."

She smirked at me, "And maybe I would…"

"Miss Gilmore, you're smirking."

"I am?" she looked surprised.

"Yes, you are."

She stopped walking, looking content; "Huh…"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to know how to smirk."

"Why?"

"It's such a cool thing."

"Well," I wasn't sure what I should say; "now you know how to smirk."

She smiled at me, "I learned from the best."

"But I was born with it, I can't help it."

"That's not an excuse."

"Hey, you're the one who has always wanted to know how to smirk."

"True."

"Just another thing that you just love about me."

"No, I actually hate it when you smirk. I just think that it's a cool thing."

"When I do it…" I smirked again, knowing exactly what was coming.

"No! I just think that it's cool when I do it, you immature little boy."

"So, I've noticed that it's hard for you to walk and talk at the same time but if you keep stopping every second we're gonna be here till we're about twenty." 

"Very funny. Is it far?"

"No, I think you can handle it."

"Don't even say it."

"Say what?"

"That I should shut up and that way it'll be much faster."

"I don't have to, you just said it."

"Not funny."

"I think it is."

"Just shut up and lead the way."

"Follow me." I resumed walking.

"That's the whole point of saying 'lead the way' if you haven't gotten it by now."

"The longer we stand here and argue over it, the longer it takes us to finish the whole walking part of the day."

"Why, because you can't do two things at once? I mean, after all, you are a guy." She gave me an innocent smile, going right back to the same argument we had a moment ago without even realizing she did so.

I smiled, "As you can clearly see, I can laugh at you while helping you every time you fall. If you ask me, you're the one who can't do two things at once."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Well, Rory, what I mean by saying that is that you can't even walk and breath at the same time and that's why you keep falling. So don't tell me that I'm the incapable one between us…" I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"You're just like a dog, you're trained to do this."

"And you can't even do that…"

"You think that you're so funny, don't you?"

"Who, me?" I gave her an innocent smile, "No, just amusing."

"I didn't find what you have to say funny."

"And the only reason for that is that you just can't laugh at yourself…"

"You can be so annoying sometimes."

"I mean, it's not your fault that you don't have a sense of humor…"

"Not." She pushed me lightly, "Funny."

"Then please, enlighten me, what is funny?"

"I could come up with a few ideas."

"Such as?"

"Well…" she came closer to me, pressing her body against mine and inching closer to my mouth with hers, her lips brushing mine as she spoke quietly, "This is funny."

"What?" I had to hold my every fiber in order to stay standing and keep my hands from moving and crushing her body against mine, ending my misery at that.

She pulled away and sent a smile my way, "The look on your face is just priceless."

I shook myself mentally, "What look?"

"The one you had just a moment ago." Her smile grew wider.

"And what's your point exactly, in this whole thing?" my mind was still a bit shaken from what she'd just done. 

"Well, my point is that _this_ was funny."

"I bet." It was said mostly to myself but she heard it anyway.

"Just showing you that I do have a sense of humor…"

"We should keep on going." I said, averting my eyes away from her before turning completely the other way and starting to walk again, wanting to disappear. I guess that in a way she was only trying to make fun of me but instead she nearly killed me. She was this close and I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't act at all in fear that it would jeopardize our friendship. If I didn't know any better I'd say that she knew exactly how it would affect me.

"Wait, are you mad at me or something?" she asked after a moment.

"No. I just need to move."

"Okay." an awkward silence fell between us.

"I'm sorry." She finally said after we've been walking for about five minutes in complete silence.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I said as I came to a halt, looking at the view in front of me. I turned to look at her, noticing that she was distracted by something and hence, not realizing that she was facing, yet again, a beautiful view, "Rory…" I called her name quietly.

"What?" her eyes turned to look at me.

"We're here."

Her eyes turned to the ground for a moment before she looked up again to see the view in front of her eyes, "It's amazing." She smiled lightly at what she'd seen.

"I know." I said, trying to figure out what was bothering her. When all she did was stare ahead at the view I finally gave up and found a rock to sit on.

We stayed that way for about ten minutes, neither of us saying a word. Finally she turned to look at me, "Are you okay?" I could see concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Whenever someone says that he's fine he's far from being fine so don't just give me some polite answer. Tell me the truth."

"I'm okay. Everything's just great."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Who is it?" she asked, reading my responses like an open book.

"No one." I was getting frustrated, "What's with the third degree?"

"Why can't you just tell me who she is?"

"What?" I acted as though I was dumb.

She walked over to where I was sitting and took seat right next to me, "You look pained." She commented.

"Rory, really, I'm fine." I wasn't in the mood to dwell on it at the moment.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked exasperated.

"I am talking to you. Just not about this…"

"You know everything there is to know about me but for some reason you just refuse to let me in."

"Don't do this…"

"Maybe I can help."

"Nothing can help, just drop it."

"Just give it a try. You can't lose anything, right?" she insisted.

"Rory…"

"Is it because you don't trust me?"

"Rory, I'm not a girl, I'm not supposed to share my feelings." I said lamely, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"What's the point of being friends if I can't help?" she asked, frustrated.

"Like I've already said, no one can help so don't feel bad about it."

"I can't help it." 

"I trust you, okay?"

"Then tell me."

"Rory…"

"I want to help."

"Rory." This conversation was exasperating.

"Just give it a try."

"No." I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Rory, I can't tell you." It felt as if I was talking to a five-year-old.

"Fine. I don't want to know." she got up and started walking away.

"That's the wrong way." I said.

"I don't care." She didn't stop walking, 

"Just let me help you find the right way." I got up from the rock I was sitting on.

"Aren't you afraid I'm gonna stab you in the back?" she turned to look at me.

"Why are you being this way?"

"Because you don't have to be worried, I lost my knife about a week ago."

"Just stop."

"And I left my sword and gun at home…"

"Fine, I give up. What do you want to know?" she was so frustrating.

"What happened?"

We made eye contact for a moment, "Nothing."

"And now the truth…"

I was quiet for a moment, "I saw her." it came out in a shaky voice.

"Who?" I looked at her for a moment, "Right, sorry. I know who."

"Yeah…"

"Well, actually, uh… technically I don't know who."

"You said you wanted to help, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then just drop the subject."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts to talk about it, Rory." I made eye contact again, sending her a pleading look.

"Fine." She said quietly, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I felt relief take all over me.

She smiled my way, "So, which way is the right one?"

"Well, since you were going the wrong way to one side, another one would bring death a bit closer because you could fall and die and the third is a bit tough to climb since it's too vertical I think that you're left with just one choice. And you just can't go wrong again…" I smirked, enjoying myself.

"Hilarious."

"Do you want to maybe lead the way this time?"

She gave me an incredulous look, "No!"

"Where you lead, I will follow anywhere that you tell me to…" I started singing.

"Just start moving." she said annoyed.

"If you need, you need me to be with you I will follow where you lead…" I kept on going, ignoring the look I was getting. 

"I'm warning you…"

"I'm so scared."

"Stop smirking, you asshole."

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"I think jumping off the cliff would be a great idea right now."

I smiled, "Oh, come on, Rory, you know that you just love it when I teas you."

She stared at me for a moment, "Fine." She finally said, "Think whatever you want to think. Let's just go and get some coffee before I go mental and choke you to death."

"Oh, I can actually help you with that one." I sent a smile her way as I took my bag off my shoulders. With another smile I took a blue thermos out of my back pack and handed it to her, "Here."

She snatched it out of my hands and opened the cap. Smelling what was inside it she gave me a wide smile, "Some days I just love you."

I smiled at her words.

"What?" she looked at me strangely.

"Nothing." I said, still smiling.

"Hey, did you bring cups with you by any chance?"

"Yes, I did." I reached for my bag again and took out of it two cups.

"See? That's the reason I love you. You think about everything."

I chuckled, "Well, I always love you. And I don't need a reason for that."

"Yeah, well, you're dumb." She started laughing, "Do you want some?" she asked, referring to the coffee in her hands.

"Sure."

"I love coffee." she said it as if it were a novelty to me.

"I know." I smiled, "That's why I brought it."

"That's a very nice thing of you to do." She said as she poured the steaming liquid into the two cups and handed one to me.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a nice person." I took the cup from her hand.

She took a sip, "Very modest, too."

"That too."

"So, what exactly are we going to do when we're done doing this?" she inquired.

"Get off the mountain."

She smiled, "And then?"

"That's up to you, Missy…"

"How about Luke's?"

"Fine with me."

"And then a relaxing evening in front of the TV…"

"A movie night again?"

"What do you mean, 'again'?"

"I'm starting to think that every night is a movie night…"

"Well, you don't have to stay."

"What did you have in mind though?"

"I don't know. We could rent something nice."

"I'm picking the movie this time."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to watch another 'Pretty Woman' movie-like."

"Oh, come on, just admit it. You love that movie." 

"It's like a Disney movie."

"Are you saying that you don't like Disney movies?" she looked at me, amazement in her big, blue eyes.

"No. I never said that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That they should have made it an animation movie."

"But then Julia Roberts would have been out of work…"

"I already told you that I hate her."

"Then what do you want to watch, 'Bring it on'? I mean, it's a movie with cheerleaders so you'd have to love a movie like that…"

"It's another one of those cheesy movies for teenagers. I'd rather not watch it again because one time was more enough."

"Hey! You just said that you like Disney movies." She said, finally realizing so.

"Yes. I guess I did say so."

"Then let's watch a Disney movie." She smiled.

"Stop saying that word all the time."

"What, _Disney_?"

"You're such a little girl…"

"Because I want to watch a _Disney_ movie?"

"I really want to push you now."

"But then you won't be able to watch a _Disney_ movie with me…"

"You just love getting on my nerves, don't you?"

"Who, me?"

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Aladdin." She said with a smile.

"I was sort of thinking about 'Beauty and the Beast'. They actually have a new edition to that movie. Something about a new featured musical sequence in there or something, that they cut from the first edition."

"I love that movie."

"Yeah, well, I love Belle. She's so naïve…"

She rolled her eyes, "Suits you…" 

"So I guess that means that we're renting it." 

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Then let's go."

"Lead the way…"

I smirked

"Don't you dare opening your mouth, I don't want to hear it."

"I was just going to say that-"

"Quiet." She cut me off, "I just want to get to your car."

"To the back seat, right?"

She came closer and smacked me in the head, "Asshole."

"I never imagined that you'd be like that. But I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover…" I smiled at the irony of my words while rubbing my head, Rory and her love of books, it was just too obvious to ignore.

"Jackass."

"Isn't that a cool show?"

"You probably went to the auditions."

"No, I was busy that day."

"That's just too bad…"

"Isn't it? You missed a chance to drool without me knowing about it." I smirked.

She ignored my last comment, "How can you even watch that show?"

"I love it when people do stupid things." I explained.

"So you tried it yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason you were sent to military school."

"Oh… that."

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"So, why did you do it anyway?"

"I got bored."

"So you started doing stupid things?"

"It passed time along…"

"Right. That's the reason you did it." She said, not believing me. 

"Okay, oh smart one, tell me then, why do you think I did it?"

"That subject you don't want to talk about."

"You couldn't be more wrong." We both knew that it was a lie.

"Tristan, don't forget that I know you pretty well by now."

"Well, you're human, people make mistakes."

"You're not supposed to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Why is it that every time I try to seriously talk to you, you find a way to avoid answering any of my questions?" she asked, exasperated, "I don't get it."

"Fine. It wasn't all there was to it, but it had some affect on my actions."

"Was that so hard?"

"Well, since you don't want me to lie to you I'll just tell you the truth. Yes, it was very hard. One of the hardest things I ever had to do."

"If you tell me who she is I could find out what she thinks of you…"

"You just said it. This is a subject I don't want to talk about."

"See? What did I tell you?"

"Hey," I said, smiling, "You can see the car from here."

"Avoidance won't help."

"And you know this because as soon as you've realized that you didn't love Dean anymore you broke up with him."

"No. I know this because I avoided doing so, and then look what happened…"

"I can't learn from your mistakes, Rory."

"You can try."

"I don't want to."

"You're so stupid!"

"And you're so oblivious." I was so frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Rory. Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Look, why don't I take you home so that we can watch the movie?"

"Tell me." she glared at me.

"You see? The car's right over there." I pointed to the car in sight.

"Tristan…" she kept insisting.

"Rory, drop it. I'm just going to take you home."

"You can't just say something and then refuse to explain yourself." She said angrily, "It's not something you do. You said it, so you can't run away from it now."

"I don't intend to."

"Then tell me."

"No."

She groaned, "I hate this."

"Hate what, Rory?"

"That you don't trust me even though you keep saying that you do."

"Why do you have to make it about you? You don't have anything to do with it."

"I care about you and I want to help. But I can't do that when I don't know what's wrong. When you won't tell me what's wrong…"

"Rory…" I said in frustration.

"I don't think that we're friends." I turned to look at her, waiting for an explanation, "When I don't want to talk about something you keep pushing it. But when I try to help you all you do is just push me away, and I don't know why."

"Then stop pushing." I resumed walking. 

Another groan, "Just tell me."

"For the last time, Rory, I'm not telling you. So just drop it."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, well, why don't you hate me on the way to your house?" I said as we reached the car.

"Really can't stand you…"

"Get in the car, Rory."

"I'd rather walk."

"You know the drill, you can either do it yourself or I'll do it for you."

"Fine." She opened the door and got into the car, sitting in the passenger's seat and looking at me angrily.

"I got inside myself and turned to look at her, "Good choice."

She turned to look out the window, "Asshole."

"Yeah, yeah…" with one final look in her direction I started the engine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Hey, sorry to bother you but I was hoping that you might want to help me and give me suggestions for a name to this fic, since I really hate its current name.)


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:** Well, I did my best to give you the eighth chapter as soon as I could, it's a bit shorter than the others but I thought that it was a good place to stop. For all the impatient ones between the readers I don't think that there's much more left to go and I'll try to update as soon as possible but I can't promise anything. As usual, I don't own it (bla, bla, bla)… I'd like to thank those who reviewed and to those who tried to help me with a name, I'm still looking for the perfect one though. There's nothing better than to know that someone reads your work and likes it! Thank you very much!!! As always, you're welcomed to review (and make my day). Enjoy!

Don't judge a book by its cover

Chapter 8:

"Rory." I touched her gently, trying to wake her up, "We're here."

She only moaned in response.

"Come on, Rory, wake up."

Her eyes flew open the second I finished that sentence, "Don't touch me."

"Well, I tried that tactic first. But since I've already said your name, pretty loud, for about twenty times I thought that shaking you a little might help."

"Fine." She turned to look at my hand, the one that was still in contact with her body, "I'm up as you can see so you can stop touching me now."

I quickly pulled my hand away, "Right."

"I had a wonderful time." She said dryly and opened the car's door, "Bye."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I couldn't take it anymore.

Her eyes turned to look into mine, "No. It's not okay."

"Why not?" 

"Because you keep saying that you are but you don't seem to mean it at all. And to tell you the truth, I'm kind of sick of it. You have to mean it when you apologize to someone."

"Well, I mean it."

"Then tell me." She said, returning to the same conversation we had earlier that day.

"Rory, no."

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it."

"Why do you have to insist so much?"

"Because I care." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I already told you this but I'm gonna say it again for the sake of our friendship. I can't talk about it, okay? It's just a touchy subject."

"And…"

"Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because, apparently, you can't see yourself. Look at what it does to you."

"Fine." I gave up, "You want to know, I'll tell you. I have feelings for some girl and she doesn't want me. And it's killing me."

"I'm-" she looked at me sympathetically.

"That's it, Rory. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to hear what you have to say about it. You wanted to know and now you do. And it ends right there."

She looked at me for a few seconds, "Fine." She let go.

I smiled in relief, "So, are we going to watch a movie or not?"

She smiled back, "Beauty and the beast?"

"Whatever."

"Park your car, we're walking."

I couldn't help but to smile smugly, "I thought that you hated walking."

"No, you probably heard me wrong. I said that I hated hiking."

"Right…" I gave her another smile as I turned the engine off.

We got out of the car and silently started walking. With Rory in the lead this time I took my time, enjoying the calm walking and the atmosphere of the little town. We walked slowly and quietly for about ten minutes, the two of us just looking around and thinking to ourselves. When we finally reached the center of the city she turned to look at me with a smile, "I'll get the coffee and you'll get the movie." 

She started walking in Luke's direction but stopped when she heard my voice, "I don't think so, Missy."

She looked at me quizzically, "Why not?"

"Because by the time I'll see you again there won't be any coffee left."

"So what do you suggest?" 

"Well, I'll go get the coffee while you go and get the movie. And then we're going to find something to eat because I'm starving."

"But then you won't eat anything while watching the movie." She said, pouting without even knowing she did so, Afraid that I might ruin a part of the fun in our 'movie night'. She looked so adorable that I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, so instead of eating it right away we'll just get something good to eat for the movie. Is that good enough?"

She smiled, "Yes." She turned to walk to the video store but then remembered something and turned to my direction again, "Don't let Luke confuse you, you can buy as much coffee as you want to. Remember that, because he's pretty good at these things by now, he runs that diner since forever."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get your coffee."

She smiled.

"But I would love to see what happens when you don't get it…"

"I'm capable of killing somebody."

"For coffee?"

She smiled again, "Yes."

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"I know."

"Okay, so I'll get you that coffee. But don't take too long at the video store, we have to hurry."

"Why?"

"School night." I explained.

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm your friend. And as you've probably noticed by now I'm also a guy and that means that if I'm any of your parents I'm your father, young lady."

"Here we go again... Tell your ego to shut up."

"Wait, are you saying that I'm a girl?"

She glanced at her watch, "Oh gosh, look at the time. It's a school night and I have to go to sleep early. So I don't think wasting our time on this is such a great idea. Go to Luke's and get that coffee, and once you're done meet me there." she pointed to a market near us. "And bring lots of coffee." she said as she started walking away to get the movie.

"Just don't bring a stupid movie this time." I yelled.

"Beauty and the Beast." She yelled in response.

"Good girl."

She turned to look at me, "But if you go on like this you'll be forced to watch 'Sleepless in Seattle'…" she warned.

"See you in five."

She resumed walking, "Okay."

I looked at her for a moment before turning the other way and walking in Luke's direction, "How amazing…" I murmured to myself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Finally." She said as I neared the market.

"Well, he gave me a speech about how unhealthy coffee is…"

"Oh…"

I looked at her annoyingly, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"But happy. Because as you can see I got the coffee." 

"I'm forever grateful."

I smiled at her words.

"I mean it." She said seriously.

"Did you get the movie?"

"Yup." She said as she lifted the bag in her hand to show it to me. Then with a smile she said, "I love that movie."

After hearing so many times on one afternoon all I could do was to smile, "Why don't we go and buy some junk food?"

"And I'm paying…" she tried to say it firmly but it didn't quite work.

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, why should you be the one to pay?"

"You're my guest." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, stupid, little boy, that means that I should be the one to pay for whatever we're going to buy right now…"

"I'm not letting you pay."

"And why is that?" she asked as she opened the door and walked into the market.

"Well," I followed her inside, "Because I just can't."

"Just stop acting so macho-like for a second and everything will be just fine. I mean, the world as we know it won't change or something just because you stop thinking the way you do."

"Why would I want to do that?" I let her comment pass, on account that I'd get her later on something even worse than that little comment. After all, the two of us together for longer than an hour, it was bound to happen.

"I can't win with you. I don't know why I even thought that you'd step out of the fifties for a moment and join us all at the 21st century. You were probably raised to think that every woman is the 'little woman who's supposed to be home with the kids'. Women work these days in case you haven't heard. And they do tend to get out of the house and pay for themselves on a regular basis." She said as she picked up a bag of chips.

"Why don't you stop telling me all about your feministic believes and just let me buy the food? I'm sure you have money, but since I have more of it would make more sense if I paid for what we're going to eat tonight." I reasoned.

"No!"

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"I already gave you a good reason. You're my guest, and that's more than enough."

"So what if I'm your guest?" I kept insisting.

"Hang on, okay?" she turned around and spotted an old woman near us, with a smile she spoke softly to her, "Excuse me, but could you help me for a second?"

"Why, of course dear, how may I help you?" she asked smiling.

"You see, this guy, right here," she pointed at me so that the old woman would know who she was talking about, "is my guest and we came here to buy some food. Now, he wants to pay for it and I told him that he shouldn't be the one to do so since he's my guest. But he keeps insisting that he should, so I just wanted to hear what you think. Do you think that I should let him pay even thought he's a guest in my house?"

The old woman looked at me for a second and then turned to look at Rory, "You two are so sweet together." She said with a smile, "You have a nice boyfriend, why don't you let him pay for you?"

Rory looked at me for a second, a confused expression in her eyes. With that she turned to the woman again, "Oh, he's not my-" she started, still a bit confused.

"Thank you ma'am." I said to the old woman with a smile, cutting Rory off. Then I came closer to Rory and pulled her away gently, "You heard her, I'm paying." 

When she was sure that the old woman couldn't hear us she looked at me annoyed, "You're not paying!"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't care what you're saying, you're not paying." After saying that she suddenly smiled.

"What?" I asked, not understanding the reason for her smile.

Her smile grew even wider, "I made a rhyme."

I smiled myself as she walked away and continued picking up more things. 

A few minutes later she walked over to where I stood, holding a small mountain of unhealthy food, "Give me your stuff and I'll go pay for it at the front."

"No." I said, taking a step back. My hands too, were holding the same amount of different, unhealthy food.

"Fine, I don't care. I'll just pay for what I'm holding."

"Then I'll pay for what I'm holding…"

"Fine." She said, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Fine." I answered, smirking.

"I still think that I should be the on to pay for this…"

When I couldn't think of what to say in response to that I only smiled at her, "Your coffee's getting cold."

"Move, move, move…"

"That's what I thought you'd say."

"I'm so proud of you..." she said sarcastically as she put her things in front of the cashier.

"I thought you'd be."

"You just read me like an open book…" she said to me before smiling to the cashier.

"Well, you're an interesting book."

"Seven, thirty one." The cashier said, smiling back at Rory.

"It really has a great plot, who's the author?" I kept on going.

"Here." she handed the cashier some money. I couldn't help but notice the smile on the cashier's face. I guess she found our little banter to be funny. 

"Because I thought that I might buy some more of his work since he did such a marvelous work with you…" I said with a smile while putting my things down so that I could pay for them.

"You can be so annoying when you want to." She said as she took her change from the, once again, smiling cashier.

"Well, that's my mission in life." I said as I glanced at the display of the cash. I took out of my wallet some money and handed it to the waiting cashier with a smile.

She took her things and put them into a bag (apparently 'Bagboy' wasn't working that evening, and they didn't have anyone else to replace him), "So I've noticed."

I smiled at the look she gave me.

"So, what are we going to do when the movie ends?" she asked as she started putting the things I just bought into a bag. 

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm going to do but you're going to bed."

"Okay, dad…"

I smiled, "You remembered." It was nice to know that she actually listened to me from time to time.

"Have a nice evening." The cashier said as she handed me my change.

"You too." I answered.

"You two make a great couple." The cashier said as Rory finished putting things into the bag.

All I could do was to simply smile at her words.

"Why does everybody-"

"Thank you." I picked up the two bags and the coffee and started pushing Rory out of the market.

"Why did you stop me from saying that?" she asked me once we reached the door.

"Just get out of the store."

"But-" she started in protest.

"Out." I said firmly.

"Asshole." She said as she pushed the door open and walked outside.

I followed her out with the bags in my hands, "What else is new?" 

"What was that all about?" she turned to look at me angrily.

"What was what about?" I didn't understand her at first.

"You stopped me twice from correcting people and telling them that we're not a couple." She explained.

"Well, don't you find it odd that two people, just this evening, thought that we were a couple?"

She started walking, "No."

"No? Are you sure? Because I think that it means something." I followed her.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Rory, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"You can't be that blind…" 

"Could you explain yourself?"

"Oh my god!" I said in disbelief.

"What?"

"You are that blind."

"Enlighten me, Tristan. Tell me what is it that I can't see, show it to me."

"You kind of have to see it yourself, Rory."

"Then let's break the rules for once."

"I'll pass." I said, not even looking at her.

"What, all of a sudden you're a good boy?" she stopped walking and turned my way.

I looked at her, annoyed, "Yes, Rory. My mother always told me that breaking the rules is just wrong."

"Well, that never stopped you before. What made you change your attitude all of a sudden?"

"You're impossible."

"Why can't you break the rules just another time, for me?" her voice was filled with contempt, a thing that just made me feel even more exasperated.

"Because it's wrong." **(Klara1985, this one's for you…)**

"How nice." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I guess I can't see it."

"Whatever. I don't care anymore."

"Why did you care in the first place?"

"Well, I'm your friend. Caring is sort of a big part of the whole friendship thing." I said it as if explaining something to a retarded, little girl."

"You're so funny…"

I knew that I should have just shut up but I couldn't take it anymore, "Then why aren't you laughing?"

Her eyes were cold as she looked at me, "I forgot."

There was no point in doing this, I knew that, and I didn't want to fight with her anymore, "Let's just go and watch the movie."

She didn't say anything in response.

"Rory, are you okay?" 

"No."

I looked at her questioningly, not understanding.

"You're trying to tell me something important and I don't seem to be getting it."

I couldn't see her that way, "Don't worry about it, I'm just stupid." 

She smiled, "Right…"

"Take your time, okay?" I smiled at her reassuringly, "You'll get it eventually."

"Let's hope so."

"I'm sure you will."

She gave me a relieved smile, "Movie time." She started moving again

I smiled, knowing that this would take her mind off things, "Next time I'm paying."

"You know what?" she asked smiling.

I smiled back, "What?"

"If you don't stop acting all macho-like I'm going to kick your ass."

"Promises, promises…"

She started laughing.

"What?" I asked, not understanding the reason for her laughter.

"I just thought of something."

"And what would that be?"

"You're gay."

I burst out laughing, "Explain."

"You're acting all macho-like so that I won't see your feminine side."

I started laughing even harder.

"The big problem you refuse to talk about is not a girl. It's probably one of you friends, a guy of course, and you're completely in love with him. But you know that he's not gay and that's how you know that he'll never be interested in you."

"Rory, you have to stop. I can't breathe."

"I know that I'm right."

"Okay, let's put it this way, I'm gay if you're not a virgin…" the laughter subsided a little as I said that sentence.

"Then how else would you explain your macho-like behavior?"

"Well, I can also be a chauvinist."

"The obvious answer. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Beats me."

"Well, whatever you are, if I were you I wouldn't expect me to make you any food. It could kill you."

"At least I'll die happy, knowing that you worked so hard to please me…"

"You are so saved by the house."

"What?!" I asked confused.

"It's just like saved by the bell, only with a house…" she explained as her house came into sight.

"Okay."

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you were about to say."

"Okay." 

"Good."

"You're so weird."

"You just had to say it…"

"Couldn't help it." I said apologizingly.

"Save it."

"Are you saying that you're not weird?"

She smiled, "I never said that."

"You're cute."

"And you're annoying."

"I'm very talented at that…"

"I know." she said.

"It's a gift."

"Oh, look, there's a house right there. Wow, you'd never guess what, I have a key."

"I was born with it." I kept going…

She quickly went up the stairs and unlocked the door, "And look at that, it actually works." With a smile she opened the front door and walked into the house. Then, she quickly shut the door behind her.

I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the front door, "You forgot something." I yelled so that she'd hear me. 

"What?" she asked from behind the closed door.

"I have the coffee with me."

"What do I have to do in order to get it?"

"Open the door."

"But you're annoying…" she whined.

"Well, I can leave. But the coffee's going with me." I threatened. 

"No." I heard her voice, "Wait."

"That's what I thought."

"She opened the door, "Now give me the coffee."

"Only if you let me in."

She pouted, "No."

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Fine…" she opened the door a bit wider so that I could get in.

With a smile I walked into the house and handed her the coffee, "Here you go."

She snatched it out of my hand, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"Go into the living room." She pointed to the direction of the room; "I'll go get us some plates for the food."

"Okay." I said as I started walking in the living room's direction, the bags still in my hands. I took a seat on the couch and put the bags beside me, on the floor.

"My mom's probably still at Luke's. Though it is possible that she's at Sookie's so I think she'll be home a little later. Do you want something to drink?" She yelled from where I assumed to be the kitchen.

"That could have waited." I yelled back, referring to what she'd just said about her mother, "Bring some water with you."

"Are you sure that that's the only thing you want?"

"Yeah." I heard some strange noises coming from the kitchen and stopped for a moment, "Are you coming?"

"Already here." she said from behind me.

"Wow, you move fast."

She jumped on the couch and took a seat next to me, "Push the play button."

"I need the tape first…"

"Right, I left it in the kitchen. Hang on a sec." She jumped off the couch and hurried to the kitchen, I moment later she was back with the movie in hand. 

"Am I seeing you tomorrow?" I asked as I opened my bottle of water.

"Sure. When are you going back, anyway?"

I took a sip, "I don't know yet."

"Is there a chance that you won't go back?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh…" she looked disappointed.

"But I'm here for now."

She smiled, "Go put the movie in the VCR."

"Okay." I got up, took the tape from her hand and put the movie in.

"I haven't seen that movie in such a long time. Since I was ten or something…"

"I know what you mean." I said understandingly.

"But it suits us to see it together."

"Why, because I'm the Beauty and you're the Beast?" I joked.

"By saying that you're only proving my point."

"What point?" I felt confused, following her line of thought was an impossible task and I was failing the task miserably.

"That you're gay…" she said with a smile.

"Because you're jealous at me for my beauty?" I joked.

"No. Because the beauty in the story is a girl…" she explained.

"Are you a lesbian?" I decided to try another approach.

"No."

"Well, with the theory you're using to prove that I'm gay you're also proving that you're a lesbian."

"How come?"

"Let's just pretend that you're the Beast for the sake of the argument, that means that you're a guy. And that has to mean that you like girls because that's how it goes in the movie. And that means that you're a lesbian." I smiled.

"Yes, but you keep forgetting that girls can wear pants. Whereas, guys can't wear dresses and expect everyone to just let it slide. And you, Mr. Dugrey, are wearing a dress in that movie."

"But it's okay, since I'm a girl…"

"I can't believe we're even arguing about this."

"You started it."

She laughed at my expression, "Push the play button."

"Not until you admit that you just lost."

"No I didn't."

"You just avoided responding to my comment…"

"And you just said that you're a girl."

"Good point."

"I just didn't want to humiliate you, since I'm a nice person."

"That's good." I said, only feeling more humiliated as she said it.

"But I won."

"You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't have…"

"True."

"You're off the hook for tonight, though. I want to watch the movie."

"Have I ever told you that I love this movie?!" I asked, referring to the 'off the hook' comment.

"And hate losing…" she gave me a knowing smile.

"No. I'm just not used to losing, that's all."

"Right. I forget about that one for a moment. I assure you that it'll never happen again."

"Movie?" I asked.

"Movie." She gave me a wicked smile; "Just remember that you're only off the hook for tonight, Missy." 

With a smile at her comment I pressed the play button and we both settled down to enjoy the movie and one another's company.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said quietly as she leaned on the front door's frame with a smile playing on her lips.

"I guess so." I smiled at the way she looked.

"I had a great time tonight."

It felt as if we've just returned from a date, at least I felt that way. I was so nervous that I could barely speak, "I'm glad."

"You helped."

"That's always good."

She smiled, "Part of the time. When you weren't being your annoying self."

"With every good comes some bad…"

"I'll take whatever bad there is if I get to have the good too." She said quietly. 

The conversation suddenly became more serious, "I'm glad you said that." I said sincerely, smiling lightly.

"Why?"

"I just am…"

"Well, I meant it."

"Good."

"Yeah…" our eyes made contact for just a second before she turned her look away."

"You should really go to bed. It's getting late."

"Thank you." she said quietly, so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"What for?" I made eye contact.

"For keeping your promise."

"What promise?"

"I needed you around, and you came."

"I told you that you could trust me."

She smiled, "I'm not the one with the trusting issues between the two of us."

"It's late. Why don't we save this for tomorrow?"

"That's fine by me. But I'll have a busy day tomorrow…"

"Whatever you say, Rory."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed herself off the doorframe and came closer. With a light smile she hugged me.

"Yeah." I pulled her a little closer.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, still holding her tightly to me, "I just needed a hug."

"All you had to do was ask." She started to pull away.

"I still need it." I said quietly, not letting her body go yet.

"Oh, sorry…" she wrapped her arms around me again.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Are you sure that everything's fine?"

"I just need you close."

She pulled back a little, looking into my eyes, "For once, Tristan, just for once, tell me what's wrong."

"Rory, I-"

"Just tell me." she said gently. 

I gave up, there was no point in trying to hide it anymore, "I shouldn't even be here."

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" I saw hurt in her eyes as her body stiffened just a little in my arms.

"No." I tried to explain, "I'm here without my parents' permission."

"They don't want you to be my friend or something?" she still didn't understand.

"I'm not supposed to be back here, from military school."

"Oh…" she looked shocked.

"Yeah."

"So how did you get your parents to let you stay for a little while longer?"

I turned my eyes to the floor, "I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying at your mother's inn. My parents don't know where I am."

"My mom knows?" she looked confused.

"No. She has no idea."

"Then how did you get her to let you stay there?"

"I told her that I had a big fight with my parents and that I needed a place to stay for a few days."

"Why'd you come?" she looked overwhelmed with the new information.

"Your mom called and said that you needed me. So I came."

"And now you're in trouble."

"And you're doing better."

"I'm sorry." She was still in shock.

"What for?"

"For getting you into trouble."

"It was my decision."

"Go back." she blurted the words out.

"I can't. As soon as my father will see me he'll take me to the airport and send me back to North Carolina."

"Then tell him that you're sorry."

"Rory…"

"I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"I want to stay here."

"Why can't you just talk to your father?"

"Because that's the way it is. I can't do it, period."

"You should go."

"Why, because now that you know you don't want anything to do with me?"

"No. Because now I know that you're in trouble."

"And you want me to leave."

"No, I want you to stay. But you're gonna have to face you father someday."

"I can't believe this!"

"Tristan…"

"Don't worry, Rory, I'm leaving."

"Tristan."

I gave her a disappointed look and started walking away to my car; "You know my number, call me if you want to…"

"I wish you could stay, okay?" she yelled from behind.

I turned to look at her, "I wish I could too, Rory." I turned around and resumed walking to my car. If she couldn't handle me not doing things just as my parents wanted me to, and my getting into trouble with them, just to save her butt, then I had nothing left to do around there. I decided that I'd just do what she wanted me to; I decided that I'd just go back to military school. Far away from my parents. And far away from her. Who cares, anyway?!

The problem was that I did care…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:** Well, I'd like to start off by thanking Brooke for giving me the great idea for the new name of this fic- the more I thought about it the more I liked it! So, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, BROOKE!!! I guess that I'd like to go on and thank those who reviewed; it's great to know that some people like my work…

**[ **I changed things a little since some people had a little trouble realizing that I never end a chapter in the middle of a conversation!!! So, no, Tristan is not about to tell Rory that he loves her right at the beginning of this chapter, and she's not going to reject him. Also, I know that some people think that some of the conversations are unnecessary but this whole fic is written from Tristan's prospective so I guess that every little thing is important to his character, hence the telling his readers every little detail he has about Rory. But then again, I might be wrong. No one forced you to read it if you don't want to.**]** And now that I'm done with that I just wanted to wish you all to enjoy this one…

Don't judge a book by its cover

Chapter 9:

Well, since I've heard so many complaints from my parents about not being the perfect son they wanted, I decided to be a nice boy this time and give them some time to come up with what to say as soon as I'd walk into the house. I parked the car in front of my house, making sure that someone noticed my return. I sat quietly for a few minutes and then got out of the car and walked into the house, smiling to myself at the knowledge of what was about to be said in the next few minutes. What can I say; I have the most predictable father in the world, I knew exactly how things were about to go. I threw my car keys on the little table at the entrance and walked into the living room, knowing that both my parents will be waiting there for me.

"Where have you been, young man?" I heard my father's voice as soon as I set foot into the living room. 'Young man' I hated him so much when he called me like that- I had a name, and if I'm not mistaken he was the one who gave it to me.

"Hi, dad, it's nice to see you too." I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I was getting on his nerves.

"Where on earth have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." my mother looked at me, concern in her eyes.

"Well, apparently you haven't looked for me everywhere or you'd have found me by now. But it's not like you really care." Saying that I turned to look at my father, "Why don't you just give me my plane ticket so that I could be on my way now?"

He walked over to a desk at the end of the room and took my ticket out of one of the drawers. "All the details you need to know are written inside." He said as he came closer and handed it to me.

"Yeah," I answered, taking the ticket from his hand and looking at the details, "I'm sorry to end this bonding session but I really have to go and pick up my bag from where I was staying." I gave him a smile that I knew he hated, "Don't worry, I won't miss it this time." I walked over to my mother and gave her a hug, not sure when would be the next time I'll see her again. With one last smile I started walking in the front door's direction, "I'll see you when I see you." I said, mostly to my father. 

You might think that it was harsh but my father and I don't really have a relationship, we just disappoint each other whenever we can. And as you've probably noticed by now, I'm much better at playing games than he is.

I had about a couple of hours until I had to be at the airport, so I drove back to Stars Hollow and checked out of the 'Independence inn'. With one last look at the place I left again to Hartford, in the airport's direction, hoping that I'd be able to find something to do there until I had to leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So what now?" John asked as he came and sat in front of me.

"I really don't know." I chuckled at the thought of how my father looked when I came back home, "I just know that I won't be coming home anytime soon."

"And when did that become funny?" Matt asked.

"It didn't." I explained, "I just thought about the looks my father sent my way when I came back that night." I laughed again, "He even used the 'Young man' thing…"

Don chuckled himself, "Your father does that too? I thought my father was the only one…" he looked at me, laughter in his eyes.

"Well, I guess not."

"So, how's Rory?" Matt asked.

"Better."

"Then how come you look like someone just died?" John asked, "I mean, I didn't get the impression that what you father had said bothered you in any way."

I turned my head to look at him, "It didn't."

"Then why are you looking that way?" 

"Rory and I had another one of those fights." I answered.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"I told her."

"Told her what?" John asked surprised.

"That I wasn't supposed to be there."

"You asshole, you made it seem as if you told her that you're in love with her and she told you to get lost in response." John said, almost kicking my ass.

"I'm not in love with her."

"Oh, sure you're not. That's the reason you look the way you do..." Don said, smirking.

"I just hate fighting with my friends." I explained.

"And that's what Rory is…" John said sarcastically, not believing a word coming out of my mouth.

"I care about her a lot, but I'm not in love with her."

"So how did she react to what you told her?" Matt asked.

"She said that I should let my parents send me back." I answered, feeling bad again.

"And that pissed you off…" Don said understandingly.

"Yeah, it did. I don't understand her. I mean, I thought that she wanted me around but as soon as I told her everything she just wanted me to go back. Why did she act that way?" I just couldn't understand.

"You're looking at it the wrong way." Matt said, "I think that she realized that going back would be the only way to get you out of the mess you got yourself into. I don't think that she thought about herself at the moment, she just wanted you to stay out of trouble." He looked at me, waiting for me to think about what he'd just said.

I was quiet for a while, thinking about it, "I don't think so." 

"He's probably right." John said, referring to Matt's words, "She probably didn't want you to get into trouble just because of her."

"I don't care." I finally said, "I hate her."

"And that's why you're so frustrated with the fact that she asked you to go back…" Don said.

"She shouldn't have asked me to do it as my friend."

"Okay, just answer me this, do you think that the two of you are real friends?" John asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Think about it this way," he said, waiting for me to look at him. When I did he continued to talk, "running away from this place would get you into trouble, right?"

I looked at John and nodded yes to his question.

"Okay, so why can't you see that she, as your friend who cares about you, only wanted you to stay out of trouble and that's why she asked you to go back?"

"It's not like it mattered at the moment. I already did it, so why not make the best of it?" I looked at him again, "Besides, I was already in trouble, it's not like going back a few days later would have changed anything."

"You don't get it, do you?" Matt interrupted, "You being in trouble was on her conscious, she blamed herself for it."

"Why would she do that?" I didn't understand.

"Because her mother called you and told you that she needed you. And that's why you left and came to see her in the first place." Don explained. 

"And she doesn't see it, so she asked me to leave. Because she doesn't care."

"Damn it, Tristan, get it through to your head, she did it because she cares about you." John yelled, annoyed at me like hell.

"Probably more than she should." Don said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, getting angry by the second.

"I understand that you don't want to feel the way you do. Because guys like you hate feeling weak, and you think that by caring for her the way you do you're putting yourself at some risk. But-" 

"That's irrelevant." I said, cutting him off.

"No, it's not. You're trying to find something that will change your feelings towards her and you know it."

"But I can't. Because she's fucking perfect." I burst out, hating the way I was feeling at the moment.

"Cool down." John said quietly.

"How can I 'cool down' after everything that's happened?" I asked, frustrated.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Well, I sort of stormed away angry, telling her that she knew where to find me if she wanted to talk. But I also gave her the idea that I wasn't going to call her or contact her. So I don't think she's going to call anytime soon."

"Okay, so you know what you have to do. Call her." Don said.

"No."

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"What does it matter? I'm not calling her."

"Call her." John said firmly.

"No."

"You're so stupid sometimes." Don said.

"I'm not calling her. She knows where to find me if she still wants me around."

"But you just said that you made it clear to her that you didn't want her to want you around." Don said, looking at me annoyed.

"Well, before I left she told me that she wishes that I'd stay…"

"And you understood that she didn't want you to stay from what she said? Wow, you do have selective hearing, you should really see someone about that." John looked at me as if I were a little, stupid boy.

"Well, she still asked me to leave."

"And she also said that she wishes that you'd stay!"

"It doesn't change the fact that-"

"Shut up." John cut me off, "Just call her already."

"I can't."

"What now?" Don asked, even more annoyed.

"I don't have phone privileges."

"And if you had, would you have called her?" Matt asked.

"No."

"There's no reasoning with him. We should just kick his ass." John said loudly.

"Well, it doesn't matter." I said, "I'm not calling her, and that's the end of it."

"Well, when are you getting your phone privileges back?" Don asked.

"Tomorrow."

"So call her then."

"No. Just drop it."

"Oh, I get it. It's an honor thing." John said, sounding calmer.

"Think what you want to think."

"You're gonna end whatever you two had going on because you think that you'll keep your dignity that way?"

"It's not an honor thing." I said, exasperated.

"Then what is it?"

I was really sick of talking about it, I just wanted them to leave me alone for the time being, "Is it just me, or do we sound like a bunch of girls?"

"Fine. Avoid your feelings." John said, a disappointed look in his eyes. I sighed in relief at his words, and then he continued, "It won't make them go away, though…"

"Yeah, well, I'll deal with it alone."

"I think that now would be a good time to hit the sack." He gave me another look, one that I haven't seen before from him, and then climbed onto his bed, "As long as you don't come crying when you realize that I was right, I don't care."

"I don't cry." I said lamely at the lack of something else to say.

Don snorted at my words; "Because you're a big boy…" he gave me a knowing smile, letting me know that I couldn't be more obvious, "Good night."

"You should really call her." Matt said as he walked over to the light switch and turned the light off. 

"I'll think about it." I said. I stayed put for a few more minutes, just reflecting all that's been said that evening, before I got up and got into bed myself. I laid in bed for a bout an hour later, still awake, thinking. It was weird to think that I'd find someone to talk to in a place like that; it was weird that someone actually cared. I thought about John's words again, I somehow got the impression that he knew exactly what he was talking about. It was like he'd gone through the same thing at some point in his life and he knew, from experience, what I should do. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How was your night?" The counselor asked me.

"I don't know, I slept through most of it…"

"You could have asked." She suddenly turned serious.

"Why bother? It was obvious that the answer would have been no."

"You should have asked me." she insisted.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because that's what I'm here for." She smiled softly saying that.

"Yeah, but you're not my father, are you? I'm not welcomed at home."

"Why did you leave, anyway?"

I looked at her for a second, not trusting her one bit, "Oh my god, look at the time. I really have to get to class, I don't want to be late." Saying that I smiled her way and started walking away.

"Well, you know where my office is…" She said loudly.

"Yeah." I said to myself, "I don't think you'll get to see me there."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You've been like this for a week. Call her." I looked up to see Matt in front of me.

"Call who?" I was sitting in the library, holding a book in my hand.

"Stop playing dumb. I know you and I've learned that you can't live without at least hearing her voice every once in a while. Especially when things ended the way they did." He came and sat in front of me. 

"That's not it. I got a C+ in History."

"Right..." He looked at me skeptically. 

"You say that I act like a dumb guy, and yet, you treat me like one."

"That's because sometimes you are."

"Thanks."

"Because you let your stupid pride ruin your life." He explained.

I ran my hand through my hair, "I don't want to get into this again."

"Fine. But just look at yourself."

"Okay, I give up, I'll call her. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Next year." I murmured.

"Don't let your pride get in the way."

"If she hasn't called yet she doesn't care. And I don't either."

"Look, you should at least get closure."

"I don't want closure, I want to be miserable."

"Then the least you could do is to tell her how you feel."

"She knows how I feel."

"She has to hear it from you."

"Then she can call."

"And so can you."

"But I don't want to." I was starting to get frustrated with our conversation, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Nothing." He got up and started walking in the door's direction, "Nothing."

I stared at the door after he left for a few more moments. I knew that on some level he was right, but I wasn't ready to face anything yet, I needed some time to think. I sat in the library for about an hour later, just thinking about the situation I got myself into.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How are you?" Josh asked me, "We haven't heard from you in over a week."

"Yeah, I've been busy here."

"Doing what?" he inquired.

"Studying."

"Right." He said understandingly, "Rory's been like that too. She won't leave her books for a moment."

"Isn't it finals time?"

"Yeah, but she's never studied all day long. She even refused to go with us to have some coffee yesterday afternoon under the pretence of having to study."

"Well, she probably wants to get good grades. And as for the coffee, she has plenty of it at home and I'm sure that that's the only reason." 

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you just told me that you haven't called because you were busy studying."

"I was."

"If I recall correctly, not so long ago you said that it was too easy for you."

"It got harder."

"Jane's here."

"Then I guess I'm gonna hang up now so that you two could have some quality time together." I said, a little annoyed.

"And she wants to talk to you."

I didn't say anything in response.

"Hey, Tristan, how are you?" I heard Jane's voice.

"I'm fine."

"Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I was in a hurry."

"To where?"

"By the time I picked up my stuff from the inn and got back to Hartford I had about an hour to get to the airport and make all the arrangements left."

"And why'd you leave, anyway?"

"What does it matter?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I've heard Rory's side of the story. And since I'm friends with both you and Rory I thought that it would only be fair if I heard what you have to say." she explained.

"She wanted me to leave." I said coldly.

"That's not what she said." She commented.

"Well, what can I say? She's lying."

"She's mad at you."

"Why?" it surprised me.

"Because all she did was to care about you…"

"Well, then I guess we disagree on that one."

"Don't forget that by coming back here you got yourself into trouble."

"And?" 

"And it was on her account." 

"No it wasn't."

"Then why did you come?" 

"I made her a promise that if she needed me I'd come and help her."

"You could have done it by phone…"

"Well, someone told me that she wasn't taking any calls!"

"Tristan, you have to give her a call."

"Why can't she call?"

"Because you gave her the idea that you didn't want her to!"

I shut up, knowing that she was right.

"She misses you, okay?"

"That's just too bad…"

"So, what, that's it? You're going to end it because you're too proud to call?" 

"She can call me."

"She's right. You are impossible!" her voice was full of exasperation.

"And I'm very proud of being like that."

"Take Josh, I can't reason with you."

"Have a nice day…"

I moment later I heard Josh' voice, "I think she's right."

"How wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something." More than happy that the conversation was over I quickly hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Who were you talking to?" I heard a voice, coming from behind me.

Recognizing the voice I turned around to look at the counselor, "When are you going to get it already? I don't want your help so just leave me alone."

"I just wanted to tell you that while you were talking on the phone a Miss Gilmore called and asked to speak with you."

"Rory?" I asked hopefully.

"No, Lorelai."

"Thanks." I said, disappointed.

"I had a talk with one of your friends."

"Isn't that lovely?"

"Your friend Matt asked me to talk some sense into you."

"About what?"

"You're stubborn." She pointed out.

"Well, I find it to be a good quality in a person."

"And sometimes it is." She looked at me for a second, "But not when it's hurting you."

"It's not hurting me."

"You shouldn't use stubbornness as a defense."

"I'm not."

"Well, then I guess you'll have no problem calling Lorelai. She actually said that it's urgent. So if I were you I'd rush to the phone."

"Well, you're not me."

"I was also told that you have some trouble dealing with your feelings…"

"Look, I want to use the phone."

"Go right ahead."

I looked in the door's direction, "I need some privacy to do that."

"Right. I'm leaving, don't worry." With one last smile she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her on her way out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hello." I heard Lorelai's voice on the other end of the line.

"What?" I asked, knowing that she recognized my voice.

"Tristan, how are you?"

"I'm good. Now what do you want?"

"You took something that didn't belong to you."

"What?" I asked, confused. 

"My daughter's smile."

"That's the reason you called?"

"Her condition's even worse than it was before you came."

"Well, I don't have it. Maybe she left it on the bus."

"I bet that you took hers and left yours here, and you couldn't understand why 'your' smile wouldn't work."

"She took mine first." 

"Then come here and get it back."

"I can't." I said coldly.

"Your father is going to hear a piece of my mind." 

"I'll mail it to her." I said, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"You can do it by phone. It's quicker."

"No I can't."

"Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you, she won't talk to me. But I know that she took it pretty hard."

I didn't know what to say to that so I kept my quiet.

"I need to see her smiling, okay?"

I stayed quiet, thinking.

"I don't know why, but I think that she might have feelings for you…"

"I don't think lying is the answer." I said quietly.

"Then how come you both feel the same crappy way?"

"Why do you think that I feel like crap?"

"Because Jane was here."

"I'm going to kill her." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"Or you could use the energy to talk to Rory…"

"And that would make all of you leave me alone, for good?"

"I promise."

"And by all of you I also mean Jane and Josh."

"I figured that much…"

"Just making sure."

"Yes, that would make all of us leave you alone."

I thought about it for a moment, "Put her on the phone." I finally said.

"She's not home."

"Where is she, then?"

"At Lane's."

"Okay, so when is she going to be home?"

"At eight or so."

"Fine. I'll call at eight."

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Just make sure she's home. I'm not calling again."

"Then we won't get off your back."

"Just make sure she's home." I repeated.

"I will."

"Okay then, I guess we're done for now." I said, feeling relieved that the conversation was finally over.

"Yes."

"Bye." Not waiting for a response from her I hung up.

It was the best solution for the whole situation. I'd get my closure and by doing so I'd also get everyone off my back. The problem was that even if I did have the courage to tell her that I wanted her to stay away I knew that I'd hurt her. And I didn't want that to happen. I knew that in the end one of us would get hurt, I wanted more and she couldn't give it to me at the moment. And it was too painful for me to be around her, and to know that. All I knew at the moment was that I had to put an end to it. I had to stay away. Even if it would hurt the two of us for a while…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It rang for the sixth time and still no answer. I took deep breath, trying to calm myself down before all the courage I'd mustered disappeared. I was nervous about what I was about to say to her, I still haven't worked it all out yet. But I was hoping that things wouldn't go that bad. I was afraid that there would be no answer and that all my stressing was for nothing but then, as if it were a sign, I heard her voice, "Hello." It lacked the energy and cheerfulness that I had come to know and love so much and at that moment I made up my mind. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt her.

"Hey. I missed you."

"Tristan, hey." She said, her voice a bit more cheery.

"How are you?" I asked, glad to hear her voice.

"Much better now that you've called. I was afraid that you'd never call."

"I had some issues to work out."

"I'm so sorry for telling you to leave. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. It just annoyed me, I thought that you weren't on my side."

"I am on your side. If you stayed any longer your father would have killed you and I didn't want that to happen."

"Then why didn't you explain yourself?"

"Because you didn't let me." she laughed, "How much trouble are you in, anyway?"

"No trouble, actually."

"How did that happen?"

"I have no idea."

"That's good."

"That I have no idea?" I teased.

"No." she laughed again, "That you didn't get into any trouble."

I smiled, "I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"So, Josh tells me that you're studying full time…" I changed the subject.

"I needed something to keep me busy."

"I know what you mean."

"I just got the impression that you didn't want me to call." She said quietly.

"And I was too proud to call…"

"But you did." She was quiet for a moment, "We're okay now, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Good." 

"Yes, it is."

"I'm smiling right now."

"So am I."

"I wish you were here."

"You're not the only one." I answered quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You had enough on your mind."

"You know, the whole friends thing doesn't work if you refuse to tell me anything."

"Well, I just told you that I missed you…"

"But I already knew that." 

"I see that your ego got bigger." I teased.

She laughed, "It's your affect on me."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe that it took me over a week to call you."

"I know. I was wondering about that, too."

I smiled, "Really?" 

"Yeah, I mean, you just love me. And you can't function without me. And you most definitely can't live without me…" she started laughing.

I smiled to myself. It was so great to hear her voice, "So, tell me, what's new?"

"I don't know. But once I do, I'll let you know."

I smiled again, "Okay."

"You're smiling, aren't you?"

"Yeah." The smile grew even bigger.

"So how are things at North Carolina?"

"The same. The counselor won't leave me alone; the guys are acting as they usually do. Though, they did get on my nerves a lot this passing week but that doesn't really matter. And you know, my grades are the same, I keep getting A's."

"Oh, I just remembered, mom got me a new shirt."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You wanted to know what's new."

"Right, I wasn't talking about your clothes."

"So?"

"I'm not getting into this with you. Do you have anything else that's new?"

"My neighbors got another cat…"

"You know, someone should make a TV series about your life, it's fascinating."

"Not funny."

"I think it is."

"Yeah, but you also think that I'm crazy. You're not always right."

I started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Don't wanna…" I teased.

"You're mean." She whined.

"No, I'm not."

"I so hate you right now."

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself. It might work someday…"

"You're not nice." She whined again.

"When am I ever nice, Rory?"

"I don't know." she said in a whining voice, "But how about starting right now?"

"I'll pass."

"Two can play that game." she warned.

"Oh, please do."

"Well, Mr. Dugrey, why don't you tell the viewers something about yourself, we don't want any mystery left…"

"Fine. I'll stop."

"I thought that you wanted to play." 

"I changed my mind."

She laughed, "Are you sure?"

"So, how's school?"

She laughed again, "Well, I still learn new things and Paris is her usual self. So I guess that there's nothing to tell. Plus, I'm sure that Josh already told you everything there is to know, he's more updated than I am…"

"True. So, what did you do today?"

"I was at Lane's."

"And what did you two do?"

"Well, you know about her closet, the one where she hides all her normal stuff, right?" she asked, not expecting an answer, "Well, she got a new CD with all sorts of weird songs and we sat there the entire afternoon and just listened to it. Plus, we talked about her new boyfriend but I don't think I should talk to you about that so…"

"Yeah, I get it. Don't worry."

"But there were actually a couple of good songs in that CD, remind me to borrow it from her when you're around, I want you to listen to it."

"So Lane has a boyfriend…"

"You better keep your mouth shut about it. If her mother finds out that she's seeing someone behind her back she's going to kill her."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. Though, I don't see how saying something in here about it could get to her mother."

"Well, her mother hears everything." She said, her words lacking any logic.

"And what about you?"

"Well, my mother, like me, only hears what she wants to hear so you don't have to be worried about that."

I laughed, "I was talking about the whole boyfriend department."

"What about that department?" 

"Is there anyone new there?"

She was quiet for a moment, "No."

"Really?"

"Well, there might be someone. But I'm not sure yet how I feel about him…"

"Who is he?" I barely got the words out.

"He's just some guy I know." I could hear in her voice that she wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"Are you going to make a move?"

"Umm, no. I don't think so."

Thank god, "Why not?"

"He's not interested."

"Why do you think that?"

"He told me."

"That he doesn't want you?"

"No, that he wants another girl." she was quiet for a moment, "Tristan, can you drop it for now? I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay. But do you at least know who this girl is?"

"No. I didn't ask."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just drop it, okay?"

"He's stupid if he doesn't want you." I said, meaning every word.

"I'm just not his type…" she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked, worried. 

"I'm fine, I just don't want to talk about it now."

"Okay."

"So how are things with your girl?" she asked softly.

"She doesn't want me either. She has feelings for some other guy."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I'm strong. I can handle it."

"Maybe that's the reason we get along so well, we're both losers. No offence…"

"None taken." I sighed, "I guess that on some level I deserve it."

"But I don't."

I smiled at her whining tone, "True."

"And just so you know, no one deserves it."

"How very nice of you to point out."

"Okay, you really have to talk to your father." She said, changing the subject.

"Don't go there."

"But you have to come back to senior year…"

"We'll see how things go."

"You have to."

"I know that you're in love with me and all that, but I'm only a phone call away."

She ignored my words, "I'll help you with school, and we can hang out together so that way you'll stay out of trouble. Just ask your father, tell him that I'm Emily and Richard Gilmore's granddaughter."

"Give him a few weeks to calm down, okay?"

"Okay. But then you're talking to him."

"Just give him some time to cool off."

"And I'm not in love with you."

"Keep lying to yourself, Gilmore."

"I should really go. It's getting late and I'm not done with my homework yet."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Have a good night." 

She chuckled, "You too."

"I'm glad I called." I said seriously.

"So am I."

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye." And with that she hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I walked into our room seeing John and Don busy, trying to make Matt cave in. they stopped what they were doing as soon as the noticed me, and looked at me for a moment before John smirked my way as he spoke, "Look at our young Dugrey, all happy and content. There's no doubt here, he definitely had a talk with Rory."

"Yeah, he's just glowing." Don added jokingly.

"So, like, tell me," Matt said in a high pitched tone, smiling, "How do you get your skin to look like that?" 

"Fine, I don't care, laugh all you want."

"You should see yourself…" Don said, smiling.

"I already know that I look good. You don't have to tell me."

"Look at that gorgeous smile, I'm melting." John said, trying his best to do a girl's voice.

"At least there's a smile, he's been down all week." Don pointed out.

"So, how's Gilmore?" John asked with a knowing smile.

"She's fine."

"And you?" Matt asked.

"I'm not complaining."

Don smirked, "Yeah, that's an understatement."

"Just admit it, Dugrey." John looked at me, trying to hide his smile.

"Admit what?"

"That you have feelings for Gilmore."

"We're friends, I care about her."

"No, I'm talking about feelings, about the fact that you're in love with her."

"No, I'm not."

"It's okay if you are. She actually sounds pretty nice." Matt said.

"We're just friends."

"And you just love that, don't you?" John smiled.

"Leave him alone." Don came to my defense. Or so I thought, "Maybe he can't remember but a guy doesn't kiss a girl _three_ times if he doesn't have feelings for her."

"What are you trying to prove, that I care? Because I already told you that I do."

He smirked, "Yeah, but you said that you care about her as a friend. Friends don't kiss one another the way you kissed her."

"Fine, I have feelings for her. Now will you leave me alone?"

"I actually have a better idea, why don't I just kick your ass?" John said moving in my direction, a big smile spread on his face.

"You make it sound like a great thing to do." Don said as he jumped at me.

"Yeah." Matt said, joining the other two.

"Just watch the hair…" I joked.

"Where did your smile go?" Matt asked, looking my way.

It was just a regular evening; we were sitting in our room. Don was smoking and looking out the window while the rest of us did something else. I was currently staring at the ceiling, "It's around." I said, turning to look at him.

"Why?" Don asked, putting his cigarette out and throwing it out the window.

"She's got a new guy." I said bitterly.

"Ouch." John said.

"Do you know who it is?" Matt asked.

"No. But it's pretty obvious that it's not me."

"I think that you should tell her." Don said.

"Tell her what?" I turned to look at him expectantly.

"How you feel."

"And then she'll reject me and avoid me. And I won't even have her friendship."

Silence was the only response I got…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"So, why are you calling exactly?" I asked, annoyed. 

"I'm your mother, I have the right to talk to my son from time to time."

"Okay, you're talking to me. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know how you were…"

"I'm fine, mom. I just love this place." I said sarcastically.

"Actually, I've spoken to your father about that matter."

"And what did he have to say?"

"Well, as you probably know he's still mad about what you did, but he's agreed to let you come back home. We've talked about it and we both have some terms before we let you come back."

"That's great. So, tell me the terms."

"You know what we want, you'd have to keep your grades up and be friends with the right people. You must stop getting into trouble and you have to show us some maturity. You have to be a responsibly man."

"Well, who do you consider as 'the right people'?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, Josh Langman is a very nice boy and so is his girlfriend. They are wonderful kids and their parents couldn't be more proud."

"Mom, you've heard me talk about Josh my entire life. He's one of my best friends. And as for Jane, his girlfriend, she is nice, but we're already friends and you know that so why are you even talking to me about it?"

"Yes, but you also have other friends. Ones that are a bad influence on you."

"If you're talking about Duncan and Bowman I assure you that I'm not friends with them anymore." 

"We'll be keeping our eyes on you."

"I didn't think otherwise."

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Yeah, okay."

"And I'll see you soon."

"How soon?" I asked.

"At the end of this semester."

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you then."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"All right, then, have a nice evening."

"You too." I cleared my throat, "Bye." With that I hung up.

As much as it made me happy to go back something felt very wrong inside of me. I knew that I was leaving while the others stayed right there. I also knew that going back to the hypocrisy of Hartford wasn't going to be any good for me. It took out a whole different Tristan, a side of me that I hated so much. Knowing myself I feared that everything was about to change. Here, in North Carolina, I could be who I wanted to be, but back in Hartford things were different. And it scared me to think that the guy that I've become, a better guy dare I say, a different one, would not fit the society I was going back to. I had the feeling that it was all going to change. And in all honesty, there were many things that I wanted to stay as they were at the moment. Most importantly, I feared that I would change again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N:** Well, I know that it's been I while since I last updated, but there's a reason for that: This, my dear readers, is the last chapter! I still don't own it (bla, bla, bla…) but I do hope that you'd enjoy it. Though I never pushed you to review, I hope that you'd do it today, and tell me what you think. Because it would mean a lot to me!!! I'd like to thank those who took the time to review and to tell me what they thought- you're the best! I'd also like to thank Polina for making me put this online and pushed me to go on whenever I was stuck. And Maya, for pushing me to go on- it would have taken a lot longer without them! Okay, I'm just going to say that I'm not going to write a sequel, but that I'm very proud for finishing this fic. Enjoy! (And let me know what you think!), JessieBite.

Don't judge a book by its cover

Chapter 10:

"So, who was it on the phone?" Don asked as I entered the room.

"Believe it or not, it was my mother." I answered, smiling.

"I must say that it wasn't as short as usual." John pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently she wants me to come back home. She already spoke to my father about it."

"That's good, right?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I got my wish. Next semester I'm going back home."

"That's in about-" Matt started.

"Three weeks." I cut him off, "I know."

John looked at me for a second, "I'm sorry, but you don't seem very happy about it."

"Well, I am. I mean, it's great to finally leave this hellhole. I'm just not sure how things are going to go between Rory and I once I'm back." I explained.

"Surrounded by those people…" John said understandingly.

"Exactly."

"Well, don't let your 'friends' change you again." Matt said, trying to help.

"It's not that." I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Oh, I know what it is." Don said, smirking, "He's afraid that he'll never get to see us again. Don't worry; we'll never forget you. We love you…"

Ignoring his words I looked up, "It's just that I'm not sure how being around her all the time will affect whatever relationship we have. I'm just not sure that she wants me to be around her that much."

"Well, you never know until you try." John said.

"And you two do get along now…" Matt added with a smile.

"And it's not like you have to be around her _all_ the time." Don said, smirking again.

I looked at him for a second, "You're not funny."

He smiled, "I think I am."

I turned my eyes back to the floor, "I'll have to get good grades." I said quietly.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Matt said.

"And hang out with the _right_ people…"

"Does that mean that you're going to have to stop dating everything that moves?" Don asked, smiling my way.

"Yeah." I looked at him, annoyed, "I guess it does."

"Oh, what a shame…" John said, smiling.

"Isn't it?" I smiled back.

"I still can't believe you get to leave this place." Matt suddenly interjected.

"I know." I smiled, "I thought that I was going to be here for senior year."

"Just come visit us sometimes." Matt looked at me, smiling.

"I will."

"And bring Rory with you…" Don said.

"Still not funny."

"Well, I still think I am."

"What can I say?" I smiled, "You're dumb."

"But you on the other hand, not funny at all…" he smirked again.

"Okay, I don't know why we're saying our goodbyes yet. I mean, you still have to take my shit for three more weeks." I said.

"Quite right, you are." John said, trying his best to sound British.

"Don't start." Matt grabbed a shoe and threw it in John's direction.

I started laughing.

"What is it that you find so hilarious, good sir?" John asked, using a British accent again.

"It's just that I'm going to miss that." I said, chuckling.

"What, his stupid accent?" Matt asked, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"No. The two of you making fun of one another." I explained.

"Hey, I make fun of them, too." Don said loudly.

"And I have to say that you're very good at it." I said, smiling.

"I know."

"I'm going to head to the office and call Josh." I said.

"What about Rory?" John asked.

I smiled, "Rory's in for a surprise."

"I like the way you're thinking." He said with a smile.

"He probably thinks that she's going to kiss him because she'd missed him so much."

"You see?" I turned to look at Don, "That one wasn't funny."

"No, I'm sorry, what on earth was I thinking?" Don smirked my way, "You're probably gonna be the one who's doing all the kissing."

"Did you hear that?" I asked, turning to the door, "I think that someone's calling my name. I'd better go and see what they want." 

"Have fun with your imaginary friends." Don said as I left the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I can see that you're packing." I heard the counselor's voice from behind me.

"Then I guess that means that you're not blind."

"Where are your friends?" she asked, ignoring my words.

"I don't know."

"I'm glad to see that things worked out for you and that you're going back home." She said quietly, stepping into the room.

"Yeah." I glanced at her for a second, "Anything's better than this place."

"Are you telling me that you don't want to go back home?" she looked at me, as if studying my face.

"I didn't say anything like that. You're the one who's jumping to conclusions here…"

"You will surely be missed around here."

"Well, the only thing I'm really going to miss here is having the guys around."

"I assumed that much."

"How clever."

"But you can always call them."

"_Really_, how do I do that?"

"I just hope, for your sake, that you won't mess things up again."

I turned to look at her, "Don't you have better things to do with your time?" 

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"Have a nice day."

"You too." She smiled my way before leaving the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So when are you starting Chilton again?" Don asked me twenty minutes later.

"Next week, on Tuesday"

"That gives you four days to just sit around." John pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure I'll find something interesting to do."

"The most important thing is that you're leaving this place." Matt said with a smile.

"I know."

"Actually, I think it's the second important thing." John said, smirking, "The most important thing is that he'd finally get to see his little Gilmore."

"The most important thing is that I won't have to listen to your shit anymore." I said.

"Does that mean you're not calling?" Don mock-cried.

"No. It means that I don't have to listen to it all day long."

"But I though that we had something going on. And then, just like that, out of the blue, you're telling me that you're not going to call…" he went on.

"Don't worry, you have me." John said, smiling.

"But my heart belongs to another." Don said dramatically.

"But I love you." John said, trying to sound as cheesy as possible.

"I can only love one."

"I have to confess something to you." Matt said, looking at John, "I'm in love with you."

"Oh no, what shall I do?" John professed dramatically. 

"Okay, I get the idea." I smiled.

"Keep in touch is all we ask." John said.

"I will."

"And keep us posted on the great romance." Don smirked.

"You already know the ending." I said, "They both die."

"But the can come back from the dead."

"Sure, that's romantic."

"I think it is."

"Gross and Disgusting, man's most famous novel…" 

"I can't believe you're not going to be around to help us pull some stuff around here."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you have everything packed?" Matt asked.

"I think so."

"And it's your last night here…" John said.

"You're all invited to come for a visit when school's out." 

"It's a good thought. You're welcomed here too." John said.

"For some odd reason, I think I'll pass." 

"I can't see why…" Don smiled.

"The best thing about leaving is that I won't have to talk to the counselor again."

"I still say she's hot."

"And I still say that you should have your head examined…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I woke up very early that day and said my last goodbyes before leaving to the airport. Who would have thought that on some level I'd think of North Carolina, at least a part of it, as home? A very small part of it, and yet, still a part. An important part. As I walked down the hall to the main entrance I couldn't help but notice the quietness around me. I guess that everyone was sleeping but at that moment I needed some noise around me. At that moment I needed to hear voices around, to see life in the place I was leaving. Just to know that someone was still there and that I wasn't alone. Finally, I couldn't take the silence that surrounded me anymore and I took my Discman out, pressing the play button I lost myself in the music. 

I took a cab from school to the airport, not taking my earphones down for even a second. I got to the airport right on time to board the plane and as I took my seat I looked around, maybe I'd recognize somebody, I thought. I didn't. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes; drowning in the music I fell asleep.

The passenger that sat next to nudged me lightly, waking me up. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around me and realizing that the plane has probably landed. Gathering my things quickly I moved to the exit. Fifteen minutes later, after I'd found my suitcase in baggage claim and took it, I saw my mother, waving at me. I smiled to myself at the change. With the suitcase still in my hand I walked over to her.

She smiled at me, "How was your flight?"

"Oh, you know, we took off, I fell asleep, we landed and here I am right now…"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked worriedly. 

"No, mom, I'm just tired. That's all."

"Well, I have James, with the car, waiting for us outside."

"How did you know when I was landing?"

"I called and asked."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, can't a mother come and pick her son from the airport anymore?"

"I just wanted to know, mom.

"Well, I'm here to pick you up."

"Why don't we go home, then?"

"That is a great idea." She said, smiling brightly.

We walked outside to find James, our driver, waiting outside. I put my suitcase in the trunk and we left, heading home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey, why are you calling?" she sounded surprised to hear from me.

"I can hang up if you really want me to."

"No." she said quickly, "I just thought that I was calling you today."

"I couldn't wait any longer." 

"Awww… you missed me."

"And I'm going to call you every day now." I said, ignoring her comment.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" she inquired.

"Does it really matter?" 

Quiet on the other end of the line.

"Rory, are you still there?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Good then, it's settled. I'm calling you every day."

"So, when's your next visit?"

I smiled, "I have no idea."

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought that you were going to talk to your father."

"And here I thought that I was going to give him some time to cool off."

"He's had enough time."

"Rory…"

"What? Don't tell me that you think that a month isn't enough time."

"I'll talk to him. Just give me some more time."

"But I really want you to come back."

"So that you could finally see me and drool over the way I look?" I joked.

"No. So that I could kick your ass after every annoying comment like that one."

"Oh, come on, Gilmore, just admit it."

"Admit what, Tristan?"

"That you think that I'm totally hot."

"Well, there's no point in denying it anymore since you're onto me, just the sound of your voice makes me melt…" she said dryly.

"How are you, anyway?"

"I'm fine."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Do you know David Brown?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm assigned to do something with him in school."

"And?" I didn't understand.

"And I wanted to know if he's nice, since we're going to be spending lots of time together. That's all."

"He's okay, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, he's cool."

"Good."

"So what's the assignment?"

"Research stuff."

"About?" I asked.

"Someone that we think made a difference with his actions."

"Social studies?" I asked understandingly.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Actually, I think that it's a good assignment."

"Suits you right…"

"I don't appreciate you making fun of my opinion."

"Who'd you pick?"

"I haven't, at least not yet. There are so many options that I have to look at them all."

"Rory…" I heard a shout in the background.

"My room." I heard her yell to the other person, "Hey, Tristan, can you call me later?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Lorelai's voice again.

"Tristan." She answered her.

"Oh, say hi for me." I heard her whisper.

"She says-"

"Hi." I smiled, "Yeah, I heard her. Say hi back."

"He says hi back." she told her mother.

"Rory." I said, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that she hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hello?" I heard Josh' voice.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked. 

"He, why are you calling?"

"Just to say hi." I thought for a moment, "Rory told me about the assignment you all got in Social studies, who are you working with?"

"Laura, why?"

"No reason. So who's Jane's partner?"

"Actually, she's working on that one alone."

"Why?" I inquired.

"An odd number in the class."

"So who'd you pick?"

"I don't know yet. Got any ideas for me?"

"No. But once I do, you'd be the first to know."

"So how are things going back there?"

"Pretty good."

"That's a new one. But I guess that it's a good thing."

"Well, I'm going to visit soon."

"When?"

"I'm not sure, I just know that it's going to be soon."

"Give me a call when you get here."

"I'm going to come to Chilton."

"How are things with Rory anyways?"

"Things are fine, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget about it. Everything's great."

"That's nice."

Something in his voice sounded weird, "What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing." he tried to sound casual, a thing that he never did unless something was wrong.

"Spill it."

"It's nothing, really. It can wait, it's not that of a big deal."

"Then I'm sure I can handle it. Tell me."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Wha-" I was confused.

"Jane's waiting for me and I don't want to keep her waiting, I really have to go."

"Fine. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. Did I ever mention just how much I hate it when people leave you hanging with only speculations?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, how are things going with David?" We were now on the phone, and the next day was going to be my first day back at Chilton. I know that you might think that it was weird but I have my reasons for not telling her that I was back. I guess that on some level I wanted it to be a surprise, I wanted to see her face when she'd realize that I was back.

"He's so nice." She said enthusiastically, "I think that he's amazing."

"You do?" I asked, a little surprised at her choice of words.

"Yeah. He's so much fun to work with."

"I bet." I said, trying my best not to make any connection with what Josh had said the night before when we talked on the phone. It wasn't working!

"What do you mean?" she sounded confused.

"Nothing." I took a deep breath, "So, are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject. 

"Do you even have to asks?"

I smiled, "I guess not."

"You know me, you know that I have to, because if I don't then I won't learn any new things and then I'll get bored."

"Speaking of new things, do you have anything new to tell me?"

"I can't find my favorite shirt."

"You have homework, don't you?"

"Tons."

"Then I guess I should let you go."

"Maybe mom knows where it is." she said thoughtfully.

"Rory…"

"I bet she stole it from me, and now I'll never get it back." she said, still not paying any attention to me.

"Rory." I said again.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"She's probably hiding it under her bed."

"Good thinking, Mister."

"Promise me that you'll do your homework and then you'll go looking for it."

"I'll just deprive her of coffee, leaving her no choice but to give it back."

I smiled, "Now, that's just evil."

"Well, so does stealing my things."

"I agree."

"And I'll have to lock her inside so that she won't be able to go to Luke's."

"Bye."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow and let you know how it went."

"Okay, bye." I hung up with a smile. I don't think that I've ever heard of anything more entertaining than Rory and Lorelai's relationship.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I turned around quickly, finding my mother standing at the doorway, looking at me strangely, a smile playing on her lips.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was talking to Rory Gilmore."

"Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" 

"Yeah."

Her smile softened, "You like her." she observed.

"You're leaving." I got up and walked over to her.

"Maybe I could talk to Emily." 

"Now." I shut the door in her face, knowing that she'd get the hint.

"It would make things much easier." I heard her voice from behind the door.

I opened the door, looking at her for a moment, "I want to do this on my own, mom."

She smiled, "I'm glad to see that you're growing up."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

She pushed the door and walked into my room again, with another smile she came closer and gave me a hug, "Have a good night."

I pulled away form her, "You too."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." 

With another smile she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a very long talk with the headmaster I finally got my schedule and headed for class. With a smile playing on my lips I walked into class and took the only seat that was open, one that was at the far end of the classroom. I spotted Rory in the front row.

Once I was settled down I looked up to find Rory's eyes fixated on me, I looked at her for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally, after a while, I smiled her way, hoping that it would do for the moment.

She stared at me for another moment without moving. And then she smiled, nervously, back. Still looking at me she mouthed a few words, 'What are you doing here?'

I looked in the teacher's direction and mouthed back in response, 'After class.'

Her eyes turned to the teacher for a moment and then back to me. She smiled again and mouthed a 'Welcome back' before turning to her notes again.

I smiled to myself as I turned my attention to the teacher, hoping that I won't get too bored.

"What are you doing here?" The bell just rang and she was already at my side, looking at me with her big, blue, questioning eyes.

I smiled, "What do you think?"

"Are you back for good?" her voice was full of excitement.

"I think so."

She smiled at my words. 

I stood up and looked at her for a moment, "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Her smile turned into a teasing one, "I'm not sure I want to…"

"Well, since you're not as happy as I thought you'd be I think that it would be a great idea for me to leave right now. Before you make me feel even worse…" 

She smiled softly, "But you can hug me. If you want to that is."

"Okay then," I pulled her into a hug, "I missed you." I said quietly.

She put her arms around me, pulling me a bit closer as she hugged me, "I missed you too." She said softly.

I pulled away from her with a smile, "So what do you have now?"

She walked over to her desk and picked up her things, "French."

I took my bag and walked over to the door, meeting her there, "Then I guess that I'm joining you." I said with a smile.

"Are you stalking me, Mr. Dugrey?" she asked as she walked out of the classroom.

I followed her, smiling, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone…"

"Hey, Rory, wait up." I heard a voice from behind us.

She turned to look at the voice's owner, "Hey, David." She gave him a smile.

"Are you heading to French class?" he stopped next to us.

"Yeah, why don't you join us?"

His eyes turned to look at me, "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there." he gave me a smile, "Are you back to Chilton?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"That's nice." He turned his attention back to Rory, "Are we meeting after school today?"

"Yeah." She looked at her watch, "We better start moving or we're going to be late for class."

The three of us started walking, "So, have you seen Josh or Jane?" I asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"They're probably in class."

"Right." I said, avoiding eye contact, "I'm gonna go find them." I gave the two a smile and left them behind as I rushed to class, hoping to Find Josh or Jane there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As I walked into class I saw that Josh was with his back to the door, talking to somebody. I walked over to where he was, "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, smiling, "No 'hi, how are you?' Tristan, where are your manners?" he smiled, "Told you what?"

"Hey, how are you?" I didn't wait for an answer, "Why didn't you tell me that Rory and David are-"

"They're friends, that's all. So why don't you calm down?"

"Well, he's not looking at her like that's all he wants."

"Are you jealous?" he smiled asking that.

"No."

"Because you have no right to be jealous. It's not like you two are together or something." He said, knowing that it would irritate me.

"And what if I am jealous?" I asked.

"Well, as a guy that Jane confides in, I can tell you that Rory doesn't want anything from David aside from his friendship."

I turned to look at the door, spotting Rory and David as they walked into the classroom. Rory was laughing, obviously at something that David had just said. I stared at them for a moment, feeling more frustrated by the moment, "Look at them." I said to Josh, "So cozy…"

"Calm down, okay?" he said.

"I hate this." I found an empty seat and threw my belongings on the table.

Rory came over and touched my shoulder, trying to get my attention, "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." I moved away from her touch, "Why do you assume that something's wrong with me?"

She looked at me with concern in her eyes, "I didn't mean to. You just seem like you're a little mad or something like that."

"I'm not." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I thought that you'd like to sit next to me..." she said quietly.

I looked at her for a second, "Sure, why not?" I lifted my things off the table and followed her to her seat. "So, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked as I put my things on the table next to hers.

She looked at me strangely, "Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, you and David…"

"I thought that I already told you about it. We're working on some social studies assignment together." She said simply.

"Right." I said, not believing her.

"Are you implying something?"

"No."

"I know you, Tristan, What are you trying to say?"

"That you two look very cozy."

"We're friends." 

"Right."

"Something is wrong with you. You've completely lost your mind."

"You're flirting with one another."

"And you see things that don't exist."

I saw the teacher walking into the classroom, "We'll continue this later, the teacher's here."

"I can't wait." She said as she sat down.

I took out my notebook and started writing down what the teacher had said until I noticed that Rory was still looking at me, "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"No reason."

The teacher eyed us, "Fine. Then stop looking at me, I can't concentrate that way."

She sighed, "Fine." Her eyes turned to the notebook in front of her.

Every once in a while she turned to look at me for a few moments, studying my figure. I wasn't sure what that really mean but I couldn't help but smile to myself every time she turned her eyes away, hoping that she wouldn't get caught doing so. 

"Are you okay?" she asked me as soon as the bell rang.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked in return, avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you mad at me?" 

"I'm not mad at you." I said, looking at her for just a second.

"Well, you're acting like you are…"

"But I don't."

"Tristan."

"Rory, drop it already, I'm not mad at you."

"Fine." She gave up, "What do you have next?"

I looked at the schedule in my hand, "Math."

She looked a bit disappointed, "And then what?"

"Biology, why?"

"Because now I have Chemistry and then I have Biology."

"Then I guess I'll see you then…"

"Okay." she smile, "Save me a seat."

I threw my things into my bag and stood up, I gave her a smile and started walking, expecting her to follow me. When she didn't do that I turned to look at her, "Aren't you going to your next class?"

"Yeah, I am, in a minute. I'm just waiting for David to join me, he's right over there." she said, pointing to where David was standing.

Frustrated, I started walking away, "Have fun…" I said. 

All I could think about in that moment was that they'd probably be together very soon. I guess that David was the guy she talked about. I guess I still wasn't enough no matter what. And here I thought that I had a chance with her, I thought that there was some chance that she was talking about me when we talked on the phone. Well, I am human after all, and we all make mistakes. At least I knew where I was standing…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just as I was about to leave, at the end of the day, I saw Rory and David walking down the hall together, talking about something. She smiled at something that he'd just said and it was more than obvious to me that he liked her. The way that he looked at her gave it away; I saw just how much he liked her. Realizing that I was staring at them, I forced myself to turn my eyes away. Hoping that they wouldn't notice me I started moving quickly to the door, but suddenly I heard her voice from behind me, "Tristan."

I turned around to look at her, feeling guilty, "Yeah?"

She started walking to me, "What are you still doing here?"

"Mrs. Hall wanted me to stay after class so that she could give me the needed material for the test we have tomorrow. And it took longer than I thought it would." I said. "What are you two still doing here?"

"We had a Franklin meeting." 

"How did it go?" I asked, not really interested.

"Paris yelled at us again, saying that we're all incompetent. You know, your basic fun afternoon…" she said, smiling.

I smiled in return, "I'm sure that you've learned to let it slide by now."

"Yes, I have." 

"Look, I really have to go."

"What are you going to do about the test?" she asked.

"Study. Hopefully, I'll pass."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine." I said.

"You can join us if you want to. We were about to go to David's house and do the Social studies assignment for about an hour and then study anyway…"

I looked at her for a second, "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding." She turned to David, "Right?"

"No." he said quietly, "He could watch TV or something like that while we're working, and then we'll all study together."

"I'll just come later. I'll be there in about an hour and a half." I said.

Rory gave me a smile, "Okay."

"I'll see you later." I turned around and walked out of the building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thinking that David's house wasn't all that far from mine, and that I could really use some fresh air I decided to walk to his house. It took me about ten minutes to get to David's house, as I took my time on the way, thinking that it might help me to relax a little. As I stood in front of the front door and rang the doorbell I remember thinking to myself that maybe this whole thing wasn't all that bad. It took the help a few minutes to get to the door and to tell you the truth, that didn't really help my, already bad, mood. When I was finally let in and showed to where Rory and David were I wanted to disappear. As if things weren't bad enough, I walked into the room to find something that wrecked me at that moment. Here they were, he was tickling her and she was, of course, laughing. I stood there for a moment, just staring at them; they didn't even notice my presence. Seeing this really got to me, and at that moment I decided that maybe coming there wasn't such a great idea after all.

Thinking that they wouldn't hear me I murmured quietly to myself, "Maybe I should just leave you two alone."

Suddenly her eyes turned to look at me, a confused look etched on her face, "What?"

"Nothing. I just think that maybe I should leave." I said.

She looked even more confused, "Why?"

I looked at David, "I don't think I want to be a fifth wheel."

She looked at me strangely, not understanding what I was trying to say, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Rory. I'm just gonna go." Saying that I turned to walk away.

"But what about the test?" I heard her get up from behind me.

I started walking down the hall even faster, "I'll study by myself."

"I'll be right back." I heard her saying to David.

I opened the front door and walked outside, heading back to my house, "Figures." I said quietly as I quickened my steps, feeling the need to get away from there. 

"Tristan." She said aloud, running after me. I didn't turn to look at her, knowing that I should just walk away as quickly as I could if I didn't want to get hurt. "What's the matter with you?" she asked me breathlessly as she reached me.

I didn't stop walking, "Nothing Rory."

"Then just stop walking for a moment." She jumped in front of me, touching my arm lightly, hoping that I'd listen to her.

I froze, "What do you want?" I managed out.

"I want you to drop your defenses for once, and tell me what's wrong."

I made eye contact, "I can't." her hand was still touching mine, and that, in a way, drove me crazy.

"I don't understand, Tristan." She seemed confused, "Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." I said quietly.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm… I'm confused."

"Why?"

"Because you keep telling me that nothing's going on between you and David and that's not how it seems."

"But you know me, nothing is as it seems." She smiled lightly.

I turned my eyes away from her, "True." I said quietly.

"And why do you care, anyway?"

"I just do."

"I can't do this anymore, Tristan." She pulled her hand away from mine, pulling her arms around her stomach.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I need you to let me in."

"I thought I did."

"Tristan." I could hear exasperation in her voice.

"What?"

"Why can't you, for once, just answer my questions?"

"You're not going to like the answers you get."

"Try me."

"Fine." I said in defeat, "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you hate David?"

"I don't _hate_ David."

She only glared at me, waiting for me to answer honestly.

"I just don't like him."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"Because he's always around you, not leaving you alone for a moment."

"But why does it make you-"

"Because you're blind." I didn't let her finish the question, "Because you can't see what I see."

"And what do you see?"

"I see lots of things."

"Tristan." She touched me, lightly, again.

"I can't tell you, Rory. It's not my place to say anything."

"I know he likes me, okay?!" she snapped at me, "He told me. And I told him that I wasn't interested, so we decided on being friends."

"He told you?"

She just looked at me.

"And why aren't you interested?" I asked.

"I don't know." she said quietly.

"Yes, you do." I said simply.

"He's not my type." She explained.

"And what _is_ your type, may I ask?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then how can you be so sure that he's not your type?"

"Well, I don't know what is my type, I jus know that he's not it."

"Sure." I said, giving up.

"What's your type?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure either."

"Because you have so many that you can't pick?" she asked knowingly.

"No." her question stung, "Because I don't know how to define her."

"Who is she?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What made you notice her?" she moved on, knowing that there was no point dwelling on it for too long.

"The fact that she didn't want to be noticed."

"Oh…"

There she was, right in front of me, and I was tired. I was tired of pretending, and I was tired of hiding. I looked at her and I realized that there was no point in doing that anymore. In fact, I was sick of it. She was right in front of me, asking about the girl I liked, and to me it seemed as if she was being more than just a good friend, I began to think that maybe she felt the way I did. I knew that what I was about to say might change my life, for the better or for the worse, but I couldn't take it anymore. Not when I felt that flicker of hope inside me. I took a deep breath, knowing that what I was about to do could hurt me, could hurt the both of us, "I just need to tell you something…" I said quietly.

Her eyes turned to look into mine, "What?"

"When I kissed her for the first time she made me feel as if I were invisible, she made me feel unnoticed. And I hated that feeling."

"How come?"

"She thought of it as a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because she hated me." I said quietly.

"She hated you?" 

I took a step closer to her, "And I hated her too, for making me feel the way I did. For making me deal with new emotions. Emotions that I didn't understand at the time."

"So what did you do?" her voice came out a little shaky.

As if of its own will, my arm moved to her waist, pulling her closer to me. I bent my head and brought my lips closer to her ear, "What she wanted me to." I whispered.

"And what's that?" 

"I asked Paris out on a date."

She froze as realization took over her, gasping at my words. 

"And I can't keep it to myself anymore." I whispered as I moved to her lips, "It's too much for me to bare."

She just stared at me, shock evident in her eyes.

"And now I can finally kiss her again." the distance between us was so small at the moment that my lips brushed hers, lightly, as I spoke. 

She closed her eyes for a second, regaining her composure. Without opening her eyes she only whispered, "Don't."

"Rory," she opened her eyes and looked into mine, "I can't take it anymore."

She swallowed hard, trying to calm herself down, "Tristan…"

"I just have to…" with that I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, savoring the feeling of her lips against mine. I looked into her eyes, waiting for authorization. When her hands moved to the back of my neck I took it as a sign and kissed her again. Taking my time I kissed her lightly on her bottom lip then moved to her upper lip and kissed her lightly there. Smiling into her lips all I could think about at the moment was the fact that I didn't want this moment to end.

Just then, she pushed me away, "I can't."

"Why not?" I didn't let go of her, holding her close to me.

"Because we're friends." She reasoned.

I chuckled at how ridiculous she sounded, "I can't be your friend, Rory."

"But I-"

"I can't. I'm sorry for doing this, but being around you hurts like hell."

"Tristan…" she said softly.

I finally let go of her, taking a step back, "Look, I really don't want to do this, I know that I'm just going to get hurt in the end and I don't need that right now. So why don't you just go and study with David?" 

"So, what, that's it?" She looked somewhat confused; "You're not going to be my friend anymore?"

"I don't want to be your friend, Rory. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you, and I want to be able to look at you whenever I want to. I can't be your friend, okay? I want to be more than that."

She avoided eye contact, "But I don't think that it's-"

"Don't, okay?" I stopped her, "I just need to go away right now." I turned around and started walking in my house' direction.

"But I need you…" I heard her voice from behind me.

"Good luck on the test." I quickened my pace, leaving her there, confused and hurt. Leaving her to deal with _my_ feelings. 

About an hour later I was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some coffee and thinking. I could still the way her lips felt against mine, the way she made me feel by just being so close to me. I smiled to myself as those feelings rushed over my body again. There was definitely something going on between us. Of course, she refused to admit it for some reason and it confused me. Taking another sip from my coffee I remembered what we talked about earlier, and suddenly, the coffee tasted bitterer than it usually did. I put the cup down on the table and walked quickly into my room. Hoping that it would take my mind off things, at least for a while, I forced myself to study. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't know how I managed to do it, but I actually studied for a very long time, and when the time for the test came I was more than ready. I made sure that I didn't miss anything and I put my pen down, pretending to think. As if of their own free will, my eyes turned to look at her. She was writing furiously, every once in a while pausing to think of what to write next. I can honestly say that she looked beautiful. After a while she looked up and caught me staring at her, with a nervous smile she turned her attention back to the test. As soon as I saw that she was going over her answers, making sure that she didn't miss a thing, I got up and handed my test in, leaving the classroom to wait for her in the hall.

It didn't take long for her to come out of the class, "Hey." She said quietly as she spotted me.

I smiled at her tone and moved closer to her, grabbing her hand in mine, "Come on."

She looked confused, "To where?"

"Does it matter?" I started pulling her to follow me and we both started walking, "Rory, we need to talk and you know it."

"I thought we already talked, yesterday."

"No, we didn't."

As she stopped walking I could hear her taking a deep breath, "I can't, Tristan." Saying that she pulled her hand from mine, as if touching me hurt her.

I turned to look at her, "Why not?"

Her eyes met mine for a second before she turned to look at the floor, "I just can't."

"Rory…" I moved a little closer to her, taking her hand in mine, again.

Her eyes met mine, "I don't know what to say, Tristan."

I smiled softly, "Say what you think."

"But I don't know what I think…" 

"Okay." I pulled her even closer, our bodies coming into contact. My free hand moving to her chin, forcing her to look at me, "Tell me what you're feeling right now."

She moved her face from my hand, "Tristan, if this is a game to you, then I suggest that you stop it right now. Because you're not being fair."

"Rory-"

"No. I'm not kidding. You can't just play with people."

"You know, I didn't think that you, of all people, would think that I haven't changed."

"I don't." she said quietly, "I just don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to tell me what you feel..." I moved my hands to her waist, trapping her close to me, making sure that she wasn't going anywhere.

She refused to look at me, "Nervous."

I smiled, "And why do you feel nervous?"

"Because look how close you are." She finally made eye contact.

Smiling softly at her words I pulled her even closer, "And what did you feel when I kissed you?" my eyes never left hers as I whispered that question.

"I don't know, Tristan."

"Yes, you do."

"I felt confused, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Okay, answer me this, Rory. Did you want me to stop?"

She broke the eye contact, "No."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Friends can't kiss each other." She explained lamely.

"Okay, I'm not your friend anymore."

Her eyes met mine again, "And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then it doesn't work…"

"But then I won't have you at all."

"Then I promise to always be around."

"But that-"

"Rory, stop avoiding this, do you want to be with me or not?" I cut her off.

I could barely hear her, "Yes."

I gave her a soft kiss, "Was that so hard?"

She smiled in relief, "Yes."

"I can call David if you want me to…"

"No, I think that I just want you for now."

I gave her another soft, lingering, kiss in response.

"So, how'd you do on the test?" she asked, smiling.

"I don't really care at the moment…"

"But I do. I'm not gonna date a loser." She said jokingly.

"Not again, anyway." I added, smirking.

"You're not funny."

"I think I am."

Is there any way to shut you up?"

"Yes, there is…" I said, smiling.

"Okay then…" she pulled me closer to her and gave me a kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, why are you calling so soon?" John asked on the other end of the line.

"Just to know how things are going back there…"

"That's a thing that only a happy man would want to know."

I smiled, "I guess you're right."

He chuckled, "You got the girl, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go tell the guys. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Say hi for me."

"Go kiss your girl. Maybe she could shut you up…" I smiled to myself as I hung up.

THE END 


End file.
